Endless nightmare
by DiabolikLoversLover
Summary: Yuki Nanami was leaving her usual life as a 16 years old teenager.But she ended up leaving with 6 possesive creatures that she has only read about in books.Will her nightmare become a wonderful dream?Or will she get deeper into the darkness?
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone!I wanted to make a Dialovers story with an OC . Her name is Yuki Nanami she is 16 years old and she has straight brown hair that reaches her waist and golden eyes.I want to make her have very sweet blood but with no demon hearts inside her and stuff like I also wanted to make her have big bust because every time I hear Ayato saying 'chichinasi' I am like"I am not chichinasi,baka".Anyways,I still don't know about Ayato,Subaru and Shuu?I don't know.I will follow the anime and some parts of the game and I will put some of mine I want to warn you that I will have some wrong written words. I apologise if you see some is not my main , I hope you enjoy reading my new story "_Endless nightmare"_

* * *

I woke up just in time for another ordinary day for school

"Sorry dad I slept very late yesterday"I was half eating half talking

"Well no need to hurry."he was putting clothes in his luggage and by all these clothes I could tell he will go somewhere and he will be missing for a long,long time

"Eh?Why are you putting all these clothes in your luggage?!Where are you going?!" I jumped out of my chair.I felt some tears falling from my eyes not because I won't have him to cook for me,because I will lose him.I have already lost my mother and now...I am going to lose my father as well.

"From today you are going to change school and household and since I will be leaving for business and I can't take you with me this time and I believe you can tell by all these clothes that I will be leaving for a long time . You are 16 years old . I think you can take care of yourself." He patted my head and gave me a smile . I was just watching him,leaving the house.

I grabbed the handle of the door,opened it and run to my father's car.I have never felt such a shock in my whole life.

"Wait dad! I don't want you to go! I want to come with you!Please?"I was trying to make sentences because I was crying more than ever

"I am sorry, but unfortunately I can't." he hugged me . It was the first time ever in my whole life that i wanted to punch him."Don't worry.I won't sent you to some strangers.I think you have heard about the Sakamakis, haven't you?" I nodded "This were you are going to . The will take good care of you . I have communicate with them and I told them that you will arrive in about..an hour!So you better get ready!" He kissed my forehead.

"_You are just a jerk"_ I though while hugging him tightly. " I love you"

"I love you too" He hugged me back." I need to go I am already late" He enter the car and waved at me.I couldn't do anything but wave back with a weak smile.

I packed all the clothes I wanted . When I was younger my sister,who she is 10 years older than me, she was wearing skirts, low-cut dresses and blouses and just to put it in three words: very revealing clothes!And since she wasn't being punished, I though it was right for me to wear this kind of clothes as well.

"I think I got everything I want...Let's check one more time" I checked all my luggage to see if I am missing something"Nope,everything I need is here. Ok , time to get ready,I still have..."I looked at my watch"10 MINUTES?!" I grabbed a black skirt and a dark red blouse and a black tank top since the shirt is showing of the shoulders and because it was cold outside I took a pair of black leggings.

_" The car has arrived to pick you up Yuki-san!"_ Someone was knocking the door . Probalby it was the driver

"I am coming!" I opened the door "Can you please help me with my luggage,please?" I asked politely with a smile

"Of course"He grabbed my luggage and put them in to the car. " So are you ready to go,Yuki-san"

"Yes" I got in the ride was probably the longest I ever had!

_"Ok, it's time to leave on your own even though it's hard but you have your cellphone so you can call anyone anytime you want." _I was very excited but at the same time very sad . The only thing I have heard about the Sakamakis is that they are not the most usual family you will ever meet._" Well, I don't think it's going to be bad, I am not usual as well.I think we are going to get well with each other . Depending on the level of 'unusual' of course" _I smiled thinking that.

"We have arrived, Yuki-san" The driver woke me up from my thoughts

"Thank you very much for you time" I took my luggage out and give the driver a smiled back and without a word he left. I turned around and my jaw dropped._"Where am I?!This mansion is huge!"_ I was staring the building."_Oh, at least it has a garden"_ I was very happy at the view of a beautiful rose garden.I always wanted to have a garden filled with roses.I walked to door. "How will I open this door?!" I tried pushing the door with no success and out of nowhere it open by its self which actually freaked me out. "What the hell is going on?" I walked in "Thank you for having-" No one was inside "Who opened the door then?This is really starting to freaking me out.I guess we are not in the same lever of weirdness." I nervously laughed "Um hello?I am Yuki Nanami.I think my father communicated with you earlier" -silence- "Hello?"

"Shut up you are so noisy" A cold voice made me jump out of surprise

"Um,hi.I am Yuki Nanami.I believe my father communicated a couple of hours and told-"

"You are so bothersome get the hell out of here" a boy with white hair and red eyes turned his back and stared walking away.

"Ok that's not the best way to welcome someone" I crosses my arms.I started walking around the mansion trying to find a more welcomable person.I saw a person sleeping at an old couch . He had reddish hair and the first thing I noticed about his appearance was his tie . It was tied in the most hilarious way."Um hello I am Yuki Nanami-, oh my god you are cold!" Since he was sleeping I wanted to wake him up calmly and I decided to touch his hand but it was cold like ice!

"You are noisy" He got up glaring at me.I can't blame him . When I touched his skin I screamed because it was so cold so I interrupted his sleep.

I got up since I was at my knees " I am so sorry I woke you- ,ah!" I screamed.I was pushed against the sofa and his was above me."Wh-what are you doing" I was struggling only to make him push me tighter against the sofa "You are hurting me!' He leaned down and licked my neck . At the sudden touch I push him and got away.

"Wow, you are super sweet," He got up with a smirk at his face.I glared at him unable to do anything,he pined me at the wall and once again he licked my neck. He moves really fast!.Suddenly I felt something hard touching my neck and it was like something was going to pierce me._"No way he is a" _

"Ayato do I always have to tell you to do this kind of thing only at you room?" A guy with black hair and glasses made the boy a.k.a Ayato stop from licking me.I was shocked._"He is a vampire!?_"My eyes widen thinking that I will leave in the same roof with a creature that before 1 minute I thought it wasn't real!

"Tch!You are so annoying,Reiji" Ayato walked away from me and sat at the sofa he was lying before

"And who you may be, young woman?" the one with the glasses,now known as Reiji turned to look at me..

"I-I am Yuki father communicated with you earlier and told you about my arrival" I still was looking at Ayato who was glaring at me.

"Well, I haven't been informed about that" I looked at him since he was the one was talking . He pointed at where I have left my luggage and when I turn the only thing I saw was a dark figure taking them."Anyway back to the subject."He turned to Ayato "Ayato, you didn't tell me anything about it"

"How the hell should I know!You never said anything about it, busty!" He looked at me

"Because you attacked me out of-, wait,did you just called me 'busty'?"I felt my cheeks burning . He is not welcomable at all!I really wanted to punch him. Talking like that to a person you have just met 5 minutes ago it's...awful!I would rather sleep at the street than sleeping under a roof with a creature that I only have heard about at stories.

"Don't take this as a compliment but you have big breast, just that"I could see him drooling .He seriously needs a girlfriend ASAP.

"Ayato , that's an awful way to speak to someone you just met" At least there was a polite and normal person in the house and that was Reiji, even though I believe he is a vampire as well, by his eyes and his pale skin.

"Um..I am feeling a little uncomfortable..can you please introduce me yourselves?" I asked them

"This is not the right to do that . Follow me to the living room"I couldn't do anything but follow him.

"We will continue this later, busty" Ayato whispered in my ear and I could felt his hand trying to cup my breast.I push him away and run to Reiji.I turned around to look at him and he was smirking at me.

"You are disgusting" I told him with an irritated expression . We arrived at the leaving room.I felt very uncomfortable.I sat at a green sofa with my hands placed on my lap."When are you going to stop looking at me?" I shout at Ayato"You are not welcomable at all"He didn't say anything and continue looking at me."Since we are at the living room now can you -"

"My,my what do we have here~fufu?A young,cute and I can say sexy girl" A guy with a hat and the most perverted expression I have ever seen looked at me."Um, you are so sweet I can't wait to bite you" he licked my cheek. I jumped out of suprise . When did he get near me?!I got to the other side of the sofa only to be licked again but by another person with purple hair.

"Yes,you are right . She is quite sweet." the boy titled his head to the side and hold tighter his stuffed animal..I jumped out of the sofa and I got away from them close to Reiji, who he was sitting across the sofa.I rubbed my cheeks.

"What it's wrong with you?!You are acting like madmen and you are attacking people you have just met" I shouted and I started walking backwards where the door was.

"Well bitch-chan, you should get used to it since you would never be able to leave" once again the one with the hat was behind me so I pumped at him.

"Don't you dare touch her,Raito!Ore -sama saw her first so I would be the one who should take her"Ayato jumped out from the armchair he was sitting and pointed at Raito, the one behind me.

"Don't be so stingy Ayato-kun~Since we are brothers we can share her" He licked my ear.I jumped and push him . They are pathetic!All of them!

"Since when I became yours?!"I pointed at Ayato" And since when I became something you can share with someone else?!You are talking like I am a toy or something" I stared crying releasing how much my father meant that they were going to take 'good care of me'

"Well of course you are . You thought that a mortal should have special treatment?You are so pathetic that makes me laugh" the boy with the stuffed animal laughed.

"And how you dare talking to ore-sama-"

"Oh, shut the fuck up already, Ayato" a familiar voice sounded " ore-sama this ore-sama that, I am so bored of you.

"Shut up and show yourself,I know that it's you Subaru" Ayato looked around searching for Subaru.

"I am over here." Out of nowhere he appeared with his arms crosses and he was looking at me"Did I told you to get out of here,human" he said with a cold voice.

"How should I suppose to know that I would leave with you freaks since everyone welcomed with the most awful way?!"At that moment I wanted to die_ " I fucking hate you dad"_ I really want to find my dad and start hitting him.

"Well,I warned but now..it's to late" he turned his back and started walking away.

"Oh Subaru-kun the same as always . Cold,cold even with a pretty girl he is still very cold towards her" Raito said shaking his head.

"Well I could say the same thing about you,perverted" I glared at Raito.

"Watch how you speak bicth-chan~fufu" with the expression he had I believe he took this as a compliment.

"Shut up already everyone...I...am trying to sleep" Someone with blonde hair who was lying at a sofa opened his eyes and looked at me " Are you...Yuki...Nanami?." he asked me . He is probably lazier the me.

"Yes" I sat at a sofa away from everyone.

"What do you know about her,Shu?" Reiji finally spoke up.

"Nothing much" he yawned

"Don't 'nothing much' me.I would like an answer" Kanato said angrily.

"Someone...called me and told me...that we will...have a guest"He yawned once more"And he also...said to treat her...with..respect"

"By far all the things you have done are not respectful at all" I yelled at him and he just smirked."You are all just jerks.I am leaving"I turned around and pumped into the one with the white hair.I believe his name was Subaru.

"You are not going anywhere . Besides, you were the one who wanted to know our names,right?" he grabbed my hand and he smirked . My eyes widened _"I am so stupid" _I tried to release my hand from his grip but I made him grip me tighter.

"Subaru,release her so I can introduce us" Reiji stand up and Subaru finally released me.I grabed my wrist.

"So let me begin . The one lying over there is Shuu the oldest son . Me, Reiji I am the second son . The one sitting at the couch,Ayato,The one with the teddy,Kanato . The one with the hat,Raito . And lastly, the youngest son,Subaru.I hope we get along well with each other." He smirked

"Like hell we will!" He is just like the others!Looking at his smirk you can tell that something was wrong with that person.I run over to the door and started pushing_ "Wha?!It's locked?!" _I tried pushing harder but...nothing. I felt a hand covering my eyes.

"We are going to have fun tonight,human" It was Subaru . With one hand, he was holding both of my wrists and with the other he was covering my eyes

_"I love you_ _too,Yuki_" It was the last though I had before falling into completely darkness..

This was only the begging of my nightmare..

* * *

I hope you liked it and sorry if I had some wrong written words. I will try to write better next time . Don't forget to review . Writte anything you want and you can give me some ideas as well especially for the pairings.I would try to update as soon as possible. ~_Bye-bye!~_


	2. Chapter 2

Hi! I am back with another chapter . I think I found the pairings . Not quite sure but the ones I like the most are : Ayato , Shuu and Subaru. The other will bite her of course but these three will a more romantic relationship . Also , I want to apologise for my mistakes on my previous chapter . I had a friend read it for me and see if I had any mistakes and when she finished it she was laugh at me...So , yeah , I am pretty bad at English . I corrected some of my mistakes so if you want you can go and read it . Thank you so much for reading my story.! Oh by the way , I think I will put the Mukami brothers too in this story .

* * *

Darkness...Why it's so thick? How can some people live within it? I don't understand...it's cold , you can't see anything and above from all its scary...but I guess I would get used to it since I will leave with 6 vampire brothers...and they are going to make me hate my favourite colour...red.I can imagine my self being covered in it, trembling and my vision going blurry and then..die . Thank you dad... for sending me to a house like this one...

_"I love you too , Yuki" _Shut up! I don't even want to think about you anymore! I hate you! And I believe you hate me too...judging from the situation you put me in to...I hate you..

"I hate you" I murmured . I opened my eyes and they were staring at the ceiling . "Where am I? " I rubbed my eyes and I realised I was lying on a bed . "Who put me here" I got up. " Who changed my clothes?!" I screamed . I was wearing a pinkish, fluffy night-dress . "Those perverts!" I imagined my self been unconscious and naked in front of them. I saw a dark figure looking at me but since it was dark I could see what it was . I blinked once and once I opened them , the figure was gone..creepy . After this 'meeting' I had with the brothers I can't sleep . I believe they will come and bite me while I am sleeping , just as they did with my clothes . I decided to store my clothes . By looking at each one I was folding I really regreted my decision for bringing clothes like these . Short , revealing . Not the best clothes to wear in front of someone that the only thing they need is to see a small part of your skin and they will go crazy . At least I brought some jackets and pants so I will be wearing these the most . I looked at my watch . 5 p.m. . I have school in couple of hours so I will get away of them . Thinking of that , I let out a sigh of relief.

"Why you are relieving about , busty? " a familiar voice sounded and make me jump out of surprise and drop the clothe I was going to fold . I turned around to see no one else than Ayato.

"I have any right to have any feeling I want and not have to inform you about it" I grabbed my dress that I dropped and fold it . In seconds , it was taken away from my hands . Ayato was near me . I sighed . " Can I have it back? " I didn't beg him . I extended my hand and I was waiting for him to give it back .

"Fuck this dress!" He grabbed my wrist and he toss away my dress . He was gripping it so hard . It was hurting like hell ! " How dare you turn your back at Ore-sama! You have some nerves , busty . But , since you did it , you are going to get punished!" He smirked and licked his lips .

"No way ! Let me go! " I struggled " I will never obey someone like you , freak" I was struggling like crazy . He made his grip tighter . "You are hurting me " It was so painful that fell on my knees . I looked at him and he was glaring at me .

"You are amusing me a lot for some I know for less that one day . I can't wait to taste your blood " He leaned at my collarbone and licked it . I tried pushing him away but he placed me on the bed so hard that I pumped up like a ball . He got over me and pinned my arms above my head . The only thing I could use as defense were my legs . I shaked them. He placed them between his legs and he leaned at my neck so there was no space to kick him . Nevertheless, I continued kicking.

"LET GO OF ME ALREADY!" I screamed using all my power.

"You are loud" he covered my mouth with his hand . He licked the site of my neck and I felt his fangs touching my neck .

"Ayato . Even at times like this you are still doing these things . Once again I am going to tell you to do your activities at your private room " It was Reiji . He was glaring at me since almost every part of my body was showing of . I looked away .

"Tch" Ayato got away from me . Finally! . My legs and my wrist were hurting me so much that I believe I won't be able to walk or grab anything. "It's not my fault . Busty was the one who stared it" he pointed at me.

"You were the one who got into my room without knocking and you attacked me because I was folding my clothes" I pointed back.

"You were the one you disobey me!" he got near my face

"I have any right to disobey you!" We were glaring at each other.

"My , my you both are acting like 5 years old." Reiji put his hand at his forehead . Ayato tched and sat at my bed . "I brought your school uniform . Even thought it's quite early to give it to you but I believe it's better than give it to you the last-minute" he placed my uniform at my arms

"Thank you" I examined the clothes . Not bad for a school uniform . "Thank you very much" I looked at him with a smile .

"You are welcome . Ayato , will you please wake up the rest of your brothers? I have to make breakfast " he pushed his glasses.

"Boring . Whatever" he got up "Once more I will say it and I hope that it's going to be the last time I am going to say it . " he looked at me " We will continue this late , busty " and with that , he left .

"What a jerk." I murmured and crossed my arms .

"No time to waste . " Reiji looked his watch . "You , get ready as well" he pointed at me and left the room . Some piece and quiet . I lied on my bed . I didn't want to eat breakfast with them . I pouted . I also felt a little sleepy because I haven't slept at all . I let out a yawn and decide to get dressed . I wore my school uniform . It was very pretty . But instead of knee height socks I wore black leggings because : less skin showing of , better for me . I got down to the living room . The entrance hall and the living room are the only parts I know how to get to . I turned around and saw Kanato, staring at me

"Yuki-san what are you doing here" he said sleepily . He rubbed his eye and he was holding his stuff animal. "And why you are in your school uniform? It's too early for that. " I was confused . Why it's too early ? We have school in about an hour . "Anyway follow me to kitchen" he walked away . I run to catch him since he was away from me . When we reached the kitchen , I saw everyone staring at me . Everyone except Shu . He is probably sleeping .

"Good morning everyone" I said with a smile , even though I wanted to be at my room at this moment.

"I think you mean 'good night' " Reiji spoke , "And why you are in your school uniform . We still have a lot of hours ahead us to get ready by now for school " he intertwined his fingers "Please sit down" he pointed at one chair between him and Subaru.

"What do you mean by saying 'good night' and ' lots of hours ahead us' ? " I asked him while I sat down . He chuckled.

"Since we are vampires the morning for us is night and the night is morning , so we go to school at the evening" he looked at me .

"Oh" Looks like from today I will eat breakfast for dinner and dinner for breakfast ." I guess I have to go and change since I don't want to get dirty with my school uniform , so if you excuse me" I got up . Yes! This is my chance to get away from them. I started walk away and I felt something grabbing my arm

"We were already waiting for you human so don't make us wait longer . " Subaru pulled me back at my seat .

"We are already waiting for that deadbeat so let her go ,Subaru" Reiji started serving the table . He was probably referring to Shu since he is not here yet.

"Tch. I guess you are lucky" he released me . What wrong with everyone? Grabbing , tossing . I guess the only thing they know it's violence. I got to my room

"Finally , alone" I sighed .What a relief! . I opened the door . I got to my wardrobe and took a black dress with the sleeves falling of the shoulders . Over it , I put a denim jacket , and a pair of black short boots . When I turned around I almost had a heart attack! "Shuu?!" I screamed.

"Shut up...you are noisy ." He opened one eye and he yawned.

"You where here the whole time?" I asked him . I guess they don't know the meaning of 'privacy'.

"Yeah" he turned around.

"Did you watched me being naked?!" I felt my cheeks burning!

"Maybe" he chuckled . What a jerk!

"Everyone is waiting for you down stairs so I think you should get going" I opened the door and gave him a threatening look.

"Is it bad I am here?" he turned around to face me

"Yes . It is" I pointed outside the hallways.

"No" he closed his eyes . I sighed . I sat at the other site of the bed away from and I was staring at him . Despite being a vampire , I have to say he is very handsome . Not only him all the brothers . I felt my cheeks turning red by thinking that . "Why are you blushing? " he got up . "Don't tell me you had some weird fantasies about me now that I am at you bed " he chuckled.

"O-of course not you idiot!" I felt my cheeks burning even more. " Reiji and the other are waiting for us so let's go." I opened the door and head back by myself . When I passed one of the hallways I saw Shu with his back on the wall and his arms crossed .

"You know what? " he was walking towards me . I stepped back but I pumped into a wall _" Shit , I am dead!" _

"W-what? " I was watching him get closer to me . When he got in front of me , he placed his hand around my waist a pull me towards him . "Let me go! What do you want!" I struggled and with my hands I was pushing his chest . He grabbed my wrist and licked it . "No! Stop!" I was pushing away my wrist but his grip tighten.

"I can't hold this any more . I was unable to sleep since I was smelling you . Just your smell it's irresistible . I can't wait until I taste your blood . I bet it's going to be so sweet I am going to melt" I was shocked. I am seriously going to die! He was acting like crazy . He took me to the nearest room and tossed me over the bed.

"W-wait Shuu..stop please!" I started crying . He licked my neck .

"No , it's too late to do that now " I could felt his breathing on my neck . He was inhaling so heavily. He licked once more and he removed my denim jacket .

"No please - ow" I closed my eyes _"it's too late" _He had placed my fangs in my neck . Now everyone is going to come in this room and it's going to be a feast for them but the last moments for me . "Stop!" I pushed him away but that made him bite me harder . I stared feeling my consciousness going away and my vision going blurry .

"Ah" after a while he finally removed his fangs . He licked the remaining blood from his mouth " So , I was right you blood is the best " he bite once more .

Someone opened the door with such a force that made a big noise which made Shu remove his fangs and look at the person . "Ayato...you are interrupting me" he turned at my neck and he licked all the blood that was running all over my neck and my collarbone .

"Shu please stop.. " with the power I had left I pushed him away but the remaining power was nothing against his body.

"Oi Shu! Stop it" he grabbed me underneath from Shu and pulled me away from him . He glared at my neck which it was full of my blood . I covered it with my hand and got away from him . I exited the room without saying anything . I rushed over my room . _" Oh my god , please help me so I can get away from this chaos" _I sobbed . I grabbed a tower and quickly cleaned my blood and removed my clothes because the collar of my dress was full with blood . I wore a sweater and a pair of jeans . I don't even cared if I looked like a mess . The only thing I wanted was to gain my conscious . Without any hesitating I got to the kitchen .Everyone was there even Shu .

"I am sorry I kept you waiting" I spoted a small blood stain on Shu's blue blouse . I felt very nervous .

"Well you indeed made us wait but it's fine now . Come , sit " Reiji pointed at the chair that was reserved for me but now no between him and Subaru . It was at end of the table and next to Shu ! I think they know that he did to me and they are punishing me . I sat down next to Shu and I was trembling .

"Ne , ne bitch-chan what took you so long?" Raito chuckled .

"Um nothing I - "

"It's none of you business Raito " Shu said and he stretched.

"Dulllll" Raito pouted . He looked at me and and he was moving his lips like he was saying something to me 'You will tell me later ' and winked at me .That was all I could understand . I didn't response or show any interest but I looked over to Shu

"Thanks Shu " I said very quietly and gave him a smile . He chuckled and I took that as a ' you are welcome' or as a 'you are pathetic thinking that I did that so you couldn't get in trouble' I believe it was the second one .

After 'dinner' everyone went to their rooms until it was finally time for school . I wore my school uniform and I got down stairs only to see Ayato sitting at the sofa he was sleeping when I first met him .

"Oi busty . Before we go , come here" he patted the sofa . Looks like I am going to have my blood sucked twice this day...

By one horrible experience... I already hate the colour '_red'..._

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this part of my story . Also I want you to tell me if you like the pairings and if you want the Mukami brothers in the story . Don't forget to review and I apologise if I had made some mistakes. Until next time... _~bye ,bye~_


	3. Subaru

"Come here" Ayato glared at me . I sat down because I had already my blood drunk once today and I thought that if I hesitate I will make him more possessive over me . When I sat down I looked at him with a puzzled look. He got closer to me . I move away . He got close to me again and I move a few inches until I met the end of the sofa. He placed his hand on my lap.

"W-what do you want?" I said nervously and pushed away his hand away from my lap . I turned to look at him and he was an inch away from my face . I blushed slightly . I looked away but he cupped my chin and forced me to look at him . All this time he didn't say anything . He was just touching me! . "W-well , are you going to talk?" I couldn't look away since he was holding my chin . He leaned down and placed a kiss on my lips . I quickly pushed him away and got away . "What the hell are you doing?! " I yelled at him.

"Don't be so loud" he placed his hands behind his head " I am just marking you , that's all . And what I wanted to tell is to be carefull at school , got it? " He got up and he placed his arms on my shoulders . I pushed him away .

"I don't need your warnings . I can live on my own " I turned around and he was again inches away from my face . "What do you want? Again?" I let out a sigh . He grabbed my wrist and pulled me out from the mansion . "Hey , I can't run that fast!" He didn't listen to me and he kept running .

"I forgot that Reiji told me to take to the car so because I don't want to get punished by him we need to run" . I let out another sigh . Nevertheless , we kept running and we finally catched up with the other before they got in the car . Ayato was alright , not exhausted at all . On the other hand I was ready to collapse .

"Well , even though you remembered it the last time , you got in time Ayato . Let's get in the car , shall we? " Reiji opened the car's door and me and Ayato got in and behind Ayato , Reiji got in as well . Everyone was sitting down . I didn't know where I should sit . The only space was next to Ayato and the other next to Shuu . Why those two?! Are they torturing me?! . I sat next Shuu because I would be able to look outside the window . When I sat sown I looked over to Ayato and make him a silly face .

"Hmph!" he crossed his arms and pouted .

"Since you are new I will tour you around the school" Reiji talked while he was reading his book.

"I would love to" I said with a smile "But what about you? You want to miss class at the frist day school" I looked over at him and he closed his book.

"Now that you mention it , I don't really want to miss class . I deeply apologise for changing my mind . " he looked over to Subaru ."Subaru , would you mind doing that for me?" he pushed his glasses and returned to his book.

"No, it's bothersome . " he looked out from the window .

"I would love to tour bitch-chan around the school! " Raito raised his arm and said happily .

"No way Raito ! " Ayato got up from his seat . "Ore-sama will be the one , after all I had marked her so she is mine" he grabbed me and placed me on his lap . Everyone looked at me and most surprised of all Subaru . I blushed madly .

"Are you fucking stupid?!" I got up and pushed his away but the car stopped unexpectedly and I fall on top of him .He placed his hand around my waist .I looked at him with a shocked look.

"Why are you hesitating , busty? You know you want me" he whispered in my ear . I felt my hair standing on the back on my head. He looked at me and he smirked . I wanted to get away but he placed me on his lap .

"Can you let me go? " he licked my neck. A noise sound from Reiji closing his book.

"Ayato , for the last time take your activities at your private room. Despite that you don't have time to do that . We have arrived at school." Ayato sighed and let me go. "And I decided that Shuu will be the one to tour you" I felt my heart skipping a bit. "Won't you Shuu" Reiji said while getting out from the car.  
"With...pleasure" he got out from the car yawning. I got out from the car and Shuu was waiting for me. I passed him .

"Let's get done with it . Show me only where my is class." I opened the school's gate. He grabbed my wrist. "What do you want?" I turned around but it wasn't him . It was Subaru . "Subaru?"

"Since the only thing you want to know about the school is your class , we are at the same class so follow me" he walked in and turned to look if I was coming.

"Um ,sure thanks" We started walking . And again I have the same though with Shuu . He is very handsome. I believe he is the prettiest from all the brothers. And by having this though I blushed . He looked at me .

"Why you are blushing?" he stopped in front of me.

"Um , nothing I am not blushing . It's kinda hot today that why." I was fanning my face with my hand . When I looked at him I saw him with an evil grin . "Why are you having this grin?"

"He licked his lips . "Well since it's hot for you , let's cool you down" he opened a door an pushed me inside. He got in as well and he closed the door behind him and he locked it too! "First let's start by removing the top part of your clothes" He first removed my red ribbon and he unbuttoned my shirt until my cleavage was showing. I blushed madly and felt even hot that before. Also I saw a small sight of blush at his face too . I pushed him away but he grabbed my wrists . I started kicking him.

"What are you doing , pervert?!" he ignore my comments and I heard a chuckle coming from his mouth .

"I am not a pervert. I am just removing your clothes so you can feel a little cooler ." he licked my shoulder . "When Shuu bitten you earlier this morning , when I smelled your blood I though I would melt . It smelled so amazing . So, the way you are now , it's the perfect time to bite you as well"

"No way you would" I pushed him away with all my power and got to the door . I tried to unlock it as fast as I could but he placed his hand on mine and the other on my waist and he pulled me close to his body . "Let me go" he crabbed my chin and forcefully he move it to the side and brushed of some of my hair that were covering my neck " Let me go I said" I pushed his chest , I tried hit his legs with my kicks . He licked from my cleavage all the way up to my ear . It's such a wierd feeling . I closed my eyes and clench a piece from his cloth . He kissed my neck and bite it . I tried pushing him away but the only result was to make him place his fangs deeper on my neck . He placed his hand around my waist and the other at the back of my neck so he can have a better angle for my neck and to push me closer to him . After a while he finally removed his fangs . He got a shocked expression "Why you are so - "

"Get away from me ! After tasting your blood ,every time you would be near me the only thing I would want is to drink your blood and it would hurt you , so don't came near me but " he move my face to the side and touched where he bitten me " it;s going to be hard for me..." he licked my shoulder and he bit it . He was drinking too much blood that I fall on the ground. Before I close my eyes I saw him liking the remaining blood from the corner of his mouth.

_"I am in a completely chaos..today I have been bitten twice and I also have been sexually harassed twice...after all the blood I lost today I guess...these are probably my last thoughts...I would love to 'thank' my dad for the 'nice' treatment they would give me...also I would like to say that I 'love' my dad with all my heart...but even at times like this I will look at the positive ways..I would see my mother. Just wait mom I would at last meet you..._

I opened slowly my eyes and I rubbed them "I guess it's not my time yet" I said quietly and sleepily while I was stretching. I looked around and I noticed I was lying on a bed but it wasn't my room and it wasn't a bed. It was something like a coffin? I got up and I saw Subaru with his hand supporting his head and he was sleeping . My eyes widened. I shake him slightly " Subaru...Subaru.." he woke up and he looked at me .

"So you are finally awake after all these hours of sleeping" he got up.

"You were the one who brought me here?" I asked with a bit of hesitation.

"Of course I was . After drinking your blood I couldn't just let you lying there and leave so we both are skipping school at this time" he replied with a weak smile like he didn't know what kind of expression to make.

"Um...thank you Subaru" I replied with a smile .

"Well since you aren't fully recovered we can't go back to school , right" I believe am fully recovered but I would do anything to skip school so I nodded . "Move"

"Eh?"

"I said move" I was confused but I moved . He got into the coffin with me and it was. "Man your breast are taking all the place" he teased me and we both blushed even though if you had put a red rose next to my face this time it will have the same colour as the flower

"Sorry that my hormones are crazy" Indeed it was small. "Since I am taking most of the place I am going to sleep in my room so..if you want you can go back to school." I got up but he grabbed my leg and pushed me down.

"You are cold. Lie down " he placed his hand around me

"I don't want to be rude but this not the most convenience bed I have ever lied on. I really want to go to my room please"He let out a sigh

"Fine you win , got to that stupid room of yours" he removed his hand around me and he turned his back towards.

"Thank you Subaru" the only move that came in my mind was to kiss his cheek. I don't know why but I did it. I got away from the coffin and I opened the door to exit the room and I found him standing outside the door . He cupped my face with both his hands and he brought me closer to his face "S-Subaru...?!" he sealed my lips with his . It wasn't like Ayato's kiss ,it was warm and caring . It was the weirdest feeling I ever had . I never though that a vampire would steal my frist kiss . I never thought that vampires were even real . '_Well , you managed to make me feel warmer ,Subaru' _with that thought I close my eyes. After a while he broke the kiss and we were staring at each other . He had an expression like nothing had happened but on the other hand I was almost ready to explode! What's wrong with my hormones today?! He put me in an embrace

"Just to know that I will never want to hurt you , Yuki" it was the first time I heard him saying my name and for some reason I felt happy .

"I know you wouldn't Subaru but I really want to go to me room now" I looked at him.

"Ok I will let you go but this is the only time I would let you go that easily" he removes me from his embrace . Without looking at him I run at my room and I cover my self with the sheets.

"You are so stupid Subaru" I keep recalling the moment he kissed me in my head all the time and the more I was thinking about it the more I was blushing. I tries to forget about it and get some sleep but I couldn't since Subaru didn't want to get out of my mind! I decided to take a shower to clean my mind . I took everything I wanted . My clothes for the following night were an oversize sweater white with horizontally black stripes and it was a little see-through and white shorts with small crosses on them and a pair of black boots . I got out from my room and I tried to find where the bathroom was . I finally found it after I opened all the rooms and even Subaru's but when I realised it was his I closed right away . I got in the bathroom and I checked if there was warm water so I can take a shower with . Fortunately there was . I took all my clothes . I took off my bra and I saw Subaru's reflection on the mirror that was in front of me . I immediately covered my breast and I blushed madly . I turned to look at him but he wasn't there . I felt something around my waist I turned around and see it was Subaru ! He wasn't talking at all he just had a smile on his face all the time . "Are you nuts?! What are you doing here?! I need to take a shower so please get out" He ignored me and he licked my neck . I wanted to push him away but some reason I didn't. He then kisses . But after that everything goes black. "Eh? Where am I" then I spot once more Subaru but with an evil grin on his face . He comes closer to me . I stepped back and I bumped on him "When did you get behind me?" I asked him with shocked eyes. He ignored me once more and he bit my neck with such a forced that the blood came out like geyser . I screamed out of pain . Then I felt him biting every single part of my body. I fell on my knees and I looking at him staring at me like I was a trash . "What wrong with you? One moment you are caring and the other you are trying to kill me?! " I yell at him . He looked at me for couple of seconds and he vanished . I looked at my body . I couldn't spot a part of my body that I was able to see my skin . I was covered with blood and I could felt my blood coming out from the deep holes he has made with his fangs . I lied down...unconscious...

"No,please stop..I want to live...please I am begging you please"

"Oi. Oi . Are you alright. Oi"

"Umm...Subaru?" I opened my eyes and I saw Subaru over me. My eyes widen . I quickly sat up and I pushed him away . "Get away from you asshole! You tried to kill me and now you are all caring and stuff like that! Get out! "

"Huh? What the fuck are you talking about?" he pointed at my neck " And how the hell I would try to kill when you don't have fang marks on your neck you dump" he let out a sigh

"Eh?" I grabbed my neck and he was true . I didn't have any fang marks. I got up and I examined every part of body . I let out a sigh of relief " Probably it was a dream. Sorry" I laughed nervously .

"That's good" his expression soften " The moment you were watching the dream you look like you were in such a pain . What I did to you?" he asked me.

"You were biting me hard and you were drinking my blood until I was empty" I said weakly not wanting to remember the dream.

"Oh , okay. Well forget about that and sleep . My brothers will be arriving soon so you better get some rest now because they will come in your room and mess with you so good night"

"Ok thank you Subaru" I replied with a smile . He smiled back and he left. I lied down on my bed and I closed my eyes thinking about the frist part of my dream.

_"Why I am even thinking about it?" _With that I covered my self with the sheets and tried to sleep without having any...weird dreams...

* * *

So yeah this chapter was all about that cute tsundere going by the name Subaru . For the next five chapters each one will be like a short story with each brother . The next one will be Ayato . Did got out of character for Subaru? Because he was caring and stuff and it's very weird for him to be like that . Also I want you to tell me if I move too fast because it's the 3rd chapter and she has already been bitten and kissed so please don't hesitated to write anything and also give me ideas . Again I apologise if I have made any mistakes . Until next time _**~ Bye ~**_


	4. Ayato

I decided to make only 2 more chapters with Ayato and Shuu and have the others disturb them instead of making 6 chapters with each one. Also I have a problem thinking how I am going to make the intro for the Mukami brothers so help me. Enjoy! :)

* * *

I finally opened my eyes after some hours of sleep . I rubbed my eyes and let out a yawn

"Hm..." I heard a nose from behind me like someone was sleeping . I got up and I saw Ayato sleeping next to me and he has placed his hand around my waist . _'They have their own rooms . Why they are coming in here ?! " _I let out a sigh .

"Ayato...A-ya-to" I pinched his cheek but he didn't show any sight of waking up . "Come on it is time to wake up" I shook him slightly .

"Hmm..?" finally he opened his eyes and he let out a yawn " Busty..why you woke me up?" he rubbed his eyes . I messed with his hair and I got up.

"I wanted to get up but with your hand you were pulling me down , that's why" I opened my closet to get the clothes I wanted.

"Anyways , I am going downstairs . Bye , busty" he got up and left . _'Wh__at's wrong with him today? He is acting so nice and he didn't tried to bite me because I woke him up..weird. But it's not bad but I guess' _I smiled thinking about that while I was picking my clothes . The clothes I choose were a floral print sweater and denim shorts and a my black boots. I decided to braid my hair to the side . I always wanted super long hair . I guess it was worth to wait 4 years for my hair to grow this long . I fasten my hair with a hair tie that had a small flower on it . I was caring more for my hair than my clothes and I believe every girl does that . I got dressed and I decided to go outside and see the rose garden that catched my eye when I frist arrived . I got downstairs like I was a thief or something . When I reached the door I let out a sign .

"That's nice..no one notice me" I grabbed the handle od the door and I opened it.

"Oi , where are you going?" shit! I only made one step! What the hell?! I turned around with an irritated expression and saw Ayato with another outfit.

"I am going outside, to the garden , so.." I made another step and something stopped me . "Hm?" it was Ayato holding my wrist."What do you want? " I pulled my wrist.

"Ore-sama is coming with you . Be thankful that I am wasting my time with you" he placed his hand at his hips .

"Aww , thank you" I said ironically .

"Heh..you should" he said with a wide smile

"I said ironically , idiot . Whatever let's go" he got next to me with his hands in his pockets . The garden was at the back of the house so since the mansion was huge we were walking for couple of minutes. " So why you wanted to come with me?" with that I broke the silence.

"I am bored that's why. Besides" he let out a sigh "there is no takoyaki in the house. I asked Reiji to make me some but that jerk he said he was busy with cleaning his tea cups . What an idiot." he placed his hand on his forehead. I let out a giggle." Hm? Why are you laughing , busty?"

"You are acting like a little child that doesn't get its candies . Don't worry when we will get inside I will make you some" I playfully punched his sides.

"Really?!" I could see his eyes sparkling . Seriously , he is acting like a child.

"Yep! But if you want it, get inside and see if have all the ingredients, okay?" I hope he is going to bite it so he can leave me along. He stared heading back

"I will be waiting for you ,busty. If you are late, you are dead, got it?" he made an evil grin.

"Yeah, yeah I got it" I waved my head and I continued walking towards the garden. I heard a 'hmph' coming out from Ayato but I ignored that. After a while I finally got to the garden . It was the most beautiful garden I have ever see. White roses, pink , red , yellow and the ones I loved the most blue roses . With all the clothes I had on and the enviroment I had around me I felt I was in as scene of a fairytale. It was so beautiful . I sat down at a bench and I continue looking at all the flowers . They weren't only roses . They were daisies , poppies , and there was even a cherry tree and all the petals were scattered around the garden and I could feel some falling on my head . I really regret my decision for telling Ayato that I will make him takoyaki because I need to head back as soon as possible...but I didn't want to leave . It's the most beautiful view I have ever seen. I closed my eyes and I enjoyed the night breeze.

"Are you going to Scarborough fair?" someone woke me up from my thoughts with this songs. I stand up and I noticed Kanato sitting at a bench that was a little away from me and looking at the night sky. I started walking toward him." Parsley , sage , rosemary and thyme . Remember me the one who lives - Yuki-san? What are you doing here. Ayato is waiting for you inside" he got up and he hold tighter his teddy.

"I know that he is waiting for me but I just can't get my eyes away from this garden" I looked again around the garden.

"Ne, Teddy don't you think that someone who is making someone else waiting for them should get punished?" he lifted his teddy.

"It's not like he is waiting for me a while " I laughed nervously. "But it's time for me to get back so bye" I turned around and he grabbed my wrist.

"Don't go yet . I want to show you something." he stared pulling.

"Ok but just hurry" _'Where have I got into again?'_ I let out a sign

"Don't order me around . You have some nerves to do that." he sais with an irritated tone in his voice as we entered a room.

"Whatever. What do you want to show me?" he released me from his grip and he started walking around the room which it was full with some creepy figures . "What are these?" I pointed at one of the figures.

"Aren't they pretty? Don't you think too teddy?" he turned to 'talk' to his teddy. What a psycho! I rather get my hand dirty making takoyaki and smell fishy than being around with this freak."They are wax figures. All of them are keeping company to teddy." I let out sign.

"Yes they are...beatifull" I said ironically said "Whatever. I need to get back now before I make Ayato mad so if you excuse me." I turned around but he pull me with such a force that I fell down. " Hey, watch it!" I yelled at him .

"Yuki-san when you were sleeping with you eyes closed and your hair falling over your face I thought you will be the most priceless doll of my collection . Don't you think too? " So he was the one who was watching when I woke up. he stroked my cheek . I slapped his hand.  
"Of course not! I am a human being not a thing for your collection." He looked at me for a second and he started laughing "Why are you laughing?"he landed over me "H-hey!"he chuckled.

"Of course you are a thing. The only thing mortal are useful for is their blood and some of them. I will see if you have some use for me." he licked my collarbone . I pushed him away but he grabbed my wrist. "How dare you disobey me you worthless?! Heh?! Stay still and at least enjoy this because this is what you want.." with the last sentence my eyes widen. I pushed him with all my power and I make him fall at the back.

"How the hell you know what I want?! The only thing I want right is to punch you and get away from this hell ! I want to go back to my father and live the normal life I had before I came to live here." I started crying letting all the emotion I have been holding all this time . Suddenly I felt a hand touching my shoulder. I turned around and I saw Ayato. "Ayato?"

"Kanato , Reiji is looking for you" he glared at Kanato. Kanato pouted.

"Too bad" he started walking out from the room . When he left Ayato turned to look at me.

"Um...thank you" I looked at him.

"You have to pay for making me waiting and for coming here , busty." he grabbed my wrist and he stared pulling out from the room. "Ore-sama's stomach has been growling for a long time now so you better hurry and make that takoyaki fast" I let out a sign of relied because I though he would bite me. When we opened the door to enter the mansion I heart a growl coming from my stomach . "I guess I am going to make some more for me too" he chuckle.

"If you would be able to eat it before me. Now hurry to the kitchen!" he pointed at the kitchen while he was pushing me from the back. I giggle.

"You are seriously acting like a child" I said while I putting on my apron.

"Shut up and start cooking" he sat at a chair staring at me. I looked at the counter and I saw all the ingredients. I let out a sigh and I tried to remember the recipe. The mixture takes only a few minutes. The hard part was the cooking . The only thing I sucked at takoyaki was the way I turned them so it would get the round shape , but every time I would break them and eventually give up. I grabbed two stick and it was the frist time I was focus on something that much .

_'Focus..focus...focus"_ I kept repeating in my head while I was turning them with success. "Yeah!" I got a victory pose it was the frist time I didn't mess up. Since I was somehow the chef I wanted to eat it frist. I extend my hand to grabbed since I had put it aside but...it was there...it was in Ayato's mouth."Ayato...I wanted to eat that" I started jumping up and down with my hands holding the sticks. When he gulped down he leaked his fingers. He looked at me and he placed his hand on the counter.

"It took you so long for just one takoyaki , busty?" he let out a sigh. " Well if we want to eat fast you better hurry ,here I will show"

"Eh?" he grabbed my hands and got behind me. "W-wait I can do it on my own. Just be a little patient, will you?"

"Shut up. Be grateful that ore-sama is teaching you" he stared moving my hands and he made me turn around a tokayaki very fast like it was nothing. I had no idea it was so easy. He suddenly moved his head at the opposite side where my braid was where most of my neck was showing of. " I prefer your hair parted to the site so I can have a better view of that neck of yours" I turned around I saw him licking his lips. I got away from him and grabbed the takoyaki we just made.

"Hahah look at this takoyaki. It looks ...delicious. Mmmm Well I am not hungry anymore. See ya!" I turned around but he grabbed my wrist. He pull me closer to my body. He licked my collarbone.

"I have been holding my self for hours now. Time to eat"

"We have takoyaki duh?" I pushed him away.

"For the frist time I will reject takoyaki and I going to eat from you" I put my hand on his face and pushed him back.

"Hell no! Today we are having takoyaki and that's final" I grabbed the sticks and I started making takoyaki as fast as I could. I started sweating. Great! That's the last thing I wanted to have. Sweat. After a while I made takoyaki that all the brothers would eat and also there would be leftovers. Also it was wierd that Ayato didn't insist on biting me. But that good.

"What's all tha ruckus about?" Reiji appeared. He looked at the counter "Takoyaki? And why you made this much?"

"It's all for me and busty, Reiji . I won't let you eat not even get a bite!"

"Too late Ayato" I let out a giggle and pointed at Reiji who was already eating one and he was going to eat a second one. Ayato jaw dropped and if he was a cartoon character this moment, steams whould be coming out from his ears.

"Reiji...! " he grabbed the plate with the takoyaki and started eating like crazy

"My...my...takoyaki..." I let out a sigh.

"Don't worry I leave some for you , busty" he said with his mouth full.

"Ayato your manners are awful. Don't talk with your mouth full , it's disgusting" Reiji had an expression like he was going to throw up." Anyway, I shall be taking my leave. By the way, I would like to eat this takoyaki of yours again." he pushed his glasses up.

"Thank you. I will make it again but I believe Ayato will eat it again." I nervously laughed. He chuckled and he left.

"Haa...thank you for the meal. Here" he shoved a takoyaki in my mouth. I eat it

"Can I have another one?" I opened my mouth waiting.

"There isn't anymore left" he licked his fingers "But it was super yummy" I closed my eyes and pouted.

"Whatever. I need to take a bath because I am all sweaty from making me work faster"

"Hmph" I turned around and saw him liking the plate.

"You must really like takoyaki. If you want any , come and ask me" I gave him a smile and left. When I opened my door's room my growled. Man I only had two takoyaki. I am still hungry! The frist thing my eyes catched was Ayato on my bed. Damn that teleportation ! "Don't tell you want more takoyaki?!"

"No that's not what I want." he got up and stared walking towards me.

"That's good. I wouldn't make this time since I am a little tired and I want to take a bath" he lifted me "Hey.! What?!" he placed me on the bed and he leaned over me.

"I am still hungry so I going to eat." he grabbed my wrist and he licked it. I pulled it but his grip got tighter.

"Ow..you are hurting me! Let me go. I don't want to be bitten there" my eyes widen and I covered my mouth realising what I said. He let go of my wrist and he smirked at me.

"So where you want to be bitten? Mortals want to fell good so I guess your breast...busty." he lifted my sweater but I stopped him.

"That's not what I ment...I don't want to be bitten anywhere by you" he stopped lifting my sweater when it reached under my bust.

"I am going to bite you. You can thank me later" he leaned down and licked my stomach area. I pushed him but he pinned my wrist above my head. Then I tried to kick him with me knees but with the other hand he grabbed my legs. I shake all my body but he put all his weight on me. " Heh...you are struggling because you can't wait for my fangs to bit you, right?" he leaned on my neck.

"Of course not!" I shook my head so he couldn't bit me. With all this struggling I am exhausted already. But I won't give up. I continued struggling. He licked my neck and eventually bit me. He was drinking too much! Much more that Subaru. I could hear him swallowing down.

"When I licked you for the frist time I said you were super sweet. But I didn't think you would be this sweet. I like you. Since I have marked you, you are only mine" I look at him shocked " You will give that blood only to ore-sama and no one else" he licked the remaining blood from neck and he bit me again. I clenched a piece of his cloth. I felt my vision going blurry.

"Stop it please..." I let go of his cloth because I was running out of energy. He finally removed his fangs and gave me a soft kiss. Before I close my eyes I heard him saying "with this you are mine"

I wonder how I not dead but having these freaks drunk my blood at a state that I pass away.

* * *

I hope you enjoy my chapter. I think I got a little out of character for Ayato so tell me. The next one will be with Shuu. Sorry if I had any mistakes. Until next time _** ~Bye~**_


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you soooooo much for your reviews and after watching ep. 11 I am freaking out! Only 1 more episode. Why?! *sob,sob**wipes tears* Anyway let's move on to the next chapter . I wanted to make Shuu's chapter on the next one because I think I am moving to fast. I am so sorry if you been waiting for Shuu in this chapter. *bows,bows*

* * *

I finally opened my eyes after I passed away once more for having vampires drink my blood. Is my blood that good? I blinked a few times . "Mn.." I sat up and today I didn't want to do anything but just lie down on my bed. I felt like I had no power. Thinking that I lie down once more and covered my self with the sheets and purred with the coziness.

"Ahh..bitch-chan . The sound you just made was so cute. I hope you will make those sounds too when I will be biting you" I heard Raito's voice and I shuffled my self in the covers more.

"Get out..I want to sleep" I said angrily . I really didn't have the energy to mess with this guy now.

"Oh..come on bitch-chan I have smelt you only. I want to do more with your body" by the way he said that it sounded very wierd and a blushed a little. " Show me that curvy body of yours, will you?" I heard a chuckle coming from him. I turned on the other side and my eyes widened. I found him next to me inches away from me.

"What are-" before I could say anything he placed his lips on mine and he was poking my lips with his tongue. I tried to move away and I tried to stand from the bed but he had grabbed my thigh and he was stroking me. It was ... a weird feeling. After a while he broke the kiss and he was patting. I smacked his hand and I got up. "Instead of doing all that could you just say a 'good morning' to me and get out of my room?" I tried to cover my self with some of the mattress I dragged while I got up because that pervert he will spot an awkward place on my body and then he will... I don't even want to think about it.

"Even though you are covering your body I it a while ago , bitch-chan. Before we had this amazing experience. Ah~ even thinking about it , turns me on." he got up and he pinned me on the wall. The sheets fell on the floor. I had no armor to protect my self now. "Ne, bitch-chan I think you were these clothes on purpose so you can seduce me , right?" he placed his hand around my waist . I was wearing a short night-cloth with short sleeves and a deep V-neck . Wait...as far as I can remember the only thing I can recall about yesterday was that Ayato bit me and I passed away.

"That bastard.." I murmured while I looked down. He held my chin and lifted it up.

"Don't hide that face. I want to see your face, feeling the pleasure when I pierce into that neck." he run his hand over my neck . It was so cold that made my hair stand up. Without hesitating he pushed the strap of my night-cloth and he bit my neck. I don't know why but this time I didn't struggle. I let him drink a little but when I stared feeling dizzy I pushed him away."Ahh... that blood of yours I want more...more...ahh~" he is having a orgasim by drinking blood?. I love food too but I don't moan when I am eating . What a...perv "You didn't hesitate at all so I going to eat once more...I think you will love the place where I will bite you , you can thank me later with a kiss" he winked at me while he was moving lower until he reached my thighs.

"W-wait..." he licked my thigh . It was the frist time someone had lick me there and I covered my mouth because I was feeling a moan going on my mouth.

"Fufu you seems to like it" I didn't want to have eye contact with this guy. I felt him licking my thigh once more and he pierced it. I closed my eyes tighter. I felt my energy going away. I couldn't stand so I fell on my knees.

"Please... stop I can't anymore. In one day you have already make me pass away 3 times so please...stop" I tried to form the words since I was patting . He stopped for a minute and looked at me.

"Who made you?" he asked with an angry tone on his voice.

"Subaru...Ayato...and if you continue drinking...you...urgh.." i fell on his chest. I am not fully recover then if I am still like that.

"Aww...poor thing. But you made the wrong decision" he moved closer to my ear. "With that expression you have now and the watery eyes makes me want to do more cruel stuff to you" he kissed my ear , then my cheek and eventually my mouth. " I am going to bite you in a place that feels very good...bitch-chan" he placed one hand on my thigh and the other around my waist.

"No please stop...I can't bear this anymore...mn." I close my eyes I let my body free but I was placed on his lap and his hand around my waist he was supporting me.

"Ahh...bitch-chan you are exposing your neck with your at head leaning at the back. It's like you are begging me to bite you. fufu~" I looked at him with my half-opened eyes. I couldn't do anything."But this time I will try to hold my self. After all Ayato-kun was the one who told me to check on you."

"Hmph...really...?" I asked trying to stand up.

"Hey, don't force your self. Here, I will help you." he leaned and placed one hand under my thighs and the other behind my waist and lift me up in... bride style and he placed me on the bed." And~ to make you feel better I will lie next to you and we will sleep together...this is what you want too ,right bitch-chan?" he got under the sheets and he was staring at me and he patted the billow.

"Not really but do as you like" I got under the sheets as well and turned his back towards him. I heard him giggling and stoking my hair but I didn't want to give attention to that. All I wanted was to regain my energy so I can go to school later.

* * *

After a couple of hours I felt my self waking up. I turned but something was pressing my head. _'Damn that Raito. How much does he wants anyway?!'_ I put my hand above the thing that was pressing my head and I realised it was a hand." Raito please get out." I looked at the clock " It's time for school. We need to get ready."

"I am...not Raito...and I am ready for school" Shuu's voice popped in my ears. I pushed his hand and I turned around and I met his ocean blue eyes. His eyes were beautiful. Lots of people are saying that my eye's colour is very rare and marvelous but on the other hand I thought Shuu and even Subaru had beautiful eyes. He got a few inches closer to me." Are you ready?" he asked in a husky voice.

"Um..no. I just woke up you dummy..." I pinched his cheek playfully. He got a little closer again."W-what?"

"Then do you want any help doing that?" What?! I blushed madly. They really know how to find the weak spot on the others. It's like they can read your mind!

"Of course not stupid! I can do it on my own! G-Get out..!" I got up quickly and pulled his arm to lift him from the bed but he was heavy! I wasn't able to move him even an inch. He crabbed my wrist and pull me with so force and I fell on his chest. I stand up by placing my hands to each side of his body. I know that this position was awkward but if I tried to get up he will pulled me again. I looked away. I definitely didn't want to have eye contact at this moment with this guy. I felt his palms sliding all the way from my wrist to my shoulder. That moment I felt like my heart was going to jump out of my chest. What is this feeling anyway. It's not only when I am with Shuu. But with Ayato and Subaru too. It's because I am in an awkward situation? Or...because I have some feeling for these people? I shook my head thinking of that. I looked at Shuu who was staring at me confused. "We should get ready. Reiji will be waiting for us downstairs" I finally got the power to get away from Shuu and move to my desk where my uniform was. I hold and looked at where Shuu...was before 3 seconds. Thank god he is gone. I started changing and when I was done putting the shirt, the vest and my jacket, I noticed that my pinkish ribbon was missing. I searched all over my room but I didn't find it nowhere. _ 'The last time I was wearing my school was when Subaru bit me at the school'_ thinking of that day also the kiss from that day came in my mind. I shook my head to forget about that a slapped slightly my cheeks. "You don't have feeling for these people Yuki and you shouldn't" I told to myself. After all this thinking I decided to go and ask Subaru if he has seen it anywhere. We haven't even looked at each other from that day. It will be very embarrassing. Nevertheless I decided to go and ask him. It will take only 2 minutes. I got out from room and I tried to remember where Subaru's room was. I stand in front of a door thinking twice if this was the right one. "Please god. I hope it's this one" I grabbed the handle of the door and opened very slowly. When my eyes fell on the coffin , I let out a sigh of relief knowing that this is the one. "Subaru...?"

"What are you doing here?" I jumped out of surprise because I didn't expect him to be behind me! I turned to look at him.

"The other day..." I hesitated to complete the sentence not wanting to remember the moment. He looked at me confused.

"Split it already" he said angrily. _'This is bad. I shouldn't have come here. It's just a stupid ribbon."_ I looked away.

"The other day...you removed my ribbon so you can...bite me...so do you know where it is?" Now I am sure he is going to bite me. I didn't feel nervous knowing what kind of creatures they are. I looked at him and he was glaring down at my neck. I covered with my hands.

"No I don't. Get out of my room now."

"Are you sure?"

"Just get out before things go worse!" he punched a wall next to him. I looked at him with shock. I grabbed his palm. It was cold. "What are you doing?" I didn't say anything for quite time. " You better answer me" I looked at him and let go of his hand.

"Nothing...your hand was just cold and I wanted to heat it up" I weakly smiled at him._ 'Even though I couldn't tell you what I really wanted to tell you. Why you kissed me."_ He looked at me for couple of seconds and the he looked away. I grabbed his arm and pulled him and because it got him off guard it was easy to drag him along.

"H-Hey! What are you doing!?"

"Reiji is waiting for us. It's time for us to go to school" After a while we got to the entrance hall where everyone was waiting for us.

"You should wake up earlier." Reiji talked in a cold tone. "Moreover, where is your ribbon?" he pointed at the part where my ribbon supposed to be . I looked at Subaru who was also looking at me.

"Umm...I take it off the other day but I forget where I put it. Sorry."

"What an irresponsible mortal you are. Anyway let's forget about that and get in the car." he looked at Subaru."This time be carefull and don't dare to miss class. This goes to you as well Shuu"

"Whatever" they both said at the same time.

"Let's go already so we can get over with the stupid school for today" Ayato said depressed. He placed his hand behind his head and started walking. Everyone followed him.

"Oh Yuki-san, I think I have a red ribbon at a closet upstairs. But what do you say teddy, do you think we should give it to her?" Kanato squeezed his teddy while he was talking.

"We won't make it in time. Leave it for the next time." Reiji spoke. Until the car I was walking between Shuu and Reiji. I am very surprised that Reiji hasn't bitten me yet , smelling the blood all over the house when his brothers bite me. I don't know him very well but I can say that I am some sort of proud about him . We finally arrived at the car. Everyone got in and behind me was Subaru and he was pushing me.

"Hey don't push me. We are seven people! We can't get in at the same time. Be patient"

"Shut up" I sat next to him and Ayato.

"Hey busty..I hope you regained your conscious after what I did to you last night" he brushed his hand on my neck. I slapped it.

"Yes I have thank you . Oh and something else" I looked at him. He looked at me surprised.

"What? You want to ask me if I can drink your blood , right?" he smirked.

"No that's not what I want. I just want to tell you to not change my clothes while I am unconscious, please" I gave him a fake smile.

"Eh?!" Raito screamed. "Ayato-kun that's unfair.! You should have told me too. Ahh I want to see bitch-chan's body too.!" I could see him drooling.

"Like hell I would. Busty is ore-sama's. No one can have her but me.!" Ayato yelled. _"here we go again. Reiji is going to close his book and yell at us. Kanato is going to act creepy as usual. Subaru will tell us to shut up. And Shuu will open his eyes and close them again." _I let out a sign.

"You three now. Behave a little better will you?" _"Reiji, one to go"_

"Teddy, Yuki-san is responsible for all this, don't you think so too?" _"Kanato,...indescribable creepiness"_

"All the time we are going to go to school , this will be happening? How bothersome." _"Subaru..that's very kind of you. For once not using the magic words 'shut up'. _I looked at Shuu who as I predicted opened his eyes, looked at every one of us and closed them again. "_and the show __ends with Shuu." _

"You" Reiji spoke to me. "I found your ribbon next to where I am sitting now." he handed over me." Next time, look after your things" he continued reading his books

"Ok. Thank you"

"Oh also I forgot. I don't know why your schedule changed but the frist block you would be with Shuu at the music room." I nodded.

"Can you show me where that is, Shuu" I looked at him. "Shu-u" I shook him.

"Yeah..yeah I will...just leave me now."

"As he said let him be." Reiji pushed his glasses. I looked at him and then at Shuu , while letting out a sign. _'I wonder how this six people are brothers.' _I looked outside the window at the moonlight waiting to arrive at school.

* * *

Next chapter it will be filled with Shuu! Sorry if I had any mistakes. Review! ~Bye~


	6. Shuu

Hey~! Well, by reading your comments it looks like you want juicy things. I was planning that for Shuu because since he is the oldest he has the most experience so lot's of things are going to happen in this chapter and it's going to be big since we also have special guests appearing...*hides in the shadows*

* * *

After a long drive ,we finally arrived at school. I really didn't want to miss school again.

"Everyone get out of the car" Reiji opened the car's door and let us go. "And I hope we don't have any accidents this time." he glared at me. I moved my hand and got next to Shuu since we are going to the same class. All the time he is always wearing his earphones. Just what is he listening? Everyone entered the school. I looked at Subaru and he will probably was looking at me because when I turned to look at him he turned his face. "Well, Ayato, Kanato and Raito make sure this time you will be on time for your classes." those three looked at each other and they headed to their class." Subaru I don't have to say anything to you." Subaru crossed his armed and leaned at the wall behind us. "And I hope you won't get infected by Shuu" Reiji pushed his classes staring at Shuu with hatred

"Why?" I asked him confused.

"You will find soon enough" I looked at Shuu walking ahead me. I ran towards him. "Don't run in the halls!" Reiji shouted. He sounded like an old man.

"Hey, Shuu"

"Hm..what?" he looked at me and removed one of his earphones.

"All of you are brothers right? Why you are so different."

"You need explanations...I don't have the energy to do that now. Another time."he pluged in his earphones. I pouted and looked around the halls. I wonder if all the students here are vampires as well. While thinking about that, a group of boys caught my eye. They were looking at me as well. I kept walking while I kept looking at them. I wonder how I haven't pumped to anyone.

"Hey...watch where you are going" Shuu said lazily. He noticed I wasn't paying attention and he shook my shoulder. I turned to look at him. "Where are you looking?" I pointed to where I was looking but only one from the four was there. He had messy brown hair with almost white on the tips and he was like a giant! I would say he would be around 1,90. He seriously looked like a giant.

"There were four before but now it's only him." we kept looking at him. He turned to look at us and I pulled Shuu and got away because the situation was already awkward. He grabbed my hand and we started walking on the opposite direction I was pulling him. I hope we are going to the music room. We are already late.  
I noticed we were heading to the tall guy and I stop and he was pulling me. "Wait Shuu. What are you doing?!"

"I am going to go and talk to this guy. He seems...familiar." I looked at him puzzled. When we got a little closer we could see the other hall from the corner...and the other three were there.!

"No Shuu another time. Let's go to class." I pulled him again on the other direction we were going. He let out a 'hmph' and he finally gave up. "What's gotten into you. Are you stupid? He was staring at us like we were some sort of aliens!" I blushed from the embarrassment. "Where is this stupid class anyway.?" I looked at all the halls" And why this school is so freaking big!?" I screamed grabbing my hair. He pointed at one of tha hallways and I let out a sigh. I ran ahead . I heard a yawn coming a few meters away from me."Shuu move your feet." I pointed at his feet. He walked towards me while I was staring at him angry.

"What..?" he stretched.

"Don't 'what' me...we are already late for class. The teacher is going to kill us.' I crossed my arms " And you had to talk to a stranger because he seemed familiar." he looked at me with half-opened eyes.

"Frist...don't worry about that. I guaranteed that no was is going to be inside now" I looked at him confused. "And second...if you see someone who looks familiar, won't you talk to them?"

"Welll...that's kinda of true but.."

"You admitted too so...let's get in this class and wait for the others.." he opened the was a room filled with instruments and creamed walls. I noticed a piano as well . I also noticed that indeed no one was inside. "See? told you." he walked in and he lied on the floor "Now time to sleep" I ignored him and got to the piano. I really loved classical music after watching a video my father showed me. I was about 4 years old and I was sitting on a chair beside my mother. She was playing the piano and I was smiling and I was moving my fingers as well trying to catch up with the keys she was playing. Thinking about that I smiled while I was running my fingers on the instrument. I noticed Shuu standing next to me "You are playing the piano?"

"Yes I do." I said with a smile while I sat down on the chair. Shuu walked and sat next me. "Do you?"

"No I don't...but I know how to play the violin." is it bad that I am not surprised? He is always so relaxed and I think that the violin suits him the best.

"I want to ask you something which I am very curious." I said weakly.

"I hate curiosity but anyway...throw it." he had an irritated expression and he closed his eyes. On second thought, I hesitated to ask him.

"What are listening all the time?" I looked away and I was very surprised my voice came out this weak!

"Heh...just that? Here turn your head." I felt a burden getting away from my shoulders. Asking these brothers question is very hard...if you ask them a simple question like how was their day they will start thinking that you like them and then drink your blood. I turned around and he was inches away from my face. My eyes widened with shock. Before I could back of he placed his hands on the back of my head and the other on my waist. I didn't say or do anything. I kept looking his blue eyes and he kept looking at my gold ones. He let out a chuckle. "Looks like you are not afraid of us anymore after all this experiences you had. I looked away. I felt his hand running through my hair. Something inside me was begging for Shuu to bite me. Have I turned into a masochist now? A probably not so good idea came in my mind.

"Shuu...you can drink my blood. If you do this now, without me struggling it will end faster and painless" I moved my hair and I moved my head to the side.

"Hmph..I have been waiting for these words to come out from your mind. But I don't want to drink from your neck." he moved his index finger on my lip and my heart skipped a beat. "I want to drink from this red lips of yours" he moved closer and he lips almost touched mine. I had seriously no idea why i didn't do anything like I did with Raito this morning. I am very surprised how defenseless I can become. I just looked down. He cupped my chin and lifted up. I looked at him with my watery eyes. "Why are you crying?" .

"I am crying because I am weak and I can't defend my self." I felt tears falling on my cheeks. I don't care if he gets the wrong idea. He pulled me into an embrace. I wiped my tears and I looked at him his was looking at me with a smile. "Why are you smiling? You think I am pathetic , don't you? Come on tell it. I am an pathetic human." he cupped both sides of my face and bring me even closer to him. I stared at him with shock. He slowly leaned down on my lips and kissed it. He wrapped his hand around me and this warmness and this comfortless... was what I wanted now. I closed my eyes and I wrapped my hand too around his body. After a while he broke the kiss and pulled me into an embrace once more. "Thank you" was all I could say.

"I was the same as well. I didn't care about anything and that make me what I am today" for me if someones shares his past with me I think him as a very important person. He hugged me tighter like he thought I would run away from him.

"Is a girl with brown hair and golden eyes in this room?" a noise sounded from outside the room. Shuu got up quickly and nodded me to hide somewhere. I hide inside a room which it look like a storage. It was filled with violin but they were seem to be a little worn out. I placed my ear on the door to hear the conversation.

"Who is it?" Shuu got back to his character and asked lazily.

"Hey there. I am Kou. Kou Mukami." a cheerful voice sounded.

"Yeah hi. Why you knocked the door?"

"Ahh...about that... I saw a girl entering the school with you and other 5 guys. And then I saw you entering this room" I placed a hand over my mouth because I was going to scream. I closed my eyes and prayed for Shuu to say something that will make him believe that I am not here.

"Ahh...I believe a girl entered this room"_ 'what Shuu?! Are you freaking stupid?!'_ "But she left a couple of minutes ago" _'Pheww...I hope he will bite it'_

"Ohh~ that's too bad. Thank you for your time" I heard a door closing. I let out a sign of relief.

"You can come out now. " I opened the door slowly. Shuu stretched his arm and sat down on a chair. "You are safe. Now get out before someone else comes here and ask about you"

"Thank you so much." I rushed to the door. "Oh. Who did he looked like?"

"He had long curly blonde hair and blue eyes and he was wearing weird clothes."

"Oh ok...and something else." I laughed nervously.

"What?" he seems he was getting angry.

"Why are you saying me to leave? We have our first lesson here." he opened his eyes and got up.

"This is the music room not the music class. I tricked you." he patted my head ( me: I don't know if the music room is different from the music class but in my country it is so...back to the story)

"Ok then let's go." I got out from the class waiting for him.

"Go alone. I won't come this time." he sat down again and closed his eyes.

"You have already put me in trouble so you have to pay. And the way you are going to pay is to give an excuse to the teacher." Shuu sighed and he closed the door behind him and we headed towards the class. While we were walking I once more spotted those four that I was looking when I arrived at school. I grabbed Shuu and run and hide somewhere."What are you doing all of the sudden?"

"I saw that guy who entered the room to ask you about me and the other three that we were looking when we got here"

"What it's wrong with them. What do they want from you?" I shook my shoulders "For today don't leave my side and I hope you won't have any classes with those guys." I nodded. "Let's get in the class"

"Well, well what do we have here. Sakamaki Shuu. I didn't expect you to come to this class anyway but dragging a new student with you too? You have crossed the line." a man with glasses yelled at Shuu.

"Sorry . I didn't know where this class was so I had him to show me so...I am so sorry we are late" I bowed. The man let out a sigh.

"Well that doesn't matter now. I will let it slide since it's your second day for Shuu and the first for you. Come here so you can introduce your self to the class. And you Shuu sit back there" he pointed at the very back seat of the class. "So young lady, please come this way." I walked and stop at the middle of the board staring at the class.

"I am Yuki Nanami. Thank you for having me and I hope we will go well with each other." I looked at everyone with a smile.

"Okay Nanami-san, sit in front of Shuu please." I nodded and I walked towards Shuu. I heard also some chatters which make feel uncomfortable

" She is so pretty, don't you think?"

"She has beautiful eyes and hair!"

"Isn't she a little taller than the average girls in this class?"

I sat down and turned to Shuu for a minute. "You said you were going to came up with an excuse" He smiled and turned to look away. I turned and looked at the teacher who was already writing some notes on the board. I was so bored! I hope the break will came soon. I wrote some of the notes, I draw some flowers on my notebook and I tried to look at Shuu when the teacher was turning his back to write and as usual he was sleeping even in class. I thought he will have some interest since he listens music all the time and plays the violin. I decided to look around the class so I can somehow memorize the students faces. looked around the class and most of the children were looking at me. Some with a welcomable look others with a threatening look. I placed my hand under my chin and let out a sigh. I just had to wait for school to end.

* * *

"Thank goodness it's over" I stretched my arms inside the car while heading back home. Shuu literally didn't leave my side at the shcool. And I really appreciate that. But those dorks where looking at us like they were hawks and we were their prey. Everywhere I went, there they were. At the cafeteria , the library even when I wanted to go to the toilet.

"And that's good because today is friday" Ayato said happily. I nodded with a wide smile. I just hope I won't see those four again. I it's really weird to be watched all day.

"Shuu I can't thank you enough for all these thing you did for me today" I whispered in his ear. I even wanted to kiss his cheek but in front of everyone...no. He looked at me for a minute without saying anything or showing any emotion than the laziness on his face, and he closed his eyes. I looked at Subaru. We haven't talk at all and it's getting a little irritated. Wait...why it's bothering me that I don't talk with Subaru? I looked outside the window.

"Well" Reiji make us turn to look at him. "In case you have forgotten today is our monthly dinner. I hope everyone will be there."

"Monthly dinner?" I titled me head to the side.

"Each of us eats at a different time of the day. But at our monthly dinner we eat all together like a family. I expect your manners to be flawless since this dinner is very important" Reiji pushed his glasses.

"I would to act as mature as possible."

"I hope so"

"Hey busty." Ayaro stand up sat beside me. "Do you know those four that were watching you today?" he asked with a worry look on his face. I was surprised not only because he know about those freaks but also because he seemed to be worried. I smiled.

"No I don't know Ayato. But they really freaked me out today . Everywhere I went they were following me" I shivered thinking about that.

"That bastards" Ayato turned his palm into a fist "Ore-sama will never let the other even look at you." he grabbed my wrist and pulled me close to him. He licked my fingers and my hair stand up.

"Ayato...this is not the right place to do that" my eyes widened hearing these words coming from Shuu's mouth and not Reiji.

"Tch. Before I had Reiji telling me what to do and now I have you . Shuu" he crossed his arms. "What a pain" Everyone stayed quiet until we finally reached the mansion. Everyone got out without a word.

"I hope I will see you at the dining room" Reiji opened the door and let us pass trough. Everyone nodded. I kept staring at everyone but they all had a sad expression. Even Raito who is usually cheerfully . We walked up to the stairs. Raito , Kanato and Reiji turned to the left site of the stairs , while me Shuu , Subaru and Ayato turned to the right.

"Why you are so quite since Reiji mentioned tonight's dinner?" I find the courage to ask them.

"Not all the monthly dinners end up well" Subaru answered me and opened his room to enter his room and without a word he closed it. My room was at the next corner , next to Ayato's. Shuu turned to the right, going to his room. Ayato and I kept walking.

"What did he ment by that?" I looked at him with eyes full of curiosity.

"You will see. Get ready now. Reiji expect us to be at the dining table in about a hour." he waved at me and he started walking to his room. I looked at him dumbfounded. I let out a sign and entered my room. I grabbed my clothes , my brush and I my curling iron. I don't use it much. Only on occasions like this. The clothes I picked was a dark red dress that ended above my knees , a pair of nude pumps and a small flower accessory for my hair. And my favourite bracelet. A golden one with a small bell on it. It was my mother's. My dad mentioned one time that my mum loved bells and so do I find the rather relaxing than disturbing. I got dressed and I looked at the mirror in front of me. I plugged in my curling iron and until I was waiting for it to heat up. I decided to put on my make-up. The only make-up supplies I have is a mascara, a red lip gloss and a concealer. After a couple of minutes I finished my make-up and glance at the clock. I only had thirty minutes.

"You are very appealing..." a familiar voice sounded from behind me and made drop my hot iron. I turned around and I saw Shuu with his hand on my shoulder.

"You aren't dressed yet?" I grabbed his jacket but it fell of since he had placed it on top of his shoulders" Why?"

"I don't want to." I grabbed his jacket and hand it over to him. "But...why you are dressed like?" he closed his eyes and sat on my bed. "Could you just wear a pair of shorts and a T-shirt?" he placed his hand under his chin.

"Why you say that?" I sat next to him. "Isn't like a formal dinner or something?" I asked him confused. Don't tell that I spent half an hour doing these thing while I could be doing something else!

"Not really. It's just a normal dinner. idiot" he brushed his hand on my neck. "When we were at the car you said that you can't thank me enough." Oh no! I know where is this going. But I guess I am stuck. Indeed I said that earlier. I looked at him and I titled my head and closed my eyes waiting for him to bite me.

"This is not what I want..." I looked at him. "...first" he ended his sentence. I could see him blushing a little but he looked away to hide it.

"Then what do you want...first"

"You don't hold back...why?" he asked me confused.

"That's because you did a lot for me today and I really appreciate the comfort you gave me when I broke down and when you protected me from these guys at the school. And I will say it again: I can't thank you enough" I gave him a smile.

"You won't hesitate with the first think I will do to you , won't you" he came closer to my face and I felt his breathing hitting my lips. I nodded. He stared deep in my golden eyes before he place his hand behind my head and stoked my hair. I placed my hand on top of his other one that was placed near my thigh. "Get ready.." he gave me an evil grin.

"Eh?" before I could do anything Shuu pushed me on the bed and leaned on top of me. "J-Just do what you want..." I kept looking at his ocean blue eyes. He leaned closer to my face and he placed his lips on mine. _'This is the first thing you wanted to do to me?..I can't say...that I don't like it'_ with that though I closed my eyes and let my self enjoy the moment. After a while I broke the kiss and I was gasping. I was flushed.

"Now for the second part..." he smirked. He moved to my neck and he licked it. I think I am used to it with all this biting and licking. I didn't struggle at all. In fact, I placed my hand on Shuu's head. He looked at me for a minute and then he bit me neck. I closed my eyes and trying not to think about the pain. He lift me up and placed me on his lap. He then pierced my shoulder and it hurt like hell. I screamed a little. I covered the previous fangs marks he made to stop the blood from running all over my neck but when I touched it hurt as well. He removed his fangs from my skin and he was breathing heavily. "This blood of yours...shouldn't be wasted." he removed my hand from my neck. "I will lick it for you" he licked from my collarbone to my neck. I closed my eyes even harder and clenched a piece from his cloth.

"I...I think you had enough Shuu." I pushed him away but he pinned my hands on each side. "Reiji is waiting for us..."

"I don't care" he said coldly "Despite that, I am not fully pleased yet. I want to bit more places on your body. Make more marks on your body..." he stand above me face "Make you mine" I felt tears running on my cheeks .Are these tears of happiness? Of despair...or maybe because my weak self has gotten me over again? He ripped the neck of my dress and bit above my breast. A feeling of pain and...pleasure was running in my mind.

"You are very dirty woman. I found your weak spot now.." he leaked the place he pierced and then he moved lower and ripped more part of my dress. He ripped around my waist and it's like I am wearing a tank top and a skirt. "Let's see if this is a weak spot as well" my eyes widened as he licked my stomach area. "It may not make you feel good since is a hard place to bite..." with that he bite close to my belly button. It really hurt! I screamed when he pierced there. I pushed his face away but that made him deepen his fangs. I arched my head at the back because of the pain. I closed my eyes waiting for this torture to end..."Don't close your eyes yet. There is along night ahead us.." he lick the area where he bit me..

"I can't anymore Shuu...please stop" I grabbed his arm. I looked at him with watery eyes. I can feel my heartbeat slowing down. "You have drunk too much..." I made my grip tighter. You looked at me with a poker face. He is really hard to read.

"This isn't the proper way to beg me" he bit my neck." I don't know why but today I am very thirsty than the other days." he returned to his drinking.

"I said I had enough!" I yelled at him when I pushed him away with all my power that my body still had. Suddenly we heard a knock at the door and I turned to look at Shuu...and he was already gone. "D-Don't come in I am still changing!" I yelled and I grabbed and I wore a coat on top to hide the blood and the ripped clothes.

"Oh..it's me Reiji. I just wanted to tell you that will be gathering at the dining table in about a minute."

"Ok thank you." I opened my closet and quickly searched for clothes. This time I choose a pastel pink skirt with lace at the end and a white shirt. And I wore a scarf to hide the marks. I grabbed a cloth of my ripped dress and wiped some of my blood on my stomach and neck area. I checked my self at the mirror and looked very pale. I will come up with an excuse if they ask me. I opened the door and find Ayato ready to knock the door.

"Yo busty ready for dinner? " he placed he arm around my shoulder." And why are you wearing a scarf? It's pretty hot today" he looked at me.

"Um..well as you can see I am little pale because I am sick " I tried to act as natural as possible.

"Really?" he moved closer to my face. I weakly nodded. "Heh..that's why I hate human. They can be very weak." he laughed.

"Ayato-kun , bitch-chan.!" Raito waved at us from the corner. "It's time for the dinner" we walked to Raito and the three of us headed to the dining room.

"I just hope that Shuu will show up this time so Reiji won't have a burst out again this time" Ayato put his hands in his pockets. Raito nodded. I looked at them confused. We finally reached the the room and my jaw drooped. The dinner table suited more for 100 people instead of seven. And I just couldn't noticed Ayato running to the takoyaki plate and started eating. He waved at me to come closer to him. I popped a takoyaki in mouth and I chewed it. I felt something poking my cheeks. I turned around and saw Raito trying to shove a macaron in my mouth.

"Here bitch-chan." I gulped the takoyaki and opened my mouth and Raito placed the macaron inside my mouth. "I don't usually share my favourite sweet with some else. Be grateful" he winked at me.

"Ayato stop eating and sit down. Same goes to you too Yuki" Reiji placed probably the final plate on the table since it was full. It was carponara .My favourite. I tries to keep my shelf from drooling since I had to eat in quite a while.

"Let's get done with it." Subaru sounded suddenly and sat down on his chair.

"I hope you had made a lot of sweets Reiji" Kanato sounded from behind me. I jumped in surprise. "Move out of the way please"

"Sorry." I step a little father and let him pass.

"Everyone. Have a sit and let this dinner begin." Reiji started serving. I sat next to Kanato at the end of the table. "It look like that deadbeat won't came." Reiji said angrily. I blow some of my carbonara and shove it in my mouth. It was delicious. I guess there is something to enjoy after all in this place...

* * *

Oh my freaking god..I mentioned earlier it's going to be big but I didn't expect to write this much...maybe it's because I LOVE SHUU...*cough* Well..next chapter is going to be a POV for Ayato , Shuu and Subaru .Andddddd , from the 8 chapter you are going to see the Mukami taking action instead of just staring at Yuki...help me with the pairing even I am thinking that all of them will be included since they are only four instead of six.! Review! _**~Bye~**_


	7. Chapter 7

*black cloud above me* it's over...IT'S OVER! I hate the animators. The better make a season 2 or else I will fly to Japan and kill them... So this chapter is going to be a POV for Ayato , Shuu , Subaru and at the end it's going back to the story. I will try to stay in their character as much as possible. I want to say a BIG THANK YOU to all those that reviewed , followed and favorited this story. I LOVE YOU!

* * *

_**Ayato's POV**_

_'Man this takoyaki is nothing compared to busty's' _I groaned shoving another takoyaki in my mouth. It was the only thing I could eat since all that shit Reiji has served are even worst than the takoyaki he has made. Also I have been very thirsty lately. And that jerk , Shuu had to bit her. And he though that we didn't noticed. And smelling her fresh blood it's making it even worse. I looked at her. She looked like she was ready to pass out any time. Shit! The look and her face makes even more hungry. "Why are you eating so much" for my entertainment I decided to tease her a little and see if I am going to find her weak spot..._Why she isn't looking at me.?_ "Hey you have a lot of guts to ingore Ore-sama" I rushed to her. "I am going to learn you a lesson." she finally turned to look at me with an irritated expression. At the begin I was surprised that she was scared but my surprised expression changed to an evil one. Heh..she is an interesting woman. I leaned closer and took sniffed her...it makes want to grabbed her , drag her to my room and drink until she is empty.

"Ayato, leaving your seat at the middle of the dinner is no right at all." Reiji , as always he is annoying and stops at the best part.

"Tch. Reiji I really hate you" I took a glare at busty who was sticking her tongue out at me. I frowned and I stuck my tongue out in response. She pouted and returned eating her food.

"You two. Stop acting like children. Even thought ,Yuki, I told that I expect your manners to be flawless"

"I am trying it's not my fault that tomato-head is disturbing me"

"Who are you calling tomato-head , busty?!"

"You.." That's it! I am going to make her pay when we end this dinner. I am just going to wait for the dinner to end.

* * *

_**Subaru's**_ **_Pov_**

_'Tch. Look at that idiot' _ I took a bite of my bread and I kept looking from Ayato to Yuki. It's really bad that we had even changed looks from that accident...Damn it! Only thinking about it makes me thirsty. I looked at Yuki. She is very pale. Shuu much have drunk a lot . And he thought we won't smell her. I don't why I have those thoughts and feelings for her. I want to protect her by being away from her but at the same time I want to be close to her. I know it's not the best thing to do but I am thinking about drinking her blood after we finish this dinner.

"Reiji can we move on to the desert?" that stupid Kanato . 'Sweets , sweets' this is only that is inside in his head.

"Soon Kanato and since that deadbeat hasn't showed up once more we will finish faster" I have to say I feel sorry for Reiji for some reason. But I was also happy that the dinner will end faster.

"So bitch-chan...before you came here I smelled that blood of yours. Ah~ can't wait for some more." here we go again with that pervert. He can't just drink her blood. He has to harass her. Hearing his moans when I passed from her room made me sick.

"Um...it's just I am not used wearing heels that's why when I walked with them I tripped and my knee was bleeding." I could see her hands trembling.

"Heh? But you are not wearing heels , right? " I can't stand this anymore.

"Raito shut up already. Leave her alone" on second thought I don't want to hurt her so I am going to pass the idea of going to drink her blood.

"Subaru, sit down . It's ok" she said to me with a weak smile on her face.

"How can this be okay?" I turned my palm in to a wrist. "Anyway , Reiji sorry I am leaving" I look at Yuki for probably the last time and she still had that smile on her face.

* * *

_**Shuu's**_ **_POV_**

_'I hope Reiji won't be a pain again'_ I sighed lying on Yuki's bed. I can still smell her blood. It makes want to bring her here and and continue were we where left. Since she isn't here I decided to check her room. I picked the ripped parts of her dress and smelled them. _'It's still smells like her blood'_ I put them in my pocket and I moved to her closet. She is wearing very revealing clothes for a 16 years old girl. I started looking at her clothes. Deep V-necks , short skirts , skinny dresses. I have to say they are very appealing. My curiosity kept me going. I opened a drawer with her undergarments. Heh...her clothes may be appealing but these things aren't. What it this? Bunnies and hearts? Not mature at all for a girl at her age. After my disappointment I had from watching her clothes, I decided to go downstairs. I prefer doing something boring than having Reiji bothering me why I wasn't at the dinner. And there she was. She turned to look at me with almost watery eyes and her skin being pale.

"Yo Shuu , decided to show up?"

"It was about time. I thought you wouldn't came." Reiji pointed at a chair that was empty next to Yuki. I walked towards the empty chair. I am already bored. As I pass her I smelled her blood.

"I am smelling something sweet , teddy the desert has arrived"

"Don't dream about it Kanato. Be patient" Reiji kept looking at me.

"Actually on second thought it's smells like Yuki-san's blood" My eyes widened. He must be smelling the pieces from her dress. I am such and idiot. She looked at me with a worry face. I kept looking at her with my poker face but deep inside I was worried if any of my brothers will find out about this.

"I think I already told you Kanato. My knee was bleeding."

"Not this time bitch-chan the smell it seems to be fresher this time"

"Maybe because I rubbed my knee against the leg of the table. The wound must have opened again." _'stupid'_

'So it looks like bitch-chan likes pain."

"No, I don't"

"Then why you were rubbing your knee against the table?"

"I-I didn't meant that. I meant by accident. As I was crossing my legs, the knee hit the table." I have to say something quickly.

"Reiji can I borrow her a little?"

" B-Borrow?! What am I? A toy?"

"As you wish. I was going to dismiss you anyway."

"Too bad we didn't get the desert"

"Reiji, teddy and I are really upset. I hope you will sent some cookies on my room."

"And ask some help from busty the next time how to make takoyaki"

"Come on Ayato-kun. You should appreciate what other do for you" I looked around searching for Subaru.

"Where is Subaru" I asked Yuki.

"He got angry because Raito was teasing me and he left."

* * *

_**Back to**_ **_Yuki_**

"Well , are you happy that I went through this torture?" I looked at him with a sarcastic smile.

"I couldn't ask for more." he looked at me for a moment and went back listening to his music.

"So why you want to 'borrow' me for?" I got up from the chair.

"Oi busty I want some takoyaki. I am not full at all." I looked at Ayato who was already behind me." Or you can give something else" he licked his lips.

"You would get sick. Because I am sick as well so." I took a step away from him but he got closer.

"Vampires don't get sick. If you don't want to be bitten I can clean that wound on your knee" Oh shit! What am I going to do?!

"Thanks but no thanks" I looked at Shuu...who was sleeping at the sofa behind the dining table. Sofa? In the dining room? "I have to go to my room I am very tired" without hesitation I walked to my room. When I reached at about halfway of the stairs I saw Subaru leaning against the wall. "Hey" I got in front of him.

"Give me your blood. And don't hesitate" he grabbed my scarf gently. "Can I?" he leaned closer to my face.

"I think you know that..." I looked down, around and the at him again and he was even closer to my face. "That Shuu bit me before I arrived at the dining room" he cupped my cheek and he wiped a tear that was already running down. He got an irritated expression but the next moment it was a sweet one. He started moving closer to my face until his lips brushed mine. I took a step at the back but he got closer again. "Subaru why you kissed me the other day?" I hesitated looking at him now and again the moment of out kiss came to mind and I blushed.

"Can't wait for me to it again, right?" he pushed me at the wall and he pinned my wrist above my head. I stared at him with shock. "But I am thirty, so I am going to give only one" a smirk was on his face. I moved my body but he body was touching mine and there wasn't any space to move. It was very embarrassing. He leaned to my neck and lick it. I closed my eyes and I tried not to let out the small moans that was forming on my mouth. I opened my eye to look at him and he wasn't doing anything he was just looking at me. "If...if you want to do it, do it quickly and get over with it." He let go of my wrist and he put his hands in his pockets. I looked at him dumbfounded.

"Get away from me. The only thing I can do to you in this state is to hurt you."

"But.-"

"Get away!" he punched the wall next to him. I grabbed his hand. It's like the last time. But instead of being in his room we are outside my room. I look at him with a worry expression. He looked away. "Tch. You are doing this kind of thing again." I ignored him and I grabbed his other palm and hold both of his palms. Again they were cold.

"They are cold again." I gave him a weak smile. I bring them closer to my face to blow some air on his palms so they can heat up. "It smells like roses." I sniffed again to take in this beautiful smell.

"Wha-?!" I grabbed his cheek. I know what I am going to do is going to be bad. Very bad. But after a second thought I let go of his palms and his cheek as well. He looked at me with a confused look. I had a weak smile on my face "You are very weird you know that" I let out a sigh.

"Well it's getting kinda hot so I am going out for a walk want to come?" I opened my room's door and let him pass.

"Um..Yuki?"

"What?" I looked at him and he had a small blush on his face. I followed where he was pointing. He was pointing at pile of my clothes. But it's just clothes. Why is he blushing? "Why are you blushing for? It's just my clothes" I asked him confused.

"N-Not only your clothes. Take a better look." I let out a sigh and give another look at my pile of clothes...

"...!" I rushed over to the pile and all my underwear where on top of the pile. How I couldn't notice it? My face went completely red. I pushed all my clothes in the closet. "Can you please forget what you saw?" Subaru nodded weakly. I want to die! I covered my face with my hands. I stand up. "Do you still want to go for a walk?" I asked him weakly with my face still flushed. I am going to kill Raito. And then search for his underwear! A cold breeze came from the window and I shivered.

"It's not a bad idea. But it's kinda cold" he sat on my bed. "What is this?" I turned to look at him and my heart skipped a beat. He showed me a piece of my ripped dress. At the beginning I hesitated to answer him. "Will you answer me?" he tossed the piece and glared at me.

"Shuu ripped my dress so he would bite me in others places than my neck.." Subaru let out sign and patted the space next to him.

"Come here." I slowly walked toward Subaru and sat next to him. He wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me closer to him. He put his hand i one of his pockets. "I want to give you this" he grabbed my palm and placed a silver knife on it. I looked at him confused.

"Why you are giving this to me?" I tried to put it again back in his pocket but he pushed me on the bed. He took my hand and he kissed the back of it. "You are very weird today..."

"So are you.." he crabbed the collar of my shirt and pulled me until our lips met. At first my eyes widened but then I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and closed my eyes. He let go of my shirt and he slowly placed me on his lap. I can't anymore I need air. I let out a small moan. He finally broke the kiss and we were panting heavily. "If you are going to deny anything that I am going to give you or do to you..this is what you will get as a punishment." a smirk was formed on his face. I felt my face burning up more ." This time you will accept it, right.?" I nodded weakly. He gave again that silver knife.

"But-"

"This is a knife that can kill vampires like us with a stab at the heart. Use it at my brothers even at me if we go crazy and try to empty you. He hugged me "And don't hesitate if this happens" he whispered in my ear. I pushed him and looked at him.

"Even if your brothers are awful creatures I could never do something like that. Killing is the last thing I would do in this word." I felt some tears falling on my cheeks. I turned around trying to hide this weak side of myself. I heard Subaru sighing. I felt a chin on my shoulder and his hands around my waist. I removed my hand from my wiping my eyes and turned to look at him. He had a warm and sweet smile on his face.

"Why you said 'your brothers' and not 'all of you'?" the smile went to a smirk. The answer was simple.

"Because you seem caring and you don't want to hurt me. And in the first place you were the one who gave this weapon so I can give you an end to your life if you go berserk." Now it was my turn to hug him. And I did it. The warm feeling that was coming from this boy made me hug him tighter. "Thank you"

"Yuki..." he hugged me back. I have no idea why but...I feel very happy. After a while I broke our hug and look at him with eyes full of happiness. I guess they can be good if they want . He smiled back. "So do you want to go for that walk?" he grabbed my hand. "Even if it's cold outside"

"Don't you have anything to wear on top?" I titled my head to the side. He shake his head. An idea came to my mind. "Wait a sec." I let go of his hand. I moved to my drawer , searching for a long woolen white scarf I had. Actually I am a scarf lover. Probably I had brought over 20 scarfs with. "Found it!" I screamed while I tossed it to the air. I turned around and Subaru was behind me. "Here you can wear this." I started wrapping the scarf around his neck. "Here. It suits you." I said with a smile. He looked at it for a minute.

"T-Thank you.." it's just me or is that Subaru was blushing madly. I want to tease him so bad right now. "What about you?" he asked me worried.

"I will wear my coat and another scarf since this has small stains of blood." I removed my scarf and tossed it to the bed. I search for my long brown coat at my wardrobe. And then I moved over to my drawer , getting a black scarf this time. I put on my coat but then Subaru grabbed my arm and stopped me from wrapping the scarf.

"C-can I do it for you?" he gently took the scarf from my grip and he started wrapped it around my neck. After he fixed a little he gave a smile. "There. Ready to go?"

"Yes" I nodded. We opened the door only to found Ayato standing outside ready to knock.

"Yo busty. Subaru? Where are you going?" he asked us with an irritated tone in his voice.

"Outside. Wanna come?" I asked him. Subaru turned to look at me with a disappointed look on his face.

" But it's cold. And I don't have a coat and my scarf is dirty." he put his hands in his pockets. He turned to look at Subaru. "Where did you find this scarf?" Ayato grabbed one end and sniffed it. "It's busty's isn't it?"

"Yes it is." jumped in at their conversation. "I gave it to him because he didn't have one and it was cold outside. If you want I can give one too?" I opened my room's door and went to my scarf's drawer again. This time picking up a red one.

"What are you two doing here?" Shuu sounded from behind me.

"We are going outside with Yuki and Ayato. If you want..you can come too.." I looked at Subaru and he looked down with a sad expression on his face. Ayato looked at him confused. So did Shuu. And so did I! Something is wrong with him.

"Sure. I am quite boring so.." he let out a yawn. But then a smirk was formed "By the way..nice bras you have." my eyes widened.

"Shuu?!" Ayato and Subaru screamed at the same time. I covered my breast letting the red scarf and the orange one I choosed for Shuu. "Let's go.." he exited the room and the we kept looking at him dumfounded. Then Ayato and Subaru turned to look at me and the blushed I had got even redder. I slowly moved to Ayato to hand him over his scarf.

"H-here..." I avoided eye contact with him for now. Then I rushed to Shuu who was a few steps ahead us. When I got behind him I hit him with the scarf. "Take this , perverted." I crossed my arms. He took the scarf.

"Thanks but why you are giving to me? I didn't ask for one.." he said lazily , stretching his arms.

"I thought you didn't had one that's why. If you don't want it you can give it back to me." I pouted and I looked away. He chuckled.

"Thank you."

"Enough chit-chat. Let's go outside" Ayato ran ahead us. Subaru got next to me with a weak smile on his face. We went downstairs.

"Where are you going bitch-chan?" Raito waved at us with his cheerful voice.

"Indeed where are you going?" Reiji appeared with Kanato behind him.

"We are going outside. Do you wish to come?" I answered to them. I don't how from a walk with Subaru went to a walk with the Sakamaki brothers. But I was very happy.

"Ah, bitch-chan you are very romantic, aren't you? For a walk at a time like this." Raito got closer to us.

"I guess taking a break at times like this isn't a bad idea. But unfortunately we don't have the proper clothes to keep ourselves warm" Reiji let out a sigh , pushing his glasses.

"Don't worry I can solve this problem. Wait just a minute and I will be back." I ran to my room. I picked a green , a purple and a black with red striped scarfs.A smile from ear to ear was formed at my face. I was extremely happy. I rushed downstairs. "This is for you" I gave Raito the green one " For you" to Kanato the purple one "And lastly this one to you" to Reiji the black with the stripes.

"Thank you~" Raito said cheerfully.

"Teddy Yuki-san gave us a scraf. Isn't she a very kind person?" I know he said ironically but I couldn't help but smile.

"Thank you very much" Reiji wrapped it around his neck with the most formal way I have ever seen.

"Everyone let's go outside." Raito opened the door and let us pass. I had a feeling that this night it's going to be the most enjoyable I would ever have...

* * *

The thing with the scarfs had happened to me as well. I hand over three scarfs to my friends. And also a lot are questioning about Reiji and Kanato. Be patient... Next chapter is going to have more time with the Mukamis. Thank you so much for reading my story. Until next time **~Bye~**


	8. Chapter 8

Mukamis in action... Just one thing. I haven't play the game yet. I have only listen to their CD drama. So, sorry if I am out of character.

* * *

"Hm..." I felt my shelf waking up. I sat up on my bed. I looked around on my bed and I found the scarfs that I gave to everyone with two roses. A blue one and a white one. As far as I can recall, I think I fall asleep on Shuu shoulder when we were outside. I smiled recalling the moment. It was a beautiful night with the moon shining upon us. The night breeze making the petals from the cherry tree scattered everywhere. Shuu was listening his music and he was looking at us now and then. Reiji was explaining to us how roses bloom and which is the proper way to plan them. Ayato was arguing with Kanato and Raito for stupid reasons. But I had my eyes all the time on Subaru. He moved to spot where he was completely surrounded by white roses. It was too pretty to ignore. I thought that I should go and talk to him but on second thought I let it go and decided to listen Reiji since I love roses and I want to plan my own. I took the roses and placed them close to my chest and smell them. They were fully bloomed. I got up from my bed and placed them in a vase that was in the room. I placed my hand under my chin while thinking if it would be a good idea to go and get some more roses of all the colours to decorate my room. "Neh, why not?" I noticed I was still on my clothes from last night. I only changed the bottom and I wore a pair of black shorts. I took my black scarf once more. I got outside with no one noticing me. Thank god! I ran to the garden without hesitation.I reached the garden , panting. I noticed something I didn't saw the last time I was here. A path that was leading at the woods. My curiosity told me to go there. And so I did. "Just who big is this house any way? Huge mansion. Huge garden and now a path that is leading somewhere?" I finally reached the other side of the path. It was kinda far away from the garden. It was a small lake with a bench and a bridge that was stopping half way of the lake. I smiled looking this amazing view. There were some daisies here and there. I picked two and sat down on the bench, staring at the lake.

"Who is there?" a calm voice sounded. But it wasn't Shuu. I got up and I started heading back. I saw a person a few meter away from me. He had wavy black with white at the ends hair and a blue eyes. Wait...Holy shit! Is one of the guys that was looking at me when I was at school. I turned away , trying to find another way to get away from here. I was panicked. "Don't worry I won't hurt you." I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around and saw him with a smile on his face. It's very awkward." Wait..I have see you somewhere." he put a hand under his chin.

"I think I have see you too. We are going to the same school probably. Well I have to go now, bye" I rushed but he grabbed my hand." Let me go" I pulled my hand but his grip tighten. "Ow"

"This is how you behave to a person you have just met? Pathetic , isn't it?" I looked down. He was right.

"I am sorry." I gave him a smile. "I am Yuki Nanami. And you are?"

"Ruki Mukami. Nice to meet you." He extended his arm. I took and shook it. I thought they would some psychos but they seem to be nice people. At least this guy. "So..did Kou find you?"

"Kou? Who is Kou?" I asked him confused.

"Oh. looks like he didn't find you." he looked at me with the smile that he has all the time.

"Describe him." I sat down on the bench and patted the space next to me. He sat down with his hands in his pockets.

"Well..he has curly blonde hair. You can say they are quite long for a boy. Blue eyes and he wears some stupid outfits" he let out a sigh. I started sweating like crazy. I am so nervous right now. It's the guy that came to the music room.

"No..I haven't see him anywhere" I tried to stay as calm as possible.

"Are you sure? Because I think you are lying" _What am I going to do?!_

"Actually I have see him from far away. That's all, I haven't spoke to him." I looked at the lake. I don't really want to have eye contact with this guy.

"So do you want come over to our house? You can meet my other brothers." he broke the silence with that.

"I would love to but I can't" I don't want to be punished from Reiji if I don't tell him that I am out.

"Come on, just for a little." he stand up. I looked at him trying to find the best decision; go with him or go back at the mansion. Oh well I guess I can go for an hour or two.

"Okay I will come." I answered him with a smile.

"Great let's go" he lead the way. After a several minutes we arrived at a big mansion. I believe it's slightly bigger that the one I live. It also had a garden but it was much better that ours. It may have only red and white roses but they were so nicely plant. I rushed a little to the garden.

"Oi don't go near my plants, sow" what?! Sow?! Whatever I let it pass since it's our first greeting. "Ruki what is she doing here?" I turned around to look a giant! He had messy brown hair but one side was fasten into a ponytail. He was looking at me with an irritated look. "At least she has appealing body" should I get this as a compliment? I looked at Ruki confused. He lt out a sigh.

"Yuma this is Yuki Nanami. She probably went to your roses because she loves flowers too, right?" I nodded.

"And what if she wanted to take one with her?" the giant - now Yuma - leaned down and brushed the rose I touched like I have spread dust on it. When he finished 'cleaning' the rose he stand up and looked at me. "So , you like roses ?"

"Actually I love them. But I don't know how to plant them." I looked back at the garden. He put out scissor from his pocket and cut a white and a red rose.

"Here , and I can teach you how to plant them." I took the roses gently from his hand and smelled them. Even the smell was different from the roses at out garden.

"I would love to" I hold them close to my chest.

"Let's get inside, shall we?" Ruki opened the entrance door , letting me and Yuma get inside. And I was right. This mansion is bigger. "Make you self at home" I took my boots off. But I can't make my shelf at home, having Yuma staring at me from head to toe.

"Oh have I see you somewhere? " a familiar , cheerful voice sounded. But it surprised me and I let the roses fall on the ground.

"The roses!" Yuma screamed and grab them before they hit the floor. "Be carefull next time , sow"

"I am sorry but this guy surprised me." I turned around and saw the one that we were talking about before with Ruki. Kou

"Yes she is right Yuma. Don't be mean" he gave me a warm , welcoming smile. I smiled back. "Give her the flowers back. It's also rare for you to give away your plants." Kou teased him. Yuma flinched and looked away.

"Tch. Shut up. I gave them to her because she love roses too" Kou smile turned into an evil grin.

"Right~ That's why.." I couldn't help but laugh. Kou let out chuckle too and Yuma just 'tched' "Allow me to introduce my self. I am Mukami Kou. "

"Yuki Nanami. Nice to meet you." they looked so nice. Except Yuma. But I remember there was another guy with them. "Excuse me , can I go to the bathroom?" I gently left the roses on a table next to me. I don't want Yuma scream at me for stupid reasons.

"Upstairs , first door on your right." Ruki answered me. I nodded and headed where he told me. '_Man those stairs' _I was panting when I finally reached the second floor.

"Ugh...ah" I heard a boys voice like he was in pain. But the pain moans turned to pleasure ones. " It hurts...but it feels good" I blushed. I am teenager girl. If I hear those words and moans only dirty thought will come to my mind. I got a little closer to the door. "Who is there?" the boy stopped what...he was doing and opened the door which made me fall since I was leaning on it. He wasn't naked and there wasn't any other person in this room. Suddenly I felt something dripping on my hand. I stand up and looked at my hand. It was blood. The I looked at the boy. His face was full of scars. And the blood was dripping from a big scar on his right arm. "Are you going to answer me?" he asked relaxed like nothing was happening.

"I heard you letting our some moans of pain and I was curious that why. We should get to the bathroom and clean your wounds." I grabbed his hand gently and pulled him towards the bathroom.

"You are very kind , caring for someone you have just met" the boy said to me after we had entered the bathroom. He hand me one a bandage. I looked at it confused but I took it. I will use it to stop the bleeding since it's a deep scar.

"Let's see. Some cotton and some iodine" I let a small amount of iodine drip on the cotton and I started patting the wound.

"Ugh...ah. Can you do it harder?"

"Are you a masochist or something?" I let out a small chuckle while I was wrapping around his arm the bandage he gave me.

"Do you enjoy pain too? I think we will get along well."

"Wait , I didn't say I like pain. I asked YOU if YOU are a masochist. Don't go to conclusions by yourself" I looked at him with a disgusted expression. Well here is the freak of the family.

"This is how I was at the beginning. I refused the pain...but then I accepted it. I enjoy pain and I am going to make you enjoy it as well." in a blink of an eye he pinned me to the wall. My eyes widened. I saw him liking his fangs. He is vampire. "Let me sank my fangs into that pale neck of yours."

"No - ugh!" before I could say anything he bite me at the collarbone. . "Stop it" I pushed him away. He removed his fangs and he looked at me.

"I gave you pain. Now it's time you have to give me pain" he licked the blood that was running down my chest. "But you blood is so sweet. Like sugar. Don't let Yuma drink from you. He will dry you" I took a few steps at the back. I grabbed the handle of the door. What!? It's locked?! Shit ." Again I will be the one who will give you pain. But I expect you to give me as well" he ripped the neck of my shirt and he bite me above my breast. '_So I thought I will finally hand around with normal people but once more I am surrounded by vampires.'_ "You blood is so sweet. It's time for you now." he put his hand in his pockets. "Stab me with this knife. I have scars from those I love. This one is from Ruki. This is from Kou and this one is from Yuma. They did this to me because they love me. And now I want you to love me too. Here" he intertwined our fingers with the knife at the middle. "I will help you." he moved our hand towards his leg.

"No..I can't hurt you. I prefer getting pain rather than giving pain." I am so stupid . With what I said right now he is going to take advantage of me.

"Heh...is that right M-neko-chan?" Kou walked in. My eyes widened. I looked away. "Azusa that's a bad way to treat someone. Even if they are M-nekos" he chuckled. I got up and head towards the door. "Wait M-neko. I want a taste of your blood too." he grabbed my neck. "Since you are a M-neko , I am going to give you the pain you are asking for" he grip around my neck tighten.

"I...can't breath...Kou...please"

"I am so jealous of you" Azusa said. I looked at him before I collapse at the floor.

"Aww you can't bear the the pleasure, right M-neko-chan?" I weakly shook my head. _Were have I got into again? Someone please help me'_ "Let me help you stand up" _'what?' _Kou placed one hand around my waist and the other on the back of my knee nad lift me up like I was a bride. He placed me at the counter near the sink. "What's that expression on you face?" he stoked my hair.

"Sow , are you done? I want to use the bathroom" Yuma knocked the door. My eyes widened. I looked around , Azusa has already left and Kou was looking at me with a stupid smile on his face. "Hey , sow?"

"Just go I will come with an excuse" I whispered to Kou. With still the stupid smile on his face he vanished. Yuma entered the bathroom. He was surprised.

"What happened to you?" I saw him inhaling. And then the surprised expression turned to an evil one. "But you smell sweet. Did Azusa cut you in return to cut him?" _'Thank you Yuma I haven't come with an excuse yet so' _I nodded. I finally found the energy to stand up.

"I-I have to go. Thank you for making me feel my shelf at home. Literally."

"What do you mean?" he put his hand on top of mine when I was about to open the door. I looked at him. "Forget about that. Why are you lying to me?"

"I am not lying to you." I was confussed with that he asked me. He passed his fingers on top of the fang marks and make me shiver. Now I get it. I smacked his hand and opened the door. I quickly rushed downstairs with no one interrupting me. When I opened the entrance door the only thing I heard was a chuckle. Probably from Ruki. I ignored it and started running towards the mansion. I felt my tears falling on my cheeks. Finally I reached the garden and I spotted Subaru. I lied down on the soil trying to calm my shelf. Subaru probably hasn't spot me yet. I lied down for a while and I heard Subaru's footsteps. Either he is coming close to me or he is leaving. I hope it's the second one...Thank god it was the second one. I lied down for a couple of minutes until I was fully calmed down. I got up and without hesitation run towards the entrance door. _'What am I going to tell them if they ask me where I was. Or why I have fang marks on my neck? I want to die right now." _I opened the door and quickly.

"What is this rushing about?" Reiji stopped me. _'Time for punishment. Yaii!_' I looked at him with puppy eyes if I try to get away with it. Reiji sighed and pushed his glasses. "You won't get me with this expression. I am waiting for an answer"

"Um..I was outside and I fell a drop of water falling on my face so I thought it will rain so I got inside." I answered him with a weak smile. He kept staring at me. He is getting creepy.

"Very well then. I am quite bored at this time of the day. Do you wish to accompany me while drinking some tea?." he opened a door which was probably his room and let me pass.

"Why not?" I step inside. I looks more like a laboratory than a bedroom. It had book all over and some science equipment.

"Please have a seat while I will be making some tea."I sat down on a chair next to the fireplace. "Here. Be careful not to break the teacup" I took the teacup gently and placed it on my lap. He kept looking at me the whole time. "Won't you take a sip?" he asked me. I brought close to my mouth. Before I took a sip I sniffed a little. It had a weird scent. In fact it didn't even smell like tea at all. But since it was made by Reiji it will be a weird kind of tea . The only tea I have ever drunk in my life was green tea. I finally took a sip.  
"Hmph!" I spill it out quickly and let the teacup fall down in result , breaking it. "There was...poison inside...?" from having my blood drunk before an hour or less I moved to having my food poisoned. I couldn't hold my shelf and I fall on the floor passing my hand over the broken pieces of the teacup. "Ow" I removed my hand immediately when I touched the pieces.

"Honestly what a clumsy mortal you are. On your feet" we some of the energy I had left on my body I got up."You blood is filling up my nose. Are you trying to seduce me? " I quickly shook my head. He hold my chin and turned to the side with force. "And you were also lying to me. You weren't outside. I can smell others scent on your skin. And those fangs... I guess you deserve a punishment. Give me your hand."

"No I already got your punishment" I said to him with a lot of hesitation. He got an ungry expression o his face and he grabbed my wrist with force.

"Learn your place , human. How about I make my grip tighter until you palm will fall from your arm. I think you don't want this don't you?" I weakly shook my head. "Heh" his grip suddenly got tighter. "Let's have a taste of your blood" he pulled my wrist close to his mouth. I winced when he started licking and sucking my blood. He let go of my wrist and placed the hand next to my face. "I usually holding my self back when it comes to drink blood but this time it's quite hard for me to do so" he leaned close to my neck and licked it . "Even if you are a useless mortal , I wish to give more pleasure than anyone. ." he bit deep on my neck. I know this time I am going to be dead. Having my blood drunk twice in less than an hour.

"Please Reiji...stop" I grip his arm. I felt tears running on my cheeks. I don't have the energy to do nothing anymore. I am very disappointed of my shelf. Even I think I am pathetic.

"I am not done with your punishment yet." he licked the remaining blood that was running from my neck to my collarbone. I felt his fangs on my collarbone.

"Reiji let her go" Ayato's voice sounded. Reiji let go of me and I fall on the ground making a small thump. I never thought that I will be happy to see Ayato. He glared at him for a couple of seconds

"I was getting full anyway. Get her out of my room" Ayato walked towards me. But the smile on my face vanished. He will smell Kou's and the other scent and he will get upset and eventually he will bite me as well. I hope my blood had covered their scent but...oh man. He lift me and took me to my room.

"You look very pale. That jerk must have drunk a lot from you." He sat me down on the bed and he sat next to me.

"Thank you Ayato." I gave him a smile. I stand up in order to take my nightgown from my wardrobe but I fell down.

"Oi , don't force you self, busty. Ore-sama will help you. What do you want?" I pointed at the wardrobe. he got up and opened it. "What do you want to wear?"

"I want to wear my black nightgown with lace at the ends." he nodded and started looking through my clothes.

"This one?" he lifted up so I can see it.

"Yep." he tossed over me and before it hit the floor I grabbed it. I know what I am going to do is going to be a bad idea. I started taking of my clothes. He grabbed my hand and made me stop.

"Y-You are doing this on purpose , aren't you?" an almost invisible blush was formed on his cheeks.

"No I am not. I am tired and I want to sleep as soon as possible. If you don't want to see me get out." I waited for him to make decision. He sat at a chair across me looking outside from the window.

"Just do it quickly. If you make ore-sama wait I will bite you." he kept his eyes outside the window. I started changing. After not so many seconds I put on my nightgown. "R-Ready?"

"Yes you can look now" he turned his head towards me. "Even you changed me the first day when I was unconscious you feel embarrassed looking at me changing" I lied on my bed.

"T-that's different busty" I let out a chuckle. He moved towards the bed and lied beside me wrapping his arms around me.

"Ayato...? " I lifted my head to turn and look at him but he pressed it down with his other hand.

"Shut up. I you don't want to be bitten , let me sleep next to you." I turned around and faced him. He had super small smile on his face and the darkness make it even harder to be seen. He pulled me closer to him and he pressed his lips on mine. After a while he broke the kiss and brushed his fingers through my hair. I had a small brush on my face. "Good night" with that I closed my eyes and enjoy the warmth of Ayato's embrace...

* * *

Here it is. I stayed at the Mukamis not so much because while I was writing that, my bf called me screaming that she finally got the game and she came over to my house and of course we did Subaru's route first. Until we finish the Mukamis routes I will try to stay in their character from the reviews I have read online only. And also I got a little out of character for Ayato since again my bf asked me to do so. She even has seen a dream with Ayato...that's how much she loves him. ANYWAY... until next time **_~bye~_**


	9. Chapter 9

Thank you so much for your reviews. I love you!

* * *

I felt my shelf waking up. I rubbed my eyes and stretched my arms. I turned around and saw Ayato still sleeping next to me. I hope he was peaceful like that all the time. I ruffled his hair and I got up. I looked outside and it was morning. At this time all of them they should be sleeping. I felt my head being heavy and dizzy. With my blood drunk twice and with the lack of sleep and food I have become anemic. I decided to go downstairs and make some breakfast. I got to my closet. I grabbed a pair of black leggings and an oversize pastel sweater. As I was searching for a bra to wear , a blush was formed on my face. '_That stupid Shuu. Just wait Shuu , wait and I am going to make fun about your underwear'._ An evil grin was formed on my face as I was still searching for my bra. I took all my underwear and put them on another drawer hoping that no one will find them. I wore my clothes, I brushed my hair and I grabbed my boots. I decided to wear them downstairs since it will make a lot of noise while I will be stepping on the wooden floor. When I reached the kitchen I put them on. I wore a apron. "I think an omelet will be perfect this time. It wouldn't be bad to make for the other too" I started stirring the eggs for the_...7_ omelets I am going to make.

"What are you doing? You are noisy.." Shuu walked in the kitchen letting out a yawn.

"I am making breakfast. Do you want some?" I started chopping the bacon.

"It's breakfast for you and dinner for us. Plus vampires don't need human's food. The only thing we need is blood." he sat down on a chair at the dining table.

"Whatever I am going to make. If you don't want it , don't eat it." I turned on the stove and placed the frying pan.

"No!" Shuu rushed towards the stove , and he closed it. He grabbed me from my shoulders and he brought me closer. "Never play with fire.."

"What-?!" before I could say anything he kissed me deeply. He let go of shoulders and he wrapped his arms around my waist. My eyes widened.

"Why don't you close your eyes?" with that he broke the kiss. "Human's food is awful but...your lips are tasty." he kissed me again. _'What does he mean by that_' He took my hand and placed in on his shoulder. He opened his eyes for a second and he closed them again while he deepened the kiss. I finally close my eyes. I felt some moans forming on my throat. But I tried my best to hold them. He lifted me and he lied me down on the dining table. After that he broke the kiss and I was panting softy. "Let me drink your blood." he whispered at my ear which made my hair stand up.

"Just get over with it quickly" I saw him liking his lips and he pulled my sweater until my breast was showing of. I smacked his hand. "Not that far" I was blushing more than ever.

"Don't tell me what to do" he again pulled my sweater and bit me above my breast.

"Ugh...!"

"It's hard to bite here" he passed his fingers almost close to my nibble which made me shiver. I stand up and pushed him away.

"You said you want to drink my blood not to sexually harass me!" I yelled at him , fixing my sweater. He pinned me to the wall.

"If that's what you want." he licked my neck. I closed my eyes waiting for him to bite me. "But I don't wish to bit here" he passed his fingers on my neck "Or here" and over my collarbone. "But here" his thumb pressed again my lower lip. "Like I said before you lips are tasty. Let me have another taste." he pinned my wrist above my head and he kissed me once more. After a while I felt his fangs making a small scar on the inside of my lips. He started sucking from that scar. I felt my lips swollen. "With blood they are even tastier." this time he bite my tongue. It hurt like hell. I tried pushing him away but he grip on my wrist tighten and he sucked even harder. After a while he removed his fangs and blood was tripping from my mouth. "You blood.." he licked it "...is getting wasted"

"Had enough? " I asked him with a weak voice. I looked down but he lifted my chin. "What? Don't tell me you are going to kiss me again?" I looked him in his ocean blue eyes.

"And what if I do?" he kept staring at my golden ones.

"I will get the wrong idea for you.." he let go of my chin and looked at my surprised. Looks like that got him off guard. He kept looking at me. I took a napkin and wiped of some of the reaming blood on my mouth. He sat down and he looked away. "I am going to finish the food. Do whatever you want" I turned on the stove once more and placed the frying pan on top. I poured some olive oil and wait until it heats up. I moved on to the ingredients. I finished chopping the bacon. I put it in the bowl with the eggs. Then I put the salt and the pepper. I stir them once more. I placed my hand on top of the frying pan. "It's ready" I pour the mixture in the frying ban. I moved the pan around until the liquid had covered all the pan. After a minutes I turned the omelet with a spatula so the other site can be fried as well.

"Smells nice" Shuu commented.

"Yes is does" I smelled it." It's almost ready" I lifted the other side with a fork to see if it cooked. "Just a couple of seconds" I turned to see Shuu. He had his feet on the table , his hand crossed on frond of his chest , he eyes closed listening to the music._'Guess I am talking to nobody'_ I turned back to the ban and removed the omelet. "Ah~ it smell so delicious" I was almost drooling. It's not my fault that I am anemic. I have to eat. I sat down next to Shuu , with two forks. I pinched his shoulder. He removed his ear plug.

"What?"

"It's ready. Eat" I took the first bite. He looks at the omelet then at me. "What?" I asked him with mouth full.

"Feed me.." he placed his elbow on the table and turned towards me. He opened his mouth waiting for a bite. I let out a sigh. I cut a small piece from the omelet with some bacon and carefully , put the fork in his mouth. He eat it quietly. "It's not bad" he gulped it down.

"Right?" I said with a wide smile , taking another bite. I took a small piece and poked Shuu's lips to opened them.

"Are you seriously going to feed me?" he let out a chuckle. I looked at him confused.

"You were the one who told me to" I kept poking his lips. He gave up and he opened them. I popped the fork in again.

"Well, I don't want humans food. I want blood." he pushed away the plate. Before I could get up he grabbed my arm and he pulled me against the table. "I am going to eat from this trembling thigh. Heh..." he started ripping pieces from my leggings.

"Stop please..." I begged him with watery eyes. He stroked my cheek and the other moment his fangs were inside my skin. I am used to the pain when they bite my neck or my collarbone. But my thighs and above my breast hurts very bad. I intertwined our fingers and he bite me deeper. "Shuu...it hurts " with my other hand I pushed his head. But he only sunk his fangs deeper.

"Shuu, take your activities at your private room and especially not on the dining table where we eat." Reiji walked in. Shuu removed his fangs and he walked away. Reiji didn't even bother to look at me and he turned his back. "Go back to your room" and with that he left. I stand up from the table. I picked up the omelet that had fall on the floor together with the broken pieces of the plate. I removed my leggings and I throw it to the garbage together with food and the broken pieces. I decided to eat an apple rather than not eating nothing. I washed the apple and I headed to my room while eating it. I opened the door and found Ayato still sleeping on my bed , hugging my pillow. I smiled at the sight. I took the last bite from the apple before I trow it to the bin. I was bored as hell.! I decided to do my homework. I had only one exercise at maths...maths..ok I am going to pass. I wore the last pair of leggings I had with pants on top. I wore my coat and-

"Busty..?" Ayato stopped from opening the door. He got up rubbing his eyes. "Where are you going?" he got up walking towards me.

"I am going outside for a walk. Sorry if I woke you up"

"You really like walks ,don't you?" '_he cheers up very fast'_ I let out a sigh and nodded. "Well..I am still sleepy so I am going to take another nap." he walked back and lied again on the bed and he covered his body with the sheets.

"Why don't you sleep in your bed?" I looked at him confused and irritated at the same time.

"Don't tell ore-sama where to sleep. Ore-sama can sleep where he wants and how much he wants" he covered his shelf completely. "Goodnight" he murmured

"Good-morning you mean" I opened the door

"For you" with that I left the room. I got downstairs. I noticed Raito and Kanato talking but thank god they didn't noticed me. I opened the entrance door and without hesitation I went to the garden. _It's kinda warm today_ I fanned my face with my palm. I noticed once more Subaru standing at the very same spot he was when we were here last time with all the brothers.

"Yuki.." Subaru turned to look at me with a smile and a rose in his hand.

"Hey" I smiled back and I got next to him,

"What brings you here?" he asked me , passing his hand over the sea of white roses.

"I am just bored and I decided to go out for a walk" I knee down to smell the roses.

"I see." he got closer and he sniffed me.

"D-do I stick or something?" I flinched.

"Looks like someone had bite you. And I can smell your blood. Go away before it's too late." he turned his palm into a fist.

"Neh..it doesn't matter. I have already my blood drunk much more than it should be. " I gave him a weak smile. I sat down on the bench. I noticed that almost all the petals had fall from the cherry 't wait to have some cherries! I will stay under this tree eating cherries all the time. Subaru sat next to me turning my face towards him. "Do whatever you want"

"Can I do whatever I want?" I weakly nodded with hesitation. "Are you sure?"

"Don't tease me just get over with it" he placed one hand behind my head and the other on my waist. And he pulled me on an embrace. "S-Subaru?"

"You said I can do whatever I want. And this is what I want. So shut up before I change my mind" _'let's tease him a little..hehe'_ an evil grin was formed on my face. I will tease him but I hope I don't go too far.

"You know Subaru" I wrapped my arms around him.

"W-What?" I looked up at him. He again had this cute blush on his face.

"I think I...like you" _'hahaha, I know it's bad to play with others emotions but this is how I feel when you bite me and the other moment you kiss me deeply' _He kept looking at me and I kept looking at him. _'Or am I really teasing him. Why my hearts beats so fast?. I need to get away with this!' _"Hahaha, just messing with you. Oh my god , you had to see the expression you had. hahah"

"No you are not messing with me. I felt you heart beating faster." that got me off guard. He pulled me closer. _'Seriously why my heart beats faster? Don't tell I fall in love with a ...vampire?! "_I don't want to lie. I think I like you too" I blushed like crazy.

"You are kidding right? It was just a joke" I nervously laughed.

"No it wasn't" and with that he kissed me. _'stupid heart of mine' _he pushed me against the bench with him on top of me. Suddenly he deepened the kiss. I felt some of his moans escaping in my mouth. I couldn't say that I didn't do the same. He pushed me closer. He wrapped his arms around me. After a while I broke the kiss.

"Subaru, I was just joking." I wiped away some of blood because he must accidently cut me with his fangs. He leaned down, starting to lick the blood from my lips. "Umm" I closed my eyes. "You really have to stop" I said to him weakly.

"Why should I? You were the one who told me to do whatever 'I want." I looked away. He licked my neck and then he bite it. _How am I still alive after having my blood drunk this much?!'_ I could hear the large gulps he was taking. He pushed me closer to him. He sat me on his lap. After a while removed his fangs and kissed me again. I felt the taste of my blood. It's so biter! How can they say my blood is super sweet? "Get away from me or I will break you at this state I am right now." He pushed me away and he got up. "I don't want to hurt you" I got up and stared at him. At the begging I stared at him dumfounded but then I started heading back , in to the mansion. I rushed to my room feeling tears on my eyes. I wiped them away.

"Why I am even crying?" I opened the door. Fortunately Ayato had left. I curled my shelf under the sheets. Suddenly I heard a smashing noise. Probably Subaru.

"Yuki-san" Oh great. Let all the vampires have a feast today while I am at my limits.

"Kanato, I am not feeling well, so please don't come inside" I answered to him weakly.

"Too bad I am already then?" I sat up shocked. Out of nowhere he pushed me on the bed on top of me. "Teddy, I think Yuki-san is lying to us. Don't you think so too?" he turned his teddy at my direction.

"I am not lying about anything" I yelled at him. He placed his hands around my neck.

"You have a lots of nerves TO DEFY ME!" he screamed as his grip got tighter around my neck.

"Kanato..you are... I can't ...breathe.." he eyes soften and he let go of my neck.

"Poor thing. I pressed my hand against you neck so hard that now you have a red necklace of my hand prints." he stoked my neck. "I can touch some of your veins. I still haven't tasted your blood. I am always smelling it. Teddy , don't you think it's time for a snack?" he placed 'teddy' next to him at the direction of me "I hope you can see us well"

"What the.?!" he pressed on hand against my mouth and he leaned to lick my neck. I couldn't say anything because he was covering my mouth. He sunk his fangs in my neck. At least he wasn't like the others. He was taking small gulps. He removed his hand from my mouth and he placed it behind my head. I was panting heavily trying to catch some air.

"Oh I forgot , you mortals want to feel pleasure rather than pain. You are so troublesome"

"What do you mean by that?" I asked him.

"This" he leaned closer to my face and kissed me. It didn't even have the feeling of a kiss. It was awful. He broke the 'kiss' after a while and he moved to my breast "and this" pulled the sweater and he bit me on my breast. I closed my eyes but I summoned all my power and pushed him away. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?!" he yelled at me. "I am giving you pleasure and in return I get this?" he started crying.

"Kanato quit playing the victim. I had enough. Get out now."

"I see." he took the stuffed animal from my bed "Looks like you are in a bad mood. And blood doesn't taste good when the one who is carrying is in bad mood. I am leaving" he opened the door , he got out, and closed it but he left a small space "I will came next time" and with that he closed the door completely. _'Why they can't be like Subaru" _I covered my shelf once more with the sheets and I closed my eyes waiting...to wake up from this nightmare...

* * *

All these kissing scenes were reguested by my bf. By the way Subaru is so tsun-tsun in the game! He is so cute. Until next time **_~bye~_**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10! I never thought that I will make it this far. And it's all because of you! I love you from the bottom of my heart! :D 3

* * *

_'It's been a month since I have been living with the Sakamaki brothers._ ' I let out a sigh, taking notes from the board.. I smiled recalling all those things they have done to me. Despite from drinking my blood, they have been very nice to me. Ayato teached me how to make takoyaki like a pro. Laito was forcing me to play crosswords puzzles all day but it was fun. Kanato is not as creepy as he looks like. He can be very sweet. Like when he gave me to eat his cake with a small blush on his face. Reiji is always dragging me along for shopping and he has also bought me some clothes. Shuu and I are taking care of a small kitten. He is always smiling when we are spenting time with Sakura. I gave her this name since we found her under the cherry tree. Subaru, now sitting in front of me, was always asking me to come for a walk with him. And every time he was giving me a white rose. Now I have over 20 white roses on my vase.

"So I hope you have understand how to solve this problem, since the homework I will give you will be based on this problem I showed you. " _'I hate maths! Also I wasn't paying attention. I am going to ask Reiji for some help' _"Pages 21, 22 and 23. Also-" finally the bell rang "Ok you are dismissed" I stood up, putting all my things in my bag.

"Subaru?" I shook his shoulder. "Subaru.."

"Mmm...what?" he raise his head. Looks like he was sleeping. I smiled.

"It's time to go. School is over." I opened the door waiting for him. He looked at me for a couple of second and he finally stood up. He exited the class and I followed him. "Oh...Go at the car alone I will be there in a minute"

"Why? Where are you going?" he leaned against the wall and put his arms in his pockets.

"Takami-sensei wants to ask me why I didn't do my homework today. I hate maths!" I had an expression like I was going to poke. "So see you later"

"Ok don't be late" he turned his back and started walking away from me. _'I am going to tell him I wasn't feeling well. I hope he is going to bite it' _some footsteps from behind me woke me up from my thoughts. I started walking faster.

"Hey you! Wait!" I heard a familiar voice. But...where have I heard it before? "The one who is walking in front of me" I know who is it. Yuma. I let out a sign of relief. I though he was a stalker or something. Haha someone that is stalking me. Yeah sure. I turned around and I was right. It was Yuma with a smile on his face.

"Yuma. Hi!" I walked towards him. Suddenly the smile on his faced turned to an evil grin. "W-what?" He placed his hand around my waist and tossed me over his shoulders. "H-hey! Whar are you doing!?" I punched his back.

"Wah...you are light. I hoped you would be quite heavy from looking your body. I guess all your fat goes to your breast." he chuckled. I blushed madly.

"What are you talking about, pervert?!" I shook my legs and punched his back "Put me down!" He placed the other hand on top of my legs. He pressed it against my leg with so power. It hurts. However I kept punching his back,

"Hey, hey don't struggle. Do you wish do be dragged from that hair of yours?" the tone on his voice made me stop as he was talking in a serious tone. "You don't want that right? Just kidding. So stop struggling." he laughed. "You can see from my body that you are not someone who can go against me." well...he was right. I am 1,68 and he is almost 1,90. "So..that's quite an easy job" I heard him munching something.

"What are you eating?" I asked him staring at his...butt

"Sugar. It's sweet. Want some? Since I know you I am going to give you some." he gave me a sugar cube. I popped it in my mouth. "Sweet isn't it?"

"So...where are you taking me to?" I asked him playing with the buttons of his jacket.

"You will find soon. And stop playing with the button, weirdo." he pulled away his jacket.

"I am bored." I let out a sigh. Suddenly he stopped walking.

"Heh...you are bored?" he placed me on the ground. He kept looking at me with his brown eyes. He smirked and he leaned closer and sniffed me..."What is this smell?" he sniffed me again. I looked at him confused. "Is this smell coming from you?"

"How should I know?" I looked away. He wrapped his hand around my waist. "W-what?" I pushed him "You know you are freaking me out today. What's wrong?" I laughed nervously.

"The only wrong thing is that I am super excited right now" he again wore that evil expression.

"About what?" he come closer and he removed the pinkish ribbon from my uniform.

"That I will bite you. Ruki said that he wants me to get you at our place as soon as possible. But I guess I am going to have some fun before that" he leaned and licked my neck

"Now..now Yuma-kun~. You promised that you will bring M-neko-chan at out mansion as soon as possible. Remember?" another familiar voice sounded. This time was Kou with Azusa from behind him.

"We met...each other...once more. Ah~ It must be fate..." Azusa placed his hand close to his heart.

"Thank you for bringing livestock here Yuma. Even you did half of what I asked you" Ruki appeared.

"So~ I will call a car to take us back at home" Kou pulled a phone out from his pocket.

"What are you going to do to me?" I looked at Ruki shocked.

"Just play nothing much" Yuma chuckled as he wrapped his arm around my shoulder. Ruki looked at Kou.

"Kou, hurry."

"Ruki-kun the driver isn't picking it up. Looks like we ar going by foot" Kou pouted and placed his arms on his hips.

"That's bad. Nevertheless let's go."

"Roger" Yuma said playfully. He tossed me again over his shoulder. "Don't struggle again this time" This time my legs were on his back and my head was looking forward. Until I realises something.

"Don't dare to look" I said to Kou and Ruki , who was behind me.

"Too late M-neko-chan. We-ha-ve-see everything" I buried my head at Yuma's chest to hide the red face I had.

"What did you see? Kou? Ruki?" Azusa titled his head.

"Don't play dump Azusa. Her panties" Yuma answered him. I raised me head and punched his shoulder. "Hey! What the hell are you doing?"

"S-shut up.! And put me down. I will walk" Yuma turned to look at Ruki.

"Oh...now I see what you meant." Azusa said with his innocent voice.

"Shut up." I yelled at him.

"Anyway, it's okay to put her on the ground?" Yuma placed his hand on my waist waiting for Ruki to response.

"I don't see why not." Yuma nodded and he placed my legs on a bench. Since he is too tall to lean so I can put my legs on the ground, he leaned just a little so I can step on the bench. He grabbed my hand and pulled me.

"Don't even think of running away, livestock." I glared at him and pulled my arm from Yuma. I walked towards him.

"You know I have a name okay? And that is Yuki Nanami. Also you have a name. Ruki Mukami. Do you wish to call you livestock as well?. Same goes to Yuma. The only name you have called me is 'Sow'. I also want to tell this to Ayato and Raito but they are no here so I am going to keep inside me...for now. Anyway..if you wish to be this way, from now on I will call you 'Livestock' " I pointed at Yuma " Giant-baka" and then to Kou "Even though I forget to mention you earlier don't think you will get way. " I placed a hand under my chin" You will be...well I don't have a name about you now" I blushed a little out of embarrassment. "How's that?" they looked at me dumfounded for a while. Until Ruki chuckled.

"Ma...do as you want. But you still going to be a livestock" and the others nodded in agreement. And...they started walking again. I crossed my arms and followed them.

"Yuki! Yuki! Where are you?!" I turned around. "Subaru?" I murmured. I smiled.

"Su-... hmph!" a napkin was pressed against my mouth and I couldn't talk...nor breath. I felt my conscious going away.

"Let's go already. Why are we staying here?" with some of the conscious I had I heard Kou said that and I felt my shelf lifted once more. I guess I was tossed over Yuma's shoulder again...

* * *

"Busty...oi open your eyes. Oi, Busty!"

"Ayato? Shuu? Everyone?"

"Yuki are you alright?"

"I guess so. Where am I"

"It's okay you are-" "Wake?"

"Mmm.." I felt my shelf waking up. I saw Yuma staring at me. I stand up. "Where am I? " _'I guess it was a dream' _Yuma sat next to me and leaned closer. "What do you want this time?"

"I have been watching you while you were sleeping and your smell it's irresistable" he sniffed me. I looked at him for a second and then I stand up. But he pinned me against the bed with him on top. "Time for a snack. Sugar-chan is sweet but I guess you blood is sweeter" he popped a sugar cube in his mouth.

"Sugar...-chan?" I looked at him confused and let out a giggle.

"Why are you laughing?" I saw a small blush on his face.

"I guess giants are getting embarrassed too, giant-baka" he looked at me surprised but he 'tch' ed and looked away.

"S-shut up." he said to me with a voice I have heard from him for the first time. A very weak voice. I smiled once more. I tried getting up again since he was looking away. But that doesn't mean he is still holding me down. "Sow, let's get to business" his embarrassed face turned to a smirk. He leaned closer to my face. I felt his hot breath on my lips. I kept looking at his eyes as he kept looking at mine. He finally moved to my neck and licked it. "Let's eat" he bite it hard. I arched my back from the pain but I gave him access to placed his hand around my waist and pull me closer, trusting his fangs deeper in my neck.

"Y-Yuma it...hurts!" I clenched a piece of his clothing. Also he was taking large gulps. He removed his fangs, breathing heavily. He put his hand in a transparent bag behind him and popped once more a sugar cube in his mouth. After he swallowed it he looked at me surprised.

"Heh...your blood is sweeter than my sugar-chan. I was right" he licked the remaining blood that was running from my neck to me collarbone, making the white shirt I was wearing turn into deep crimson. He unbuttoned it. "It's getting in the way.." I looked at him shocked knowing what he is going to do next. "I am going to bit above your breast" and I was right.

"Can't...you just..bite only at my...neck?" I asked him with hesitation.

"Nop" and with that he bite above my breast. Again he was taking large gulps. So large that I was able to hear them. Suddenly we heard something from outside. "What is that? " Yuma got up and moved towards the window, from where the sound was coming. It sounded like someone was throwing rocks and they hit the window making small noises. When Yuma opened the window he looked outside. "Who is it?" he screamed and I saw him wiping the blood from his mouth.

"Who you think it will be?" was all I could hear. I got up and stand next to Yuma.

"Who is it?" I looked outside but I couldn't see much since Yuma pushed me away with force and I fell on the floor. "H-hey!"

"Shut up. I don't have any business with you brat. Beat it" Yuma said and he closed the window. He lifted me like bride style. From the sudden move I wrapped my hands around his shoulder to prevent me from falling. "Let's go downstairs" I looked away as he was caring me downstairs. He opened a door with his foot. "Ruki!" he screamed and he tossed me at the couch. I rubbed my back because it hit against the couch. "Ruki! Where are you?!" he kept screaming.

"Stop yelling Yuma-kun. You can't act like that when we have guests" Kou sat down next to me and he looked at my neck. He cheerful expression he always has , turned into a serious one. I have to say, it scared me a little

"Like I give a shit about it. Ruki!"

"M-neko-chan, did Yuma bit you?" he brushed his fingers on top of the fang marks Yuma has made me. He also pass them to the other side of my neck. "But this is not from us." he leaned closer and he sniffed the other marks. "Looks like one of them has made this to you. So..you really like pain, right M-neko-chan?" he turned back to his cheerful tone. I placed a hand on top of the fang marks Yuma has made me. I closed my eyes from the touch since it was fresh and still hurt a little, but after a second I opened them again. When Yuma bit me, something inside me scared me...a weird feeling. Do I really...enjoy pain? I am not sure. The feeling I had was neither pain nor pleasure. But it wasn't bad or good feeling too...I don't know...I felt a tear rolling on my cheek and I smiled thinking how defenseless I have become. I am smiling to how pathetic I have become...I am smiling at me...like I am pitying my shelf. "Why are you crying M-neko-chan?" Kou turned my chin so I can see him. I wiped away my tear

"No..it's nothing.." I smiled at him even though the smile faded a second after. Kou kept looking at me confused and he giggled. He looked at Yuma , who was still calling Ruki , without saying anything.

"What is it Yuma?" he appeared next to me. He had a calm expression on his face, like nothing was going on and that pissed me off.

"I want to tell you something" Yuma opened another door and waited for Ruki to get inside. Maybe he wants to tell him something private. Ruki let out a sigh and he stood up.

"Fine finish it quickly" he walked inside the room and Yuma followed him from behind. Now it was me and Kou sitting next to each other.

"You know-" Kou was cut off from the same sound that me and Yuma heard on the room. The noise of rocks hitting against the window. "Another fangirls?" Kou let out a sigh and he stood up, walking towards the window. "Who is it?~" he asked cheerfully.

"Yo idol-baka" I heard a familiar voice and I stood up.

"Sit down M-neko." he closed the window and he pushed me on the sofa.

"I-it was a fangirl?" I asked him with a weak smile. He expression soften. He leaned closer. He breath hitting against my lips.

"You know you are really pretty for a human." before I could say anything he shut my mouth with his lips. He sat me up and he wrapped his legs around me and so did with his hands. I was sitting between his legs now. He seemed like a pro at kissing. I was completely captured by his kissing. After a while he broke the kiss and we were both panting slightly. He moved to my neck and he licked above the fang marks Yuma has made me. He started sucking from it. I was surprised that he didn't bit but...again this weird feeling... I don't know what is it...it scares me to be honest.. I also wrapped my arms around his shoulder and arched my head at the back...knowing that it's not more pain...but pleasure...I am scared of myshelf...He bit on my neck. He was taking small gulps. "Heh~ You blood is super tasty...Yuki" he bit my collarbone. I don't know why but when he mentioned my name I blushed...*tap...tap* again this sound. The first time when I was with Yuma I heard a voice familiar to Subaru's. I was super happy. The second one, a couple of seconds ago, looks like it was Ayato's or Shuu's. Again I was happy. I hope they are going to save me...I want to save me. "What makes you so happy?" Kou removed his fangs and he looked at me. I saw a small glowing light on his right eyes. A red light. I brushed his bangs off his face and saw that his right eyes was red. I though it was beautiful. I also had a friend that she has her right eye blue and the other green. I am so jealous of her. And now I am jealous of Kou too. I think people with weird features are special. I smiled and looked away. "Why are you smiling?" he let go of me and he stood up moving to the door where Yuma and Ruki are talking.

"I am jealous of that eyes of yours, just that?" I said to him.

"What this?" he pointed at his right eye. I nodded. He chuckled and he changed his mind and he sat down next to me again. "And why you jealous?" he brushed his bangs back in place.

"I have a friend that has the same special feature. Her right eye is blue and the other is green. I think she is special. And I...think you are special too for having this feature. I think that people with weird features are special. Just that" I said the last part with a lot of hesitation.

"But you have weird eyes too. It's the first time I see golden eyes. They...are pretty." I blushed. I looked at him and he was smiling.

"Y-You think so? Thank you.." I brushed my hair behind my ear. Suddenly we heard the door opening and Yuma and Ruki walking out.

"Get her to the dungeon. As far as possible from them" Ruki said with a serious tone on his voice. He looked over at Yuma.

"Okay" Yuma lifted me again and as Ruki said he passed from a dark path with light coming from some torched hanging on the walls. "We are here." he opened a door and he throw me inside like I was trash. "Hope you have a nice stay" he said with a fake smile and slammed the door. I started hitting the door.

"Let me go!. Let me go! Yuma! I said..let me..go" I started sobbing as I fell on my knees. I buried my face on my knees as I kep crying..._How can I be special..when I am treated like this_

* * *

Sorry for the late update. All this romantic thing with Kou came up since I was hearing a romantic song from the house next to me. Also...IT'S TRUE THAT I HAVE A FRIEND THAT HAS DIFFERENT EYE COLOUR ON EACH OF HER EYES I HATE HER! Also I have see a cat but if I hadn't a dog, I would bring her at my home. Oh by the way, me and my bf started playing Ruki's route yesterday. So I will know more for him so I can write on the next chapter. Until then **_~Bye~_**


	11. Chapter 11

I am shivering because of the low temperature. I am crying because of the situation I have been dragged into. I am scared because I am in a dark room, the only source of light is the light coming from the moon, through a small window...I am hungry because I haven't ate anything. The only thing I ate was the sugar cube Yuma gave to me...stop thinking about food right now. I was leaning against the door until it was pushed open and made stood up quickly. Ruki was together with Yuma but only Ruki entered the room living Yuma outside.

"We need to talk" Ruki said in a serious tone , closing the door.

"Yeah" I sat down the floor since there wasn't anything to sat on to. My body shivered from touching the cold pile. Ruki looked at me. He chuckled and then looked away. So did I. "Why you brought me here?" I hugged my legs resting my head in my right knee.

"Because we heard that you blood is special" Ruki answered me, looking outside from the window with his hands in his pockets. I let out a sigh. I stood up and walked towards him. He turned to look at me and then back to looking outside. I followed his gaze. It was a beautiful night. You could see the moon clearly with no clouds bothering you sight. And the light was hitting right at us. It was rather romantic than scary being with Ruki. Suddenly he grabbed my arm and pulled me closer to him. "And I am about to see if that's true, livestock" he pushed me and I fell on the floor. I closed my eyes because of the pain and before I could opened them he was already licking my neck. I kept them closed. I put my hands in his chest pushing him away, but he grabbed them and pinned them above my head. He unbuttoned my shirt. He licked and kissed my collarbone and he bit it. I flinched at the sudden move but he placed one hand behind my head and the other around my waist pulling closer to him until there was no space between us to even move an inch.

"Ru..ki it hurts!" I tried pushing him away but he trust his fangs deeper.

"Your blood..." I felt him smirking and the he bit my shoulder. I am used biting my neck but other spots hurts like hell. I clenched a piece of his clothing. "Yuki.." did he just moaned my name?! I blushed and before I could say anything he moved towards my lips. He placed a small kiss on them and he pierced trough my lip. I screamed in pain. He started sucking from the hole he just made. After a while he stopped and he stared at me, looking at the blood that was running from my lips , to my chin and the dropping on my lap. I wiped it away, still Ruki looking at me without saying anything. I was about to wip away the blood on my lap too but Ruki leaned down and he licked it. I closed my eyes waiting for him to finish. After he cleaned my lap and my hand as well as me lips he looked at me. "You blood is indeed special."

"Why you lock me in here? " I asked him ,surprised that my voice was rather weak than commanding. He chuckled and he stood up. He brushed his hand trough his hair and he looked at me.

"We need your blood. That's all I can say for now" I stood up buttoning up my shirt. After I finish I raised my head to speak to him but he has already left. I saw Yuma looking at me from a small window at the door.

"Are you hungry?" Yuma asked me showing me a bag with...sugar cubes. I let out a sigh and nodded. "Come here" I walked towards the door, placing my hands against it. All I could see from the small opening was his lips. He is tall and the opening is for average hight. And it's not my fault that I am blushing.

"How am I going to take the food from this small opening?" I leaned my face trying to look at his whole face than only his lips but no good. Suddenly I saw a smirk on his face.

"How about I put a sugar-chan in my mouth and you get it from there?" after he finished saying that he placed a sugar cube between his lips. I gulped and I heard my stomach growling from watching the sweet snack. It's only going to take a second right? Grab it with you teeth and pull away. I felt my face heat up. "Are you going to do it?" he swallowed the one he had in his mouth and he placed another one. I stepped on tip-toes and as...wait why I just use my hand? How stupid I am. I placed my hand on my forehead and chuckled. I extended my hand and with my thump and index finger I tried to get it but Yuma swolled it. "Nuh-uh. If you want it take it with your lips. Hurry last chance" he placed the third and probably the last one sugar cube between his lips. Without second thought, since I was getting hungrier and hungrier, I gave a small jump and grabbed the snack with my lips almost touching his. I stepped back chowing the delicious snack. "Ah I just can't enough of sugar-chan." I saw him popping another in his mouth. "But your blood is sweeter and I have been smelling you the whole time" I went to the farther corner of the room.

"Yuma~ It's Azusa again" Kou sounded from outside with his cheerful voice.

"Again this brat. I wonder how he is still alive? Here take this." he throw the bag inside the room. "It's only three cubes" and with that Yuma left. I rushed over the bag like I had to eat for thousand years. I quickly popped all of them in one go since they are small but so sweet. After I swolled them down I rested my back against the door looking outside. I wish I was with one of the brothers right now looking at the night sky. Suddenly I saw a falling star. Even those things are for children I placed my hands close to my chest and closed my eyes. _"I wish for someone to save me'_ I opened my eyes and a tear scrolled down my cheek.

"Yuki! Yuki where are you?!" Subaru?! The desperate tears turn into the ones that shows happiness. A huge smile was formed on my face with hope that I will be saved. I waved my hand at the window hoping he will see me since it was a little high.

"Here!" I screamed waving my hand.

"I finally found you" Subaru's voice tone was filled with relief. Suddenly I heard a huge noise from behind me. Yuma slammed the door and with an angry expression he grabbed me from my hair. Tears gathered in my eyes from the pain. He pulled me and I screamed from the pain."Yuki!" I heard Subaru's scream before Yuma closed the door and tossed me. He looked at me angrily.

"You are not getting away from us, sow" Yuma said with a smirk on his face. He grabbed me from my arm and drag me upstairs. I tried pulled my arm but his grip got tighter. We reached the living room, finding all of the brothers there, and again Azusa's hand was dripping with blood. It was probably the same scar.

"Take care of her" Ruki said with his calm expression. I looked over at Kou, who had still the same cheerful expression and then to Azusa and he was licking the blood from his wound. Yuma nodded and he pull me again upstairs. He tossed me inside his room and he pinned me at the window.

"What are you going to do?" I asked him shocked. He chuckled and he turn me around, my back towards him. My eyes were wide opened and I was trembling.

"There is one of them outside. Let's show them your expression when you have your blood drunk from some else" he removed my school jacket and ripped my shirt into pieces. He licked and kissed my shoulder. The touch send shivers at my skin. "Show them your expression" and with that he pierced trough my shoulder. I closed my eyes not wanting to think about the expression I am making right now. I believe it's between pain and pleasure. Also I don't want to see Subaru or any of the brothers looking at me. I opened my eyes half way and I saw Subaru with Raito looking around. Thank god, they are not looking at me. I smiled weakly and tried to hold my screams as Yuma thrust his fangs deeper. I turned my fingers into a fist holding as much as I could. Yuma kept and kept drinking until Subaru and Raito moved somewhere else to look. I let out a sigh of relief and Yuma removed his fangs. "Tch. Those brats didn't see us. But I guess they can hear you" Yuma leaned to my neck and pierced it with force. I could help but scream. I felt Yuma's lips turning into a smirk on my skin as he kept sucking.

"Would you stop...already?" was all I could say.

"I wanted them to see you expression. But now I want your blood." Yuma said, panting heavily as he completly ripped my shirt. I was so exposed! I blushed and I looked away. "Here eat this it will make you feel better" I turned my head to look at him confused. I let out a sigh seeing him holding...a sugar cube. He pulled me closer to his body. Again I looked away. "You know.." he gave up and popped the cube in his mouth "...you should be ashamed. Letting your breast touching a man's body. Dirty woman" I blushed deeper.

"I-It's not my fault that you striped me.." I covered my breast with my hands and some of my hair. If your hair is long, it can become very handy. I grabbed my jacket and put it over. He started laughing.

"Not need to be shy, sow" he leaned close to my face. I stepped back and he stepped closer to me again. I stepped back once more only to hit my back against the wall. I looked left and right trying to find another way to get away but he closed the space around me by placing his hands at each side of my head. I looked at him shocked and he still had that smirk on his face.

"P-Please let me go" I begged him with a few tears scrolling on my cheeks. He wiped them away with his thump. My shocked expression turned into a confused one. "W-what are you doing?"

"Yuma...Ruki said that I should take care of her.." Azusa appeared out of nowhere.

"Tch. I was getting at the best part." Yuma put his hands in to his pockets and exited the room. When he left I looked at Azusa. His innocent expression...? Was still on his face.

"Let's get started.." Azusa pulled a knife from his pocket and moved towards me. The tip of the knife pointing at me. I am frozen right now !. I don't know what to do. I kept looking at him as he was getting closer and closer to me. When he was inches away from me, he run the knife trough my jacket , turning it into pieces that fell on the floor. "Take this" he grabbed my hand and gave me the knife.

"Why should I?" I dropped the knife and looked at him scared. He leaned down and took the knife and made a scar on my hand. I closed my eyes and screamed. I took a look at the scar. It's pretty deep. The blood was coming out like geyser. "Why you did that?" I asked him with a shaky voice. He looked at me with sad eyes before he moved to lick my blood. I flinched at the touch and pulled away. He looked at me again with these sad eyes.

"If I give you pain, in return, you should give me...pain too. Hurry!" his voice and expression suddenly became demanding and angry. "Hurry!" he screamed. I don't what to do. I am trembling, feeling my conscious going away from the loss of blood and I was breathing heavily. I could help but collapse. I still haven't closed my eyes and I saw Azusa leaning to my face. "Poor thing..." and he placed a kiss on my cheek...and from then everything when black.

* * *

Eh?...Bell noises are filling my ears. "Yuki." also someone is calling my name...

"Mmm...?" I opened my eyes and found my shelf at my room. I sat up quickly and Sakura jumped at me with the little bell moving left and right on her collar. I turned around and saw Subaru and Shuu looking at me, Subaru with a smile on his face and Shuu with his calm expression. I looked at them confused while petting Sakura's black fur.

"Oi busty you finally woke up?" Ayato burst in with a smile on his face. I am speechless. Is this real? Am I really back? Or is this a dream? I nodded at him with a weak smile. "Good. Ore-sama gave punches to every one of them" Ayato placed his hands at his hips and smiled proudly. Shuu let out a sigh and petted Sakura with his thump. Subaru sat next to me. So did Ayato.

"Am I really here?" I asked them. Subaru nodded. "Pinch me!" I extended my arm towards Subaru.

"What?!" Subaru looked at me confused.

"I have these weird dreams lately and they seem like they are almost real. So pinch me with a needle or something." he let out a sigh. But before he could do anything Sakura bit my index finger. "Ow.." I looked at it. "Looks like this is a dream" I looked at Sakura's eyes, her left eye is red and the other is golden. And her shiny black fur makes her eyes pop even more. Also I noticed I was wearing another's person's jacket since it was larger than the one I had. My arms where lost in the sleeves.

"It's mine...once you finished I want it back" looks like it's Shuu. I should have noticed it. I gave him a smile.

"I can't thank you enough for what you did for me. Thank you so much!" I let go of Sakura and hugged both Ayato and Subaru. And after a while I hugged Shuu as well. "Thank you" I murmured with tears of happiness.

"Bitch-chan~ You finally woke up" Raito walked in with Reiji and Kanato.

"Considering the blood loss, you woke up rather early" Reiji crossed his arms. He took a chair and sat across me.

"Why? How long I have been sleeping?" I tied my hair up in a ponytail and sat up. Ayato pulled me and made me sit down again.

"Ayato, you should stop it. " Reiji pushed his glasses. Ayato let go of my hand. "You have been sleeping for almost 3 hours. But with all the loss of blood from the scar you had on your arm, and the bite marks or your neck.." Suddenly his expression turned to an angry one "you need at least 2 hours more to get fully recovered"

"You should get back to sleep Yuki-san. Don't you think too teddy?" he hugged his teddy tighter. I gave him a smile.

"I don't think I can't. Once I woke up I can't get back to sleep" I laughed weakly

"At least try" Subaru pushed lightly to lie down. Sakura came next to me and sat down.

"Okay" I smiled and covered my shelf with the sheets. Sakura came under the sheets and lied on my chest. I petted her petite head and she purred. I always wanted a cat. They are so pretty.

"Get well bitch-chan~" Raito waved at me with his cheerful voice.

"I will. Thank you Raito" I smiled at him even though I was angry of the name he was calling me. He opened the door and with everyone he exited the room.

"Shuu." Reiji spoke "Make sure she is okay" Shuu waved his hand at him and let out a yawn and stand up. Reiji gave me a last glare before he exited the room. Shuu walked over and lied down next to me. I turned to look at him.

"Are you going to sleep?" I asked him. Because I turned Sakura moved between us and he lied down facing Shuu. He petted her. He looked at me for a minute and nodded. I let out a sigh. "Thanks for taking care of me" I turned around, my back facing at him. On second though I turned again facing him. He still had his eyes opened. " And thanks for saving me. And for taking care of my wounds. Thank you" I gave him a big smile. I am so grateful to them. I never though that these cold, possessive and sadistic vampires will save me. Shuu pulled me closer to him. He placed his hand behind my head and forced me to bury my face to his chest.

"Sleep.." he let out another yawn and he placed a earplug at my ear. A relaxing music with piano and violin played. I closed my eyes, hugging Sakura as she was sleeping as well, purring. Shuu wrapped his arms around me.. "It's almost morning. " he said to me.

"And what about it?" I asked his, lifting my head to look at him. This time his eyes were closed.

"Just saying.." he opened one of his eyes and looked at me. "I can smell their smell on your skin" possessive side of Shuu: on. I looked away. "Take a bath or something you stink" he closed his eye. I pouted and buried my face at his chest again and gave him a small punch on his ribs. "Hey.."

"Watch what are you saying.." I still had my face buried at his chest. I pushed him and turned around. But again I felt his hand wrapping around my body and he pulled me closer to him again. He rested his head on top of mine. "Shuu?"

"Sleep already" I listened to his command and closed my eyes welcoming the warm that was coming from him.

* * *

Usually it takes me half an hour to complete the chapter but this took me 2 hours! Lack of inspiration I guess. If I have any grammar errors please let me know! Until next time_** ~Bye~**_


	12. Chapter 12

Man I can't sleep at all. I let out a sigh and looked over to Shuu..still sleeping . I stood up quietly not wanting to wake Shuu up, I moved towards my closet to pick some clothes and go take a bath. Sakura hopped on my lap looking at me.

"Mew?"

"Shh! Sakura! You don't want to wake Shuu up." I grabbed her and lifted up placing a kiss on her head. I placed her next to Shuu. I placed a finger on my lips "Shh..now" I turned back to searching for clothes. Also I am hungry. Ahhh..only thinking about food makes my stomach growling. I put my hand on my stomach. "I am hungry!" I said weakly. Trying to forget about food, I decided to wear a dress that Reiji bought me. It's a beautiful, black dress with lace at the end and with a sweetheart neckline and it stops just above my knees. I wore my bunny slippers and before I left the room I gave a last glare at Sakura and Shuu. I have to say, he a whole different person when me and Sakura are around, playing. Before I go, I walked towards the bed. I petted Sakura's tummy and ruffled Shuu's hair. Before he wakes up, I rushed at the door and exited the room. Shit! I forgot my boots! I facepalmed my shelf. I have only made couple of steps from my room. I turned around . Slowly I opened the door once more. Sakura greeted me by rubbing her head on my ankle. I noticed that Shuu has left. I let out a sigh. I moved to the side of my bed, grabbing my boots, and again leaving the room. "I will back Sakura." I took her collar from the small table across my bed and wrapped it around her petite neck, purring at the touch, the bell ringing from moving left and right. It was a black collar with a dark golden bell. Once I finished wrapping around her neck, I placed her on my pillow and she rolled over, giving access to pet her soft, tummy. "I have to go" I exited the room once more. I ran through the halls, hoping that I won't wake them up or noticing me, finally I was outside the bath…..Um , actually I hope I am since it's the first time I am going in this bathroom. I hope it's not someone's room. With closed eyes and shaky hands, I grabbed the handle and slowly I started opening the door "Please be the bathroom, please be the bathroom, please be the bathroom" I murmured. When the door was fully opened, I opened one eyes and then the other letting out a sigh of relief. "Thank god it's the bathroom". With a smile on my face, cheery I moved towards the sink. Finally I am going to take a bath. Actually I haven't took a bath yet. Well every time I was going to take a bath, some of the brothers will piss me off so I will go back to room. So I haven't took a bath yet and it's gross. I hope I can have some quiet this time. Also I noticed by looking at my reflection at the mirror, my hair is pretty long. It's almost passing my butt. It's super long! I guess I will cut the ends once I finish. So I better hurry up, before someone enters the room. I started taking of my clothes. Also my eyes widened, noticing that I have gained some weight. I pouted. How the hell I have gain weight when I almost eat nothing…..oh, wait….Pff! No way. don't think that eating two strawberry cakes will make me this fat. No way. Anyway, I removed my shirt which it was covered in blood. I was still wearing my school uniform. Well..half of it. I was wearing my skirt and my shirt with huge holes all over it. Shuu's jacket was covering me. It's still has his smell on it….it smells so nice. What! I opened my eyes and blushed and removed Shuu's jacket placing it next to the sink. I took off my undergarments as well as my shoes, and hopped in the shower. I stepped away testing the water. It's not hot enough which is bad since I am staying at the bathroom for over an hour. I just have to go along with it this time. I stepped under the shower. After a while a washed my hair with a shampoo that smelled like roses. Man. I even have shampoo and conditioner smelling like roses. This shows how addicted I am to them. The smell of roses filling my nose, some water drops hearing from dropping and me , massage my scalp…..ah~ it feels so relaxing! I started murmuring a song and moving my hips here and there. I rinsed out the shampoo and moved to applying conditioner. I tied my hair into a knot and started washing my body. With the foam that was created, I though it will be nice to shave my legs and my armpits. I grabbed a razor and shaved my armpits. Then I moved to my legs. I shaved them quickly….."Oww…" and I was stupid to do that, since I cut my shelf. My eyes widened. "I have to go to my room !" I throw the razor and tossed somewhere I don't know, and rinsed out the conditioner and the foam from my body. The tiles from white, had turned into red,. There is a lot blood coming out. Shit! After I exited the shower I rolled a towel on my hair and desperate searched for and band-aid. Fortunately I found one. I rolled a longer tower around my body and quickly rushed to my room. I opened the door and stepped in my room.

"Oi, busty. Took you a lot of time." Ayato surprised me and made me drop the towel around my body. I blushed madly. "Not bad body at all" I could also see a small blush on Ayato's cheeks. I leaned down to grabbed the towel but Ayato stopped me by pushing me at the bed with him on top. Are you freaking kidding me right now!? Kill me! "You hair is sticking on your neck and at your sides. You should cut it. It's blocking my way." He brush my hair off from my neck and I shivered from the touch of his cold hands. He ran his finger on top of the fang marks Yuma has made. He expression turned to an angry one and he eyes full with jealously and lust. "Tch. Having other drink you blood than ore-sama. It makes me angry and you need a punishment" and back to his smirk. He leaned down and licked from my collarbone to my neck, which send shivers to my skin. "I can smell them. It pisses me off!" he yelled before piercing my neck. He moved his hands lower on my body but I smacked them.

"Don't go farther than this" I warned him. He looked at me, now with worried eyes. I looked at him confused, the blush on my cheeks going darker and darker by any second that was passing. He leaned closer to my face and gave me a soft kiss on my lips. He looked at me again. "W-would you stop looking at me like that?" I looked away. He grabbed my chin and forced me to look at him.

"What did they do to you?" he asked me with a worried tone. I looked at him shocked. He cupped my cheek and he placed the other hand behind my head. I kept looking at him, not moving an inch. "Tell me, busty!" suddenly his voice turned to a demanding one.

"N-nothing. Don't worry about it" I laughed nervously. I placed my hand on top of his , that was still on my cheek. It's cold like Subaru's. His eyes soften for a second and leaned closer to give me a kiss again. But this time it was a passionate one. He wrapped his arms around me and the blush got even darker, now my nude body touching his! I closed my eyes. After a while he broke the kiss and he moved to my shoulder. And before I could say anything he pierced it.

"This is your punishment, for letting other drink your blood, than ore-sama. Learn your place" he sunk his fangs deeper on my shoulder, which made me scream in pain that it didn't take long to turn into pleasure. Bell noises made Ayato remove his fangs. "Heh? What is this thing?" Ayato let go off me and moved to my pillow where Sakura was resting. "A cat?" he looked at me like he was about burst into laughs. I pouted and looked away. "What a silly woman you are, busty, for having a liking at his kind of thinks." I ignored him and leaned down to get the towel, as well as the dress. But again I was pushed, this time against the floor. "Don't think I am done with you. The only places I have bit you is your neck and your shoulders right?" I looked away. "Oi, look at me when I am talking to you" he pulled my hair and forced me to look at him. Tears gathered in my eyes from the pain. He leaned down and licked a tear that was scrolling on my cheek. "Eww…salty. No sweet at all. It's your fault that I want something sweet now. I guess you know what is it that I want, right?" he came closer to my face.

"I-It's not my fault that you decided to lick my tears." Blush going darker and darker. I can't take this anymore. I think I will cry from the embarrassment. "I-I will make you takoyaki if you want…" I looked away not wanting to have eye contact with Ayato.

"Thanks but no thanks. I will have your blood. I will bit you somewhere else that will make you feel much better." He leaned lower to my body and stopped at my stomach area. I couldn't do anything having my wrist pinned above my head. And it will not make me feel good at all. I don't even want to remember the pain from when Shuu bit me there. Only thinking about it makes me shiver. "You know, when I see that expression of yours, and watching your body shivering like that, makes me more hungry." He licked next to my belly-button."Let's eat" and with that he pierced through my skin. I screamed and closed my eyes, trying to bear the pain. "Hm?" he removed his fangs and looked at the cut on my leg. He grabbed and lifted, observing the cut. "How did this happened?"

"I was shaving my legs and I cut my shelf.." his worried expression turned to an evil one, with the smirk that he always has on his face.

"You did this on purpose, didn't you?" I shook my head and pulled my leg away, but his grip got tighter. "I am going to clean the wound for you. Be grateful." he removed the end of the band aid since it had almost got away from my leg with all this tossing and struggling. He started sucking the blood from the wound. It's not bad but…it's not good either. "Hah..really your blood is the best" suddenly he pierced under the cut, close to my ankle. I buried my face to my hands, trying to hold back the screams and the tears. After a while he removed his fangs and gave me a kiss. It's bitter….I can taste my blood…how can they say it's super sweet. He kept looking at me as I kept looking at his green eyes. After a while I broke the kiss, trying to breathe calmly

"You are weird…saying that it tastes good when it's incredibly biter." I didn't think it can get more embarrassing! "I…..I want to get dressed. So…let me go" he looked at me and finally let go of me. I grabbed the dress from the floor. "Can you get out?" I covered my shelf with the dress. He lied down on the bed. "Please?" I begged him.

"No, get dressed and will go downstairs together." He turned to look at me with a calm expression like nothing was going on! I summoned all my power and my courage and changed as fast as I could. "Ready?" he got up and stand next me.

"Can you zip it up for me?" I turned around pointing the zipper at the back. He let out a sigh and zipped up.

"Now?"

"Just a minute." I walked around the room, searching for my pumps. Ayato sat down and crossed his arms. "Just a minute, okay?" I pouted.

"Tch. You made ore-sama wait. You will get-"

"Found them." I put them on. I looked at Ayato. "Let's go. Bye Sakura" I petted her head before exiting. I opened the door letting Ayato pass. He kept looking at me. I let out a sigh "Will you stop looking at me?" I exited the room waiting for Ayato to come.

"You are weird, busty, you know that?" he said to me while going downstairs. I looked at him confused.

"And what makes you say that?" I asked him, being irritated.

"Talking to animals, getting an hour to bath and another hour to get dressed-"

"No, don't lie" I cut him. "It took seconds to get dressed and a minute to find my pumps. You were in front of me" I looked outside the window. It's raining pretty hard. A smile formed at my face, taking this as an excuse to not go to school. There was a moment of silence until we reached the living room. "Are we going to eat? I am starving!" we headed towards the dining room.

"Yeah, ore-sama is hungry too." he stopped and I bumped at his back.

"Hey!" I rubbed my forehead.

"Busty make some takoyaki so ore-sama can eat it!"

"Ayato keep your voice down please" we turned to see Reiji , walking toward us. Ayato frowned and he crossed his arms looking away. Reiji let our a sigh and looked at me. "What made you came here? And why I am smelling your blood?" Reiji's eyes widened a little. "Ayato did you drink her blood?" Reiji's voice became dark and make me shivered for some reason, even though he wasn't talking at me. Ayato weakly nodded. Reiji flicked his tongue making a 'tch' noise and the he let out another sigh. "Yuki go upstairs and rest. With the loss of blood from them and the loss of blood from Ayato, you will became anemic. Please go get some rest. I will sent the food when it will be done."

"Are you sure?" I titled my head and asked him. He turned towards the oven without saying anything or look at me. I turned around and headed towards my room. At least I will play a little with Sakura. As I was going upstairs I noticed Subaru leaning against the wall. "Subaru..hey!" I waved at him with a smile.

"Hey. Do you feel any better?" I nodded and I walked to him, standing in front of him. He eyes soften when he looked at me. "Great" he put his hands in his pockets. There was a moment of silence. "So..." finally he broke the silent, it was getting akward."...do you want to go for a walk" I would love to say yes but, Reiji was right, my head was heavy and my vision was almost blurry. I grabbed my head and leaned at Subaru's chest so at least I had something soft to pass off to. "Oi..are you okay?" Subaru placed his arms on my shoulder and shook me. With my eyes half closed, I looked at him and his eyes were full of worry.

"Suba...ru"

"Don't talk I will get you to your room" Subaru lifted me and he placed my hands around his neck. I rested my head on his shoulder. After a couple of seconds, I opened my eyes and I looked at him. I could see the worry in his eyes but also some anger. He kept looking in front of him, trying to reach my room as fast as possible, considering that his pace was fast. I weakly smiled and closed my eyes again. After a minute he finally stopped walking. He opened the door and the bell noises and the mewings make me open my eyes once more. I looked at him , still on his arms. He smiled at me and softly placed on the bed. "I will go now. Rest" with a warm smile that -which I have no idea why- made my heart beat faster, he walked to the door.

"Wait, Subaru.." I said with a weak voice and blushed thinking about what I was going to say. He stopped looked at me with a confused expression. I blinked a few time and looked away."...C-can you stay with me?" the blush got even darker. I looked at him for less than a second and then a looked at Sakura. I heard a chuckle coming from Subaru. I still didn't have the courage to look at him. Suddenly I felt a arm around my waist and finally I turned to look at him and he was inches away from me. I opened my mouth to say something, but it was captured by his lips. My eyes widened with shock. The he pulled me into a hug still, kissing me. I felt my face heat up even more. After a while he broke the kiss, both of us panting softly.

"I will stay with you all day if you want" he moved to my neck but he pulled away and I looked at him confused. "Control your self" I heard him murmuring. I titled my head. "Why you asked me to stay with you?" he made an evil grin. I jumped a little from the question and laughed nervously.

"I will be bored waiting for the time to come to go to school" I let out a sigh and laughed nervously again. Subaru leaned closer to me.

"I have to say..I am kinda sleepy " he let out a yawn and lied down, his head resting on my lap. I looked at him surprised. It's kinda weird to see the brothers, being possessive, turning to be as cute as hell. I shook my head, trying to brush away the though I just had.

"Yeah me too" I smiled at him and he smiled back, making my heart beat faster once more. I leaned my back at a huge pillow that was decorating the bed and I placed a smaller one next to me. I patted and called Sakura to come and lied down. She jumped on the bed and lied down on the pillow, purring. Subaru groaned and stand up.

"This position isn't comfortable" he scratched the back of his head and lied on completely on the bed. But again he stood up and moved next to me. All this time I was looking at him dumbfounded. Eventually he sat next to me, and placed his head on my shoulder. "Better" I blushed yet again. "Stop blushing already" he said softly. I couldn't help but blush more! I slightly slapped my shelf. Subaru took his of his jacket rolled the sleeves of his red shirt up. He let out a sigh and eventually he rested his head on my lap. I have to say, after all this moving around I was irritated but I let it slide. "You better sleep so you can recover" and finally he closed his eyes. My eyes softened looking at him and I smiled as I ran my finger through his soft, white hair. I closed my eyes feeling that Subaru will be there for me, every time I need help

* * *

Heloo minna! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I hope you had a wonderful Christmas Day


	13. Chapter 13

I am thinking a way for Yuki to get to the Mukami's mansion again but without kidnapping. PM me! Thanks for the reviews, those who are following and have favourited the story! Love ya! 3

* * *

I groaned while opening my eyes. It's almost time for school. I let out another groan thinking about that." How long are you going to be asleep, Subaru?" I murmured to my self and let out a sigh. I run my fingers through his hair and smiled, still lying on my lap. I slowly lifted his head and softly, placed it on my pillow. I covered him with the sheets and crossed my fingers, hoping that I haven't woke him up. Walking on my tip-toes, I moved to my wardrobe and search from my uniform. Bell noises make me jump from surprise. I places a finger in front of my mouth and shook my head. Sakura titled her head and mewed "Shh..." I slightly pushed her head with my finger, since her head is smaller than my palm, and she fall back and made me giggle. My eyes widened and I covered my mouth and I slowly turned to look at Subaru, who was still sleeping. I gave Sakura a threatening look. She lowered her ears and slowly moved to my lap, rubbing her head against it and then she looked at me with puppy eyes? Is it possible for a cat to have eyes like this? "Tch..stop making this face, Sakura" he hoped on my lap and she stand up, placing her tiny paws on my chest and she pressed her nose against mine, kinda like a nose kiss. I closed my eyes and let out a sigh. "You are such a pain" I petted her head and she purred. She rolled over and I rubbed her tummy and after a while she closed her eyes. I turned to my wardrobe to continue searching for my uniform. Since I have enough time, I will probably go and take a quick shower. Thinking about that, I took my undergarments together with my uniform. I moved to my door and a groan coming from Subaru make me jump out of surprise. I slowly turned around and he was already awake. My sweat dropped and I gave him a weak smile. "You finally woke up" I laughed nervously. He stood up and he nodded, without saying anything the whole time. He walked towards me and stood in front of me. He kept looking at me as I kept looking at him , feeling more awkward by every second that was passing.

"I am hungry. I want to drink you blood" and within a second he pinned me at the wall, my wrists pressed at each side of my head. I looked at him shocked and he looked deep in my eyes, his red eyes glowing with hunger and lust. He smirked. "Why you are so shocked about?" he leaned to my neck, his hot breath hitting against my collarbone, and he licked it. I closed my eyes trying to hold my voice. Before I could open my eyes, he had pierced through my neck. He let go of my wrists and wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me closer to him. I placed a hand over my mouth to keep my voice down as much as I could. I felt his lips forming a smirk as he still was drinking. "Give in. You know it feels good for you. Don't hide it" he removed his fangs and looked at me. I placed my hand on his chest and pushed him away. "Oi!" he looked at me angry.

"What is wrong with you?" I placed my hand over the fang marks he has made, my eyes narrowed when I looked at him. I shook my head and I took my uniform from the floor. Before I exited the room I looked at him , and he had lowered his head, his hands on both sides, had turned into fists. My eyes narrowed even more. "You are weird. All of you." he lifted his head and looked at me, with a pissed of expression but it also had some sadness in it. I can also say that it had some loneliness. I looked away. "You may be creatures, with no feelings. But that doesn't mean that you should play with others feelings. Think before you act. Think how am I going to feel when one moment you kiss me and sleep on my lap peacefully and the other moment you became possessive. Think about it!" I yelled and I exited the room, making a loud noise as I closed the door with huge force. "Think...how I feel" I murmured to my shelf, heading towards the bathroom. I hugged the uniform, harder against my chest. I reached the bathroom, and let out a sigh, as I removed my dress. I tied my hair into a top knot, since I don't want it to get wet. After a minute of twisting, I finally tied it. It really is very long. I moved on, to remove my leggings but I heard a splash noise, coming...from..the tub. I turned around and I saw Shuu, sitting in the bath tub. My face turned red, and I quickly wore the dress once more." W-what are you doing here?" I looked at him, trying to calm my shelf down.

"I could say the same thing to you. But you came here to see me naked, didn't you?" he smirked, his eyes still closed. I am trying to hide the blush, not make it darker. My eyes widened and I looked away.

"W-why would I want to see you naked? You are bathing with your clothes on?" I said with a nervous laugh and I looked at him confused. He opened his eyes. He looked at me for a second and he smirked once more.

"Then undress me." stupid Shuu, stupid me, stupid blush, stupid Shuu!

"W-what are you saying to a girl, you pervert!" I hide my face, the stupid blush going darker with every second passing. "I came here to take a bath before I go to school. Not to see you naked, nor to undress you" he opened his eyes and he stood up and looked at me. And after a second, back to that evil smirk.

"Do you want to join me then?" my eyes widened and I turned around looking anywhere but him.

"O-of course not! You are bigger pervert than Raito." I looked around and I didn't even dare to look at Shuu.

"No one can beat that pervert when it comes to how pervert can someone be" I slowly turned to look at him, and he placed his hand behind his head.

"You just beat him, king of all perverts!" I crossed my hands a looked at him. He let out a chuckle. "You still haven't answer me."

"Answer you what?" he opened his eyes and looked at me with an irritated expression. I sat on my knees and placed my hands on the tub.

"You all are brothers. Yet, you all are so different. On your looks but also on your personality" I rested my chin on my hand and looked at him waiting for an answer. He let out a sigh and rested his head on the other on the tub as well, but on the other side.

"Since you are willing to know this much I will tell you" he let out another sigh and he closed his eyes. "We all have the same father but we have different mothers..."

"Eh?" I lifted my head and looked at him, even though he had his eyes closed. He groaned and moved his arm, placing it back to the water.

"Reiji and I are from the same mother...the triplets, Ayato, Kanato and Raito are from another mother."

"I see, I didn't know that. Um..what about Subaru?" he let out another groan and he sunk his body to the water.

"He is from another mother also.." he said before he sunk his head under the water, as well as his whole body. My eyes widened and I grabbed his hand.

"Shuu!" I yelled holding his hand. Suddenly he gasped and his eyes widened like...he was caught in some memory. I tried pushing him from the tub but he is too heavy. He grip got tighter on my hand, at a point I though it was going to break . I closed my eyes, trying to bear the pain. But it looked like he didn't want to let go off my hand. "S-Shuu...it hurts.." I winced and hold his hand with both of mine trying to pull him out, but at the same time to bear the pain. "S-Shuu.." I called him weakly. He gasped once more and the grip loosed and he looked at me. "Are you- Ahh?!" he pulled me and I got into the tub with him, my dress completely soaked. Thank god is black, or else, he would be able to see through. "What are you doing?" I asked him, looking at him confused.

"Give me your blood" he said with a blank expresion. I looked at him and my eyes widened even more. He chuckled. "What? You are scared after having your blood drunk numerous times?" he may be right, but, I can't help but be scared when someone talks to me like that. I got even scarier when he placed a hand behind my head and pulled me closer to him. He run his fingers through my neck and he smirked. "So very pale. I believe I have said it before, but I am going to say it again. If I bit through, it would spurt bright red blood like a geyser" he run a finger from the fang marks Subaru had made me earlier. He let out another chuckle and he smirked. "I bet those are from Subaru. He can be very possessive" he leaned to my neck. "However, my fangs will show you a whole new world" and with that he bit my neck. But he bit at Subaru's mark and it hurt a lot and made groan in pain. I felt his lips curling into a smirk against my skin "Your blood is hot, that I could get burnt" I closed my eyes tighter as I felt his fangs feeper in my skin. "You are getting exited. What a dirty woman you are. Your temperature is raising now that my fangs are inside you"

"N-no" me eyes widened from how weak my voice came out. I clenched a piece of his shirt as he continued to drunk from me. He removed his fangs and chuckled.

"It may took a while but now...I know why the sent you to us" he lick the blood from his lips. And he looked at me with an evil grin. "Your blood is of the finest quality. I never though that it will take this much time to recognise that." he grin vanished and he looked at me with serious eyes. "You better think twice, if you want to came close to me" and he leaned down biting me once more, but this time on my shoulder.

"Stop...Shuu.." I said weakly as I buried my face at his shoulder, trying to bear the pain. I opened my eyes, my vision already gone blurry. The water in the tub, has already turned into a soft red. My eyes widened and I gasped in shock as I pushed him away. I started trembling. '_I-I am bathing in my own blood'_. I grabbed my head, trying to calm my shelf down.

"Oi! What's wrong?" Shuu grabbed my shoulder and shook me. My eyes kept being wide open and I released that I was trembling even more. Finally my eyes closed and I fell on Shuu's chest . "Yuki!" I heard him screaming before I felt my shelf going unconscious.

* * *

My eyes shot open from the nightmare I had. I grabbed my head, and I tried to control my breathing. I had a dream that I was lying down on my bed and suddenly everything went black. All the brothers came to my room and started biting all over my body. After a couple of seconds they vanished and I was covered in blood. It's almost the same as the one I saw with Subaru, but more frightening.

"Yahoo~ bitch-chan!" Raito voice snapped me out of my thought. "I came to wake you up~ It's time for school"

"Eh?" I looked around and I was in my room. I quickly stand up and examined my body. I let out a sigh of relief when I was sure that I had no fang marks. Except those from Shuu.

"Ah~You are really cute when you have that confused expression of your. It makes to want to drink you until you are dry" he grabbed me and he tossed me on the bed. He then hopped on it and he slowly came closer to me.

"Oi!" Ayato yelled and he pushed him, in result, he fall from the bed. I couldn't help but chuckled "Don't go near to what belong to ore-sama" he yelled to Raito.

"Ayato-kun. Don't be so stingy~" Raito rubbed the back of his head and smiled weakly.

"Shut up! She is mine!" he yelled once more and he turned to look at me, now with an evil grin. "Yo" he moved his hand. I smacked it away and I stood up and I moved to my desk where my uniform was.

"Get out of my room" I said to them boldly and with a serious expression.

"Ayato, Raito. Let her get dressed so we can finally go to school" Reiji appeared in the room. Raito and Ayato frowned and they moved out of the room. "You. Get ready. We are already late" I weakly nodded and he followed his other brothers and he finally closed the door, giving me some privacy. I let out a sigh and I started getting ready. When I had my uniform on, I brush my hair and I decided to braid it. I looked at my reflection when I was done. I looked super pale and like I had to sleep for one hundred years. I moved to my make-up supplies and I applied concealer to cover my dark circles.

"Sakura.." I called her weakly to see her before I go to school. After a couple of minutes she showed up and grabbed her, and I placed her on my lap, once I sat down. I smiled at her as she rubbed her head against my palm. I lifted her and I brough her close to my face. She titled her head and let out a soft 'meow'. I giggled and I gave her a kiss on her petite head. I placed her on my pillow and she curled on it, closing her eyes. I run my hand trough her silk fur for the last time before I go to school. "I will be back soon" I grabbed my school bag and I headed downstairs, finding Kanato and Subaru waiting for me at the entrance hall. Once they noticed me they started walking outside, and I followed them from behind. We exited the mansion and we all headed towards the car. I was the last to enter the car and I was unlucky that the only seat was between Shuu and Subaru. I let out a sigh and I sat between them. I placed the bag between my legs and I rested my head on the back of the seat. I let out a yawn and I closed my eyes, trying to recover some of the lack of sleep.

* * *

So sorry for the late update. Also I want to wish you a Happy New Year. *throws blankets and hot chocolate to the readers, since it's kinda cold in Greece* . The scene with Shuu, I know it supposed to be in the begging, but it turned out like this. Sorry if I messed up. And I think I have found a way to made her go to the Mukami mansion. Wait until next chapter *hides in the shadows*


	14. Chapter 14

OMG! Views are over 6,000?! Are you kidding me?! You can not imagine how much I love you! Thank you, so, so much guys. You are the reason that kept me going! I love you!

* * *

I let out a groan as I opened my eyes. Weird..I don't remember lying down when I closed my eyes to rest a little. Why I see Subaru's face? Why my head is lying against something soft? After I released that I have been lying to Subaru's lap I got up quickly and sat straight, my back resting against the seat, not Subaru. I looked at him . "Why you did that?" I whispered to him. He crossed his arms and looked outside the window. Shuu's groan make me jump from surprise. I turned to look at him with an irritated expression, but I wonder why I did that since I was sure he would be sleeping. I let out a sigh and rested my hands on my lap.

"Seems you have woken up?" Reiji, who was sitting across me, asked me with a irritated expression. He closed his book and rested it at him arms. I turned to look at him and nodded. He let out a sigh and he opened his book once more. "I would rather to not do that ever again. I had to stop my brothers from biting you while you were sleeping" he glared at me and he pushed his glasses, returning to his book.

"Sorry, I won't do it again." I said to him, regretting that my voice came out this weak. He let out a chuckle. I crossed my arms and looked outside the window, as much as I could because Shuu was blocking my gaze. After a couple of minutes , we arrived at school. Everyone went to their classes, leaving me and Subaru, alone walking towards our class. Until we reached the classroom, there was a complete silence. I looked around the halls and my eyes widened when I spotted Kou walking towards our direction. I grabbed Subaru's hand and pulled him, running as fast as possible to the class.

"O-oi! What was that for?" he screamed and he pulled his hand from my grip. I placed a finger on my lips.

"Shhh…just follow me" I grabbed his hand once more and looked at him, waiting for a response. He looked at our hands, then at me and then somewhere else

"I don't get you" well, I took that as a 'fine' and pulled him "I didn't say anything!" he yelled at me. I frowned and let out a sigh. Once Kou was nowhere to be found I let go of him and he put his hands in his pockets, letting out a sigh.

"Come on we have to get to class" I smiled at him as I ran towards class.

"Yuki, watch out!" I heard him but before I could stop running, I pumped to something and I fell back. I rubbed my leg, to smooth the pain and I opened my eyes, looking Yuma doing the same thing. I got up quickly ,trying to ignore the throbbing pain on my leg. I rushed towards Subaru and I hide behind him. "What are you doing?" he looked at me, and I weakly pointed to Yuma, with a shaking finger. He followed my finger and he wrapped his arms around me. I watched Yuma from Subaru's shoulder, getting up, with an expression like he was going to break the whole building. My eyes narrowed as Subaru hugged me tighter. I spotted Ruki coming with Kou next to him. Subaru started walking, with me still at his arms.

"Where are we going?" I whispered to him.

"Tch. Those brats have surrounded us. The tall once with the other two are behind us. And I am smelling the one that had the knife. The short one. He is coming closer and closer" he leaned closer to my ear. "If you don't want to be caught you better close that mouth of yours. Or would you rather to be shut by me?" he smirked against my ear and I blushed.

"S-stop acting like a pervert. It doesn't fit you" I punched his chest softly, kinda like a playful punch and buried my face at his chest. He let out a chuckle and he started moving again, with slow steps. He is torturing me. "Could you hurry up please?" I asked him. He lifted my chin, forcing me to look at him. He leaned down and he placed his lips on mine. My eyes widened and I placed my hands on his chest, pushing him away. I moved my head, breaking the kiss. I blushed. "what do you thing you are doing?!" I asked him and he leaned again. I placed my hand on his face pulling him away.

"I said that you need to keep your stupid mouth shut, if you don't want to get caught. Because you weren't doing as I told you so, I shut it for you" he smirked looking at me. I lowered my head and pushed him away. He pulled his arms away from me. I crossed my arms and I walked towards class. He let out a chuckle and he walked towards me. I didn't turn to look at him and kept my gaze in front of me. In seconds we walked inside the class, finding almost all the students inside. Fortunately, the teacher hasn't arrived yet. I sat down on my seat and Subaru sat next to me. I heard some chuckles from the class. I turned to look at the direction they were coming. Some girls were giggling and pointing at Subaru. Also some were pointing at me. But those had a disgusted expression. I turned to look at Subaru, who was staring outside the window. I poked his shoulder and he turned to look at me. I pointed at the girls, who were blushing right now. He turned to look at them and he let out a sigh.

"You don't like any of the girls in this class?" I asked him. He placed his hand under his chin and looked at me.

"I do" was his answer and he looked outside the window again. Why…I am sad?

"Oh..I see" I smiled weakly and sat straight.

"Why do you care?" he said softly. I didn't turned to look at him, because I was thinking of an answer. "Well?"

"I am curious, just that. You and your brothers, seems to be very popular at this school" I turned to look at him, with a smile on my face.

"Alright kid, sit down" Akihito-sensei, walked inside. I took my notebooks out from my bag and started taking notes. I looked at Subaru now and then. I poked his leg with the end of my pen. He turned to look at me, with a bored expression.

"Aren't you going to take notes?" I lowered my head, and whispered to him. He shook his shoulders and he turned to look at the board.

* * *

"Finally it's over!" I stretched my arms and let out a yawn. Subaru, Shuu and I were walking outside the school. Shuu let out a yawn and nodded, as well as Subaru. "Oh wait Subaru, I got something for you." Shuu and Subaru stopped in front of me. "Here" I hand over the notes from all the subjects, with a smile. Subaru was shocked and he slowly took them. Shuu let out a sigh and passed us.

"Boring…sleeping is better" he placed his hand inside his pockets and walked away. I frowned , but I let it slide and I turned to look at Subaru. I giggles looking at him. "Why you are so shocked?"

"You took all this notes for me?" he looked at me. "Why?" I let out a sigh.

"Because you were zoned out all the time and it will be bad if you fail the class." I smiled at him and placed my hands behind my back.

"Thank you, Yuki" he blushed and looked away.

"You are welcome." I punched his shoulder playfully. "Let's go. I want to go home. I am starving!" I started drooling only thinking about food. Subaru let out a chuckle and we walked to the waiting spot, where the car usually is. Everyone was waiting for us. I looked around. "Where is the car?" I asked Reiji.

"Unfortunately, we will have to wait a couple of minutes." Reiji sta down on a bench. I sat down next to him. He chuckled and he opened his book. Raito moved towards Subaru grabbing the notes from his hands.

"Heh~ Subaru-kun, I never thought you will ever care about school" Raito took the notes from Subaru's hand, examining them with a stupid grin.

"I gave them to him." I said to him with a frown. He had a confused expression but then he had that stupid cheerful smile back on his face.

"Heh? Bitch-chan~ Seems you care a lot about our little brother." he placed his arms around Subaru's shoulder and he giggled, fixing his hat. I let out a sigh and I looked at the others brothers. Reiji reading his book, Shuu leaning against a tree with his eyes closed, Ayato had an annoyed expression for a reason, Kanato had a bag with cookies...controll your drooling!. I stand up and I moved towards Kanato, with a weak smile on my face.

"Ne, Kanato, can I have a cookie?" I tried to be as nice as possible, with a weak smile on my face and almost shaky hands. Kanato popped a cookie in his mouth and looked at me with a dull expression. Once he had swallowed it he turned to teddy.

"Teddy do you think I should give her a cookie?" he titled his head as he hold teddy. Kanato nodded to teddy and he placed his hand in the bag, took a cookie and broke it to pieces. He eat the biggest one and he gave me the smallest one. I looked at the piece and my eyes narrowed it. It had the size of a pea. I shook my head and let out a sigh.

"You know what? You can have it back. I will wait until we get home" I hand it back to him.

"Put it in my mouth" he said with a harsh voice. I flinched at the way his voice came out.

"No. You have arms. Do it by your shelf" I grabbed his hand and placed the cookie at it.

"DO WHAT I SAID!" he screamed. "I shared my cookie with you and you are so harsh." he started sobbing. I let out a sigh and I walked away like nothing had happened. I heard him murmuring something but I don't really care to be honest. The loud sound that came from Reiji's book when he closed it with force, made all of to turn and looked at him, even Shuu opened his eyes..

"Honestly, Kanato don't cry over everything" he pushed his glasses and fixed his tie. Kanato sobbed once more.

"But she is impudent! She refused my offer!" he screamed at Reiji and he turned to look at me, with an angry expression and tears scrolling on his cheeks.

"Yuki, he has a point. You shouldn't have refused his offer. Kanato sharing his sweets with someone else. A very rare sight. You should have be grateful." I looked down on my feet and Kanato chuckled .

"Yuki-san, don't feel bad because you are a horrible person. Teddy and I have already forgive you." he walked closer to me and he stroked my hair. I flinched at his sudden move, but in a second a hand has slapped his. Ayato pushed Kanato away and he placed his arms around.

"Go away. Don't touch something that belongs to Ore-sama. She is mine and only mine!" he glared at everyone. But Ayato was pushed away and someone's hand wrapped around me. I let out a sigh of frustration and I tittle my head and I saw Subaru this time. He eyes were filled with lust and anger. Ayato glared at Subaru and Subaru glared back at him. I got an irritated expression and I pushed Subaru away, but his grip got tighter.

"Who says that she is yours? She is mine! Get your filthy hands away from her." he yelled at everyone. Raito chuckled and wrapped his arm around Shubaru's shoulder once more.

"My, my. Subaru-kun, Ayato-kun~ Don't fight for bitch-chan. She is not worth it. But.." he eyes got serious, lust covering them and he cheerful smile dropped"...we all know that she is mine. After the little time we had together~" he placed a hand on my thigh and he licked my ear. I blushed and I pushed him away.

"Tch. Raito you pervert brat! What do you think you are doing?" Subaru's hand turned into a fist, moving towards Raito's face. Raito raised his hand in defense and he chuckled.

"Right. Don't touch busty if I don't say so!" Ayato walked in front of Raito.

"Enough! All of you!" Reiji yelled at us and he pointed at the road. The car had already arrived.

"You are so noisy..." Shuu said, while stepping in the car.

"Don't you ever dare to ask me anything again, Yuki-san. Or else I will break you" Kanato started laughing creepy as he entered the car.

"Bitch-chan~ We will continue our game later" Raito said cheerfully and he patted my head. He sent me a wink before getting in the car. Ayato sent me a threatening glare and I flinched.

"No. You will continue this we ore-sama, not Raito" he walked away from me, into the car. Reiji glared at me, letting out a sigh, getting as well into the car. I looked at Subaru, who was standing beside me.

"Don't worry, Yuki. I won't let any of my brothers have you. I will protect you" he pass me with his hand in his pockets.

"Stop treating me like a thing...geez" I rubbed the back of my head and I stepped into the car. Once I entered Ayato, immediately pulled me and sat me next to him. "W-what are you dong?!" I pulled my hand away from him, and rubbed it to smooth the pain.

"Suddap! Ore-sama can do whatever he wants" he grabbed my hand again and he leaned close to my neck.

"Ayato, take such activities at your private room. How many time do I have to tell you that?" Reiji rubbed his temples. Having to deal with these brothers can be a pain in the ass.

"Reiji. Don't interference." Ayato licked my neck and I felt his fangs touching my skin. My eyes widened and I pushed him away but he grabbed my wrist.

"Tch. Ayato let her go!" Subaru stand up, his hand has turned into fists at each side of him.

"As if" I felt his fangs piercing my neck. I closed my eyes waiting for the pain. But...nothing. I opened my eyes and I found Ayato staring at me. I took that time to pulled my hands away from him. I stood up. I looked over to Subaru. He looked at me confused and his eyes narrowed. He sat down on his seat and he patted the space next to him. I weakly, walked towards him and I sat down. Once I sat down he wrapped his arm around my waist. I blushed and slowly, I turned to look at him. He glared over to Ayato. Ayato frowned and he crossed his arms looking outside the window. I looked at Subaru sending him a smile. I spotted a small blush on his cheeks, and my smile widened , letting out a giggle.

"Thank you Subaru. I appreciate that. You are the one that always saves me." he turned to look at me. I looked at him deep into his red eyes, with the smile, never leaving my face. "Without you I would be dead by now" I whispered into his ears, as I leaned my face to his shoulder, resting against it. I closed my eyes, welcoming the warm that was coming from Subaru. I felt his grip around my waist tighten and that made me smile. I placed my hand on top of his other. _'Thank you...Subaru'_

* * *

I just want to tell you that I will be working on two other stories. So I will not be able to update very often. I have already made the other one and I am working on the other. If you are a fan of Free! go check them out. The one is a MakotoxOC story and the second one will be a RinxOC story. Thank you for reading this chapter. Until next time _**~bye~**_


	15. Ayato VS Shuu

Kuroshitsuji is getting a season 3 *happy dance*…..well *cough,cough* I want to thank you for reading this story. The views just….when I first published this story I never thought that the view will be over 8,000. When I saw the number my jaw touched the floor. Thank you so much for the reviews. For everything. Thank you! One more thing. If you have heard Dialover's CD Drama 'Ayato VS Shuu" be prepared~ Something similar is going to happen in this chapter~ *evil grin* Also the next one is going to be "Shuu VS Subaru". And after the "Shuu VS Subaru" I am only going to focus on the Mukamis. Please be patient. I have a tons of ideas in my mind, so I will update those 3 chapters in no time...I hope *nervous laugh* So this chapter is going to be long! Really long! Just saying~. But am I am going to skip the part when she drink the aphrodisiac. I don't want to make her like a whore.

* * *

"No, it's mine you can't have any!" Ayato grabbed the plate with takoyaki and moved to a corner and started eating it. I let out a sigh. We had arrived at home before half an hour. Everyone is at their rooms and I made takoyaki to Ayato because he made me crazy telling me 'make takoyaki, make takiyaki , blah, blah, blah'. He is eating like a kid that got back his candy after a while. He is even eating two at the same time!. I flinched at the sight. The sauce almost falling out of his mouth and there pieces of food all over his face. After he gulped down, he let out a sigh, and patted his torso while coughing sligtly. After that he let out another sigh and he looked at me. "You almost killed Ore-sama!" he yelled at me and took another takoyaki in his mouth. I rubbed my temples to smooth the headache. I took a napkin from the sink next to me and moved towards him. He turned around hugging his plate and looked at me.

"I am not going to take any. Relax" I raised my arms in defense. He turned at me slowly, eating a takoyaki in his mouth. I wiped the sauce and the pieces of the food from the corners of him mouth, his jaw and from his right cheek. "There" my eyes darkened as I moved a little closer and took a takoyaki with my hand. He gasped at the sudden action and before he could do anything, I placed it in my mouth, and eat it like it was the last takoyaki in the word. He parted his mouth and I could see some (fake) tears on his eyes. He closed his eyes and then opened them as he walked away from the kitchen. "You promised you are going to clean the kitchen if I make you takoyaki" I yelled at him.

"No I didn't" he said with a full mouth. I glared at him.

"Yes you did" I pointed at his face and he glared back, gulping down his bite.

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"How about we play a game?" I suggested him "The loser is going to clean the kitchen and.." I lifted my finger and made circles in the air "..is going to make takoyaki for the winner" I smirked at him and he smirked as well.

"You just made a very wrong decision, busty" he removed some sauce from his mouth with his sleeve and looked at me with a smirk. "Ore-sama will beat you at everything. Name the game" he said to me after he laughed proudly , placing his hands on his hips.

"How about a game of darts?" I placed a hand under my chin. Ayato let out a gasp and flinched a little. I smirked evily. "Heh~? Looks like you got nervous before even starting the game" I laughed . Ayato groaned and turned his palm into fist.

"Tch. Ore-sama is going to make pay. Make sure you get some gloves for cleaning" he walked away.

"You mean for you?" I said to him as we walked downstairs, to the game room. As we entered the room we shoot glare to each other and we rushed towards a box with the darts. I took the red ones and he took the blue ones.

"The one who scores 200 points is the winner" he got into a position to shoot the dart.

"Fine by me" I let out a chuckle as I did the same.

"Heh~ Bitch-chan and Ayato-kun are playing a game? Interesting~" Raito made me flinch. He took a pall from the billiard and tossed to the air and grabbed it again. I ignored him as I turned around and nodded to Ayato so the game can start. "Why are you playing darts?"

"Busty, lied about me making a promised" I groaned as I sat straight.

"I didn't lie! I can bring Reiji and asked him as well" I turned around, ready to head towards the door to leave the room. Ayato's eyes widened a little and I smirked at him "Scared?" I said to him, with a teasing tone. He crossed his arms and looked away.

"Tch. As if! Do what you want"

"Well then. The gloves are under the sink. Hope you enjoy your chore." I took a deep breath "Reijiiiiiiiiii!" I screamed and both Raito and Ayato let out a groan.

"You have a loud voice, busty" Ayato let out another groan as he sat on the sofa. Raito followed him. I was ready to scream Reiji once more but a hand stopped me, by blocking my mouth. I looked up and I saw Reiji. He let out a sigh and pushed his glasses.

"What was that for?" he glared at me and I flinched. He looked like those characters in animes that a dark aura is around them. I raises my arms in defense and laughed nervously.

"You heard me and Ayato arguing about food right? In the car" I said to him with a smirk, waiting for the answer that is going to be my evidence.

"Yes. And it was extremely irritating. Please don't do that again" he rubbed his temples as he looked at Ayato and then at me "And? That's why you called me for?" he asked me, with an irritated tone in his voice.

"Sort of" he turned his back "Wait! Just a moment" he groaned and turned around, crossing his arms.

"Reiji. Do you remember me making a promise about cleaning the kitchen?" Ayato stood up and walked towards us, until he stopped beside me and shoot me a smirk. I smirked back and looked at Reiji. He placed a hand under his chin and lifted his gaze at the ceiling. After a couple of seconds he closed his eyes and let out a sigh.

"Ayato, the gloves are under the sink. I don't want to find any spot of dirty when you are finished" I jumped and shouted at victory. Ayato's jaw dropped and Raito from behind us let out a 'Ohh~' and clapped his hands. Ayato looked at me and stuck my tongue out at him. Then with a sarcastic smile, I pushed him out of the room, Reiji and Raito following from behind.

"This is so unfair" Ayato huffed. I patted his shoulder, making him turn and looked at me.

"Because I pity you a little, I am going to mob the floor." Ayato turned around and glared at me as his eyes darkened.

"No one pities ore-sama. And because you said that, I am going to mob the floor and you are the one that is going to do the other things" I wanted to burst out in laughs. I puffed my cheeks trying to hold back my laughs. Ayato raised an eyebrow. "Why you are making that face?" he asked me , still angry. I wiped a tear at the corned of my eyes and took a breath, trying to control my shelf.

"Nothing. You will see"

* * *

"There is no freaking way that I am going to clean the floor!" Ayato grabbed his hair and started pulling them. I let out a now we were walking on a floor that was covered with flour, egg's pods everywhere, and a couple of octopus pieces here and there.

"Well you were the one who said that. You should keep your words, Ayato" I had already finished cleaning the counter and washing the dishes. Ayato let out a deep sigh as he kneel down, picking up the pods and the pieces of octopus. "Mind helping you?" I titled my head to the side and smiled at me. He looked at me and the nodded as he pouted like a little child. I let out a giggle and kneel down as well. I let out a sigh, each time I was picking something up. "Ouch!" I screamed as I grabbed a pice of glass. I fall back and Ayato looked at me.

"Are you okay?" he asked as he hold my hands. He took my finger that was bleeding. He eyes softened at the sight. I pulled my hand back but he looked at me with a way that made me stop for a reason. It's not lust or hunger. Concern? "I will cleaned it for you" he took my finger in his mouth and started sucking it. I blushed.

"Could you at least stop with the moaning? It's embarrassing" I hide my face with my other hands as I looked away. I felt his tongue on the tip of my finger, licking the wound, carefully. I was surprised by his actions. I turned to look at him and his cheeks were slightly tinted pink. After a minute he removed my finger from his mouth, making a pop sound. I looked at it, still blood coming out. "It's a deep cut" I said to him. I looked at him and the original Ayato has taken over. His eyes were glowing with hunger as he pinned me down , on the floor. I pushed him away, but he pinned my wrist on each side of my head.

"You blood, is so hot. It's burning my throat." he said to me, liking his lips. My eyes widened at the sight of his fangs.

"A-Ayato wait." I said to him shaking my head. He placed a hand over my mouth.

"Be quiet, busty. Ore-sama is about to take you" I blushed at the words. I know that Ayato meant that in another way, but I just can't help but think dirty. I blushed even more, thinking about my thoughts. He pressed his hands harder against my mouth as he leaned down. He cold breath hitting my neck made me shivered. "I don't want from your neck. I want to try new places." he let go one of my wrist and ran his thump over my lower lip. "You lips are taste good as well. So if you combine them, your blood and your lips, I don't think I will be able to control my shelf" he said in a low voice. He grip my wrist once more and moved to my face, the tip of our noses touching. He titled his head and placed a small butterfly kiss on my lips. "Sweet" he said. I shook my head as he came closer to my face. But I am not able to do a lot in this position. He titled his head once more and kiss me fully on my lips. I let out a groan as I felt him, piercing through my lower lip. He started sucking from the cut, and I could help but let out small moans. He let out a groan as well as he made another cut on my lip. He sucked even harder this time. After a while he moved away and both of us gasped for air. He licked the end of his lips as he leaned down to my neck and bite through it

"A...yato stop" I said with a shaky voice. He let out a groan, thrusting his fangs deeper. But I gasped at the pain and let out a scream.

"Yuki...I want all your blood. Give it only to me." 'Yuki'? This is the first time that he has called me by my name. I closed my eyes, bearing the pain as he piercing above my collarbone. I covered my mouth as the groans started turning into low moans. I felt his lips curling against my skin.

"Ayato. What are you doing?" Shu stood behind us, looking down at us. Ayato moved an inch away.

"Get lost" Ayato placed his fangs at my neck once more.

"She is getting pale you know" he pointed at me. He removed his ear buds. His eyes narrowed for a moment.

"I don't care" Ayato said against my neck. "I can't stop, since her blood is so good." he licked the remaining blood from my neck and made me shiver. "You know, Shuu. I just discovered that blood tasted better after pleasure. Right now her blood is so hot. My throat can't bear it" Shuu rubbed the back of his head and let out a groan.

"I think you are wrong. Blood tasted better when the person that carries it is scared" my eyes widened. Don't tell me that Shuu is going to hurt me so he can prove his theory at Ayato. Ayato raised an eyebrow, and he smirked.

"You are the one that is thinking wrong. I don't mind testing that though" he shook he shoulders and looked at me. Shuu looked at me for a moment and nodded. My eyes widened. I got up quickly but Shuu grabbed my from my wrist and pulled my closer to him.

"Why are you making that face? Are you scared?" he said to me, rubbing my cheek. He smirked at me and I looked over to Ayato, whose expression was filled with hunger and lust. I flinched and pulled away but Shuu lifted me and tossed me over his shoulder. In a second we were at my room. I opened my eyes and Shuu tossed me on the bed and with no hesitation he got on top of my. Ayato appeared a second after and he sat down on the bed.

"Try her blood now. And the tell me" Ayato said. Shuu closed his eyes and leaned to my neck. He pierced my neck and I clenched a piece of clothe from his blouse. Shuu immediately removed his fangs and coughed.

"Are you kidding, Ayato?" he wiped the blood from his lips. Ayato looked at him and then at me. He run his finger over the lake of blood on my neck and he take it into his mouth. He eyes widened and pointed at Shuu.

"You are kidding. Her blood right now is the best. She is in deep ecstasy, that's why" he smirked at me as he lick his lips.

"As if!" I yelled at him.

Shuu pointed at Ayato's tie and Ayato raised an eyebrow. "Mind giving me that?" he rubbed the back of his head. Ayato looked at him confused but decided to give it to him. "Thanks" Shuu took it into his hands. He placed a hand under his chin, like he was thinking. "We should use something to keep her in place. So she won't be able to move or run away."Ayato stood up.

"I have some chains at my room. Be right back" he vanished and left me and Shuu, alone in the room. Shuu looked at the door and then at me.

"We are going to have some fun, Yuki" he placed a hand behind my head and lifted it. Ayato appeared a second after he has left with big, thick chains in his hands. He smiled at me and hand them over to Shuu. "Ayato close her eyes. The fun begins now" he said in a low voice.

"No! No!" I screamed at them shaking my whole body. Ayato let out a sigh.

"Shut up!" he said and he tied my hands to the head of the bed and my leg to the end of it. "And now for the finishing touch" he wrapped his tie around my eyes. Just black. Darkness. I can already feel the tears gathering in my eyes.

"Ayato, step back and learn. I will show you how different the blood tastes when someone is scared" I heard him pulling something out.

"Can't wait" Ayato said in a sarcastic tone. I felt something cold against my face. I shivered at the coldness.

"Do you know what is this?" he said to me as he run the object around my face and then stopping at my lips. I weakly shook my head as I was trembling. I am going to die. I heard him chuckle. "That's a knife" My eyes widened under the cloth letting out the tears . "You are already crying?" he placed his hand on my face, I can tell because of the heat. He cupped my chin and lifted up. "Let the game begin" and he cut me on my hand, letting a scream escape from my mouth. He started sucking and licking the wound and then he bite my arm, another scream escaping my mouth. "It's not sweet yet. That stupid Ayato has completely destroyed your blood." I heard some ripping sounds and I was welcomed by the cold air that was making my body shivered.

"S-Shuu...Ayato...please..stop" I said between my sops. Shuu run the knife from my neck all the way down to my stomach, making me shivering and trembling all the time as gasped and sobs escaped my mouth. The cloth has already turn soaked from my tears. He cut me at the lower area of my stomach, a chuckle heard from him as I arched my head back from the enormous pain. I closed my eyes tightly and my lips are parted letting the sobs feel the room.

"Poor thing. But..." he took a deep breath and exhaled. "your blood is already smelling nice. That brat Ayato doesn't have taste at all. Telling that the blood is better when the person is at ecstasy. How stupid." he licked the wound as he let out some groans. I tried holding back mine but the knife run from my shoulder all the way down to the and of my fingers. I tried to calm my shelf down and I started taking deep breaths and controlled my sobs. "Ahh...you blood. It's burning my throat" he let out another groan and I heard more ripping sounds. I think that he ripped my shorts and now I am completely exposed. He run the knife in circling motions on my thigh. He cut through it and and the pain was unbearable. It is a deep cut as I feel my blood coming out and running down to my inner thighs. I grabbed the sheets and moved my body, but that only made the pain even worse. "It's ready. You blood is in perfect condition right now. It's filling my nose. I can't anymore. I feel dizzy" he bite at my scar and made me let out the loudest scream of the night. The throbbing pain. The trembling of my body. The cloth holding the lake of tears. Shuu run a hand through my hair as he continue drinking from the cut.

"Oi, Shuu" Shuu removed his fangs as Ayato spoke. "The smell is horrible" Shuu let out a chuckle and run his finger over the cut, making me tremble.

"Come have a taste" I felt the weight of the bed going away as Shuu probably stand up. Some footsteps were coming closer and closer and I felt the weight on the floor. Probably Ayato sat down, ready to have a taste as well.

"Why you are...doing this to me?" I said between my sobs and my gasps for air. Ayato's breath hit my neck as he pierced through. He removed right away.

"Eek! Shuu, you shit! You have no taste at all." Ayato said with a disgust tone in his voice. Shuu let out a chuckle. "Now, you sit back and learn" I felt Ayato's breath on my lips. "Hey, busty. You are scared right?" he said to me. I nodded weakly. He placed his hand on my cheek as the other went behind my back, playing with the knot of the tie. "You want me to take this off, right?" I nodded to him once more some last sobs coming out from my mouth. Ayato removed the tie and I looked at him and then to Shuu who was covered in blood and was almost half naked, only his white shirt was on his body and the first three buttons were undone. "You must me very scared to make the tie this wet." I looked away, but he cupped my chin forcing me to look at him."I am going to make you feel good" I blushed at his words as he placed a kiss on my lips. At the first, it was just a butterfly kiss on my lips but the other moment, his tongue was asking for permission, which I didn't give him, having my lips shut tightly. He opened his eyes and looked at me, stoking my cheek with his thump. "Come on. You know you want this" he said. I moved my body a little, making the chains rustled. Ayato looked at my hands and legs and the at me. "Your hands has turned red. So has your legs. Do you want me to removed the chains" I nodded at him, not being able to say anything from how nervous I was. He removed the chains from my hands and legs and sat me up. I rubbed my palm to smooth the pain. He placed a hand on my thing which made me flinch. But that gave him permission to kiss me the way he wanted. I pushed him away, but he got one hand around my waist and the other behind my head. I placed my hands on his chest, pushing him but he pushed me against the bed. I shook my head and finally I broke the kiss. I was gasping heavily for air while Ayato remained calm. He stroked my cheek but I smacked his hand and glare at him. He got angry and he pinned my wrist on each side of my head, as he leaned down, inches away from my face. "Why you are so stubborn? You let Shuu do anything he wanted" he yelled at me

"B-Because I wasn't able to see nor move. I was so scared that I couldn't do anything" I said with a shaky voice and weak smile, trying to smooth the atmosphere. Ayato's eyes narrowed and he bite my neck without say anything, making me groan in pain. But after he started drinking from the cut, I tried to hold my moans. Ayato removed his fangs with a groan and wiped the blood from his chin.

"You blood has already got sweeter. Let me give you another kiss, so you can go to cloud nine" he leaned to my face.

"No! NO!" I screamed, shaking my head furiously but since my wrist were pinned I couldn't anything, and he started kissing me again. I let out some groans of pain since his knee was pressing the cut on my thigh from when Shuu cut me. I screamed in his mouth when he pressed his knee even harder against the cut. He moved away, looking down at me confused.

"I didn't bite you. Why you are screaming?" Once he moved his body I grabbed my thigh, the pain is unbearable. Also Ayato has made even more blood coming out. Tears gathered from the pain. I hugged my thigh even tighter and looked at Ayato. He looked at my thigh and he eyes widened slightly. "...Don't worry" he leaned to my thigh and licked the wound until it was clean. I felt his fangs against my thigh and my eyes widened completely, letting the tears fall.

"Please don't bite me. The pain there... is throbbing. Please" I begged him. Ayato looked at me and his eyes softened.

"Sorry, busty" and with that he bite next to the cut. I clenched my fists and closed my eyes tightly while letting out some screams and groans from pain. Ayato placed his hand on my other thigh and started stoking it. I blushed and I shook my leg but he pressed his hand harder , going to the pain level. "Woah, your blood is burning me" he went on, sucking from the cut. A groan sounded from Shuu and I looked at him. He rubbed the back of his head.

"Ayato, the smell is beyond awful" he walked towards the bed and Ayato removed his fangs and looked at Shuuu angrily.

"He? What are you talking about? Have a taste" Shuu let out another groan and moved to my neck. He bit and at least I got used to the pain. It's not so painful.

"Ayato, you have awful taste. What could I expect from a brat like you?" he wiped away the blood from his mouth and headed towards the door. "I am leaving. I am full for today. " and he left. Ayato stood up and moved to the door as well, but before he could go I grabbed his arm. He turned to look at me with a blank expression.

"Don't leave like that" I wiped away some last tears "Could you at least bring me some bandages and clean clothes?" Ayato's eyes narrowed and pulled hs arms away from me.

"Do it yourself" he looked at me for a second before exiting the room. Now I am alone, on my bed, covered in blood. So is my body. No clothes to wear. Deep cuts that makes my body shiver. And I don't have the energy, and I am glad that they left, because if they drunk from me even one more time, I would collapse. I let out a sigh and lied down, covering my shelf with the sheets. They are covered in blood as well but at least it will keep me warm until I recover. I closed my eyes. Like I can with the throbbing pain of my wounds.

* * *

What do you thing about this chapter?I know the end was awful. Sorry *weak smile*For the next one actually I don't want to be with Shuu again. Tell me who you want to see against Subaru. Just not Ayato and Shuu. Just that. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.


End file.
